A Pair Of Brown Eyes
by SEZCPL
Summary: “You told Nora you were 15 weeks pregnant but you’re 19 weeks. Why?” Casey didn’t answer. Derek answered for her. “Because you knew she would eventually tell me. And 15 weeks means a nephew. 19 weeks means a son.” Casey looked up. “Or daughter.”
1. Chapter 1

A hand stroked the back of her neck gently, and Casey felt a kiss placed on the top of her head. She leaned back affectionately and looked up into a pair of grey eyes, and a pale face with neatly trimmed dark hair.

"How are you doing, hun?" said a clear cut British accent. The eyes and accent were accompanied by a tall man, of about twenty five.

Casey sighed and smoothed her dress. "Better today. Less nauseous. Tired as hell though. How are you?"

Peter pulled up a chair from the other side of the dressing room and sat next to her, lacing his fingers in hers. "Worried about you. It's not like you to duck out of a set early."

She smiled and turned back to putting on her make-up. "It was just the tiredness. I went home, went to bed and had a lie-in. I think it was the stress of last weekend."

He nodded. "At least that's over and done now, we can concentrate on the next few months."

"I know. Thanks." She picked his hand up and squeezed the fingers. "I really appreciate your help."

"What are friends for?"

"Yeah but you don't deserve this. Loading yourself up with a pregnant burden."

"I'll cope."

"Yeah…well." She said, cautiously. "Thanks."

Peter looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Case, hun. I don't mean to worry you, especially not today, but…" She looked over at him, hearing the anxiety in his voice.

"What?"

"_He's_ back. He's outside in the club. I've seen him."

He didn't need to worry that she didn't understand who he meant. She spun round, her eyes questioning him.

"Yeah. I mean _him_."

"Shit. I mean I knew it would happen, I just thought maybe I'd have longer…" her voice trailed away.

"I know." Peter was quiet, noting her distress, and the renewed paleness of her skin. He knew the effect this guy had on her. He had been around when he had come into the club before.

Casey pulled herself together. "Is there… is there anyone with him?"

Peter shook his head and watched her shoulders relax slightly.

"Not that it matters." She whispered.

At that moment, the owner of the club, in whose dressing room she was currently sitting, came through. He was overweight, sweaty and Casey was sure his suit was polyester.

"You're on." He said flatly. "Try and finish the set tonight. I don't pay you for half a set." He turned to Peter. "And I don't pay you to sit in here with her. Back out to the bar, now."

They nodded, but as soon as his back was turned rolled their eyes at each other and then Casey stood up.

"Time to go."

Peter watched the manager disappear through the door, and then held Casey back with an arm.

"I'm watching out for trouble, okay?"

Casey nodded. "You don't need to worry though. I know how to handle Trouble. I've been handling Trouble since I was fifteen."

Peter fixed his grey eyes to hers. "Yeah. But things are different now." He said, looking down at her stomach where the little bump was starting to show, pushing against the satin fabric of her dress. Automatically, Casey put her hand to her bump.

"I haven't forgotten." She said, and then more sadly. "I can't forget."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emerging on stage for the first time each night was as nerve-wracking as the very first time she had ever got up and sung with a rock band back in high school. Of course, this band was a lot better, although she hardly knew them. They were just like her, session musicians, brought together piecemeal to perform five nights a week in a grubby club. To be honest, Casey could do without having to perform every evening, she was still in lectures during the day, and with finals approaching it was getting harder and harder to find time to complete her studying. In an ideal world, she would be jacking in this job and concentrating on her studies; most of the other students around her were. But, she couldn't. She needed the money.

Her fingers brushed her stomach carefully. She _really_ needed the money.

It wasn't like her family didn't care, because they did, a hell of a lot. But she wasn't going to take money from her mom and George knowing that it would deprive Marti and Robbie. And Dennis…Dennis was already paying for her apartment and her medical insurance, so Casey couldn't take any more.

Especially since this was her mistake.

_Her Mistake._

Every time she thought the words, she apologised to the tiny form inside her. The act was a mistake. The result…Casey was already in love with the being yet to be formed.

She stepped into the spotlight, concentrating on the music from the band. She met her cue as the song was quiet, thinking that if he was in the audience tonight, the irony of the bloody song was cruel. The ballad part over, the song became rock.

"Armed and ready, you fought love battles in the night  
But too many opponents made you weary of the fight  
Blinded by passion, you foolishly let someone in  
All the warnings went off in your head  
Still you had to give in"

Casey tried to behave normally, her eyes registering the fact the crowd tonight was a good one. She kept singing, denying to herself she was searching the crowd for anyone in particular, but she was. She was looking for the figure that haunted her dreams and her nightmares alike.

And then she spotted him, leaning backwards against the bar looking at her. Red/brown hair longer again and falling in his eyes slightly. His leather jacket pulled back by his elbows resting on the bar, dark jeans straining as he leaned. She glanced away as his eyes met hers.

The song came to an end and she moved on to the next one. He turned back to Peter at the bar and asked something. Casey saw Peter shake his head, and then the figure in front of him argue. Peter shook his head again. She couldn't hear what they said, but Casey knew.

Derek was drunk and Peter was refusing to serve him.

Shaking slightly, she completed the set. She watched Peter put a complimentary glass of water in front of her step-brother and then the same glass break as he swept it to the floor with his arm. Peter glanced up at Casey in concern and she tried to smile weakly. Things had been bad before with Derek.

She had known that tonight they would be even worse.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was 2am. The set was over and she was on her way back to her dressing room to grab her coat and her bag. She pushed her way through the door behind the stage and walked the dimly lit corridor to her room. Reaching it, she slammed against the door pushing it open, flicked the light on and stopped.

Derek was sitting in her chair.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, astonished. When Peter had continued to refuse to serve him and Derek had got up, Casey had assumed that he had left the club and gone in search of alcohol somewhere else.

"Not pleased to see me, huh?" he slurred. She was really unnerved by this. The Derek she knew _never_ drank like this.

"You're drunk."

"No. I'm happy. Can't you see the ecstatic smile on my face, _SIS_?" he spat the word out.

"Derek…" she said warningly.

"What's the matter?" he asked teasingly. It wasn't pleasant.

"Der-ek!"

He sat forward. "I spoke to Nora." He said, pointedly. "I gather congratulations are in order."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she said, sniping at him, too.

"I guess I'm going to be an uncle."

Their eyes met. "Derek." She said softly.

He laughed, humourlessly. "It's okay, _babe_. I understand. No taming the beast with you is there? No problem. It's just if I had known you were a slut, I'd have screwed you sooner. I thought you had standards."

Casey's jaw dropped. "What?!"

"Two men in a month, Casey. I thought better of you."

She didn't correct him. There was no point. "Like Mr Virtue was so choosy. Bringing your _bits_ here. Blondes, brunettes, red heads. Pointless actually, as if I'd care."

"Did you get yourself tested?" he asked, casually as if their whole world hadn't been destroyed by the idea that it was necessary.

She was silent.

"You did, huh? And…surprise…surprise, I was clean. Just like I said."

She turned pale and put a hand to her stomach, as if to protect her unborn child.

"I don't know you. You aren't Derek." She said weakly.

"No. I'm not. I'm just the evil fucker who took advantage of his step-sister."

He stood up. "I'll leave you, the boyfriend and your little love-child to play happy families." He stepped close to her on his way to the door. "I thought I knew you, princess. I was wrong."

Casey cowered away from his proximity.

And then he was gone. She closed the door, slid to the ground and cried.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Derek Venturi emerged from the club, via the rear door, something grabbed him and slammed him against the wall.

"You will _stay_ away from her." A chill, clipped, accented voice stated.

"I make it a point of never obeying anyone…anytime. Least of all the stupid fucker who screws my sister." Derek replied.

Peter sniffed. "You think you're a hard man Derek. You're just sad. Taking your sister's happiness out on her."

"Yeah. Right." He said sarcastically. "She's on such a wave of happiness in there."

Peter shrugged. "Her only problem right now is you. As soon as you are out of her life, she'll move on. This baby will be good for her…for us."

Derek snorted. "For you…so you got her pregnant…big deal. Are you going to look after it? After her?"

Peter shrugged. "Why not? It's me she wants to go with her to the big scan next week." His attitude said. 'Me. Not you.'

Derek smiled, but it was a cold, harsh smile. "Enjoy it. Enjoy her. Neither of you are worth it."

And then he walked away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Derek was drunk. It was true. But on the scale of things he could blame himself for, getting drunk the week he found out Casey was pregnant with someone else's kid…that came way down the list.

He staggered to his car, tried to get the key in the door lock, and fortunately for him and the rest of Kingston, accidentally dropped his keys into a grate in the road.

He wasn't driving anywhere tonight.

Swearing colourfully, he hailed a cab.

He had been drunk for three days now. Ever since his surprise visit home to the family where his step-mom had announced that his sister was fifteen weeks pregnant. Apparently, Casey hadn't said anything about the father, but she assumed that the rather hot British guy Casey had been spending a lot of time with had something to do with it.

Derek counted it a good thing that he hadn't vomited at the dinner table.

The next morning he had continued his journey back to college, and thrown himself heavily into alcohol-induced oblivion. Somewhere into the second bottle of Jack D he had decided he needed to see Casey.

Now, in the present, the morning after the club, he woke to a monster hangover and seriously considered downing the entire bottle of painkillers. Sinking into a permanent slumber that didn't involve Casey seemed like a good idea. Today, however, he had hockey practice, and for some reason he had arranged for Colin, one of his team mates to pick him up. Colin had a very loud way of knocking on a door.

"Jesus Colin! You trying to wake the dead?" Derek said, opening the door.

Colin grinned. "Looking at you…I guess, probably. Heavy night?"

"Heavy three days." Derek said moving into his bedroom and pulling on the last clean outfit he possessed. His spare hockey kit.

"Celebrating?"

Derek blinked. "If only. Nah. My sister's managed to get herself knocked up by some ass-lickin' Brit."

Colin whistled. "Crap!" He frowned. "Which sister? Lizzie?"

"Nah. The other one."

And suddenly the reason behind the drinking rampage became abundantly clear to Colin. He knew Derek well. He had never met Casey, but he knew of her, because Derek talked about her all the time. Colin was one of the few people Derek had admitted to that his 'sister' was actually his step-sister. Colin had suspicions about how important those four extra letters were.

"Fuck D. I'm sorry."

Derek looked at him as if realising that his secret was out of the bag.

"How far along is she?" Colin had a sister who was also pregnant.

"Fifteen weeks according to her mom." Derek sat down heavily on the sofa. "I made the mistake of trying to see her last night. The British freaking bulldog was proudly ramming the 'we're off for the big scan next week' line down my throat." He gazed off into space. "Never mind that it's her career and future down the pan."

Colin didn't know what to say. Then he frowned. "Are you sure she's fifteen weeks?"

Derek nodded. "Why?"

"Angela had her big scan at twenty weeks. They wait until then so that they can spot abnormalities etc. Also of course, you can tell the sex then…" He stopped then because Derek was staring at him, his mouth hanging down.

"What?" Colin asked.

"The big scan is normally at twenty weeks?" Derek asked, although he had heard Colin perfectly well the first time. His friend nodded.

"Yeah why?"  
"So if Casey was going for her 'big scan' next week, it would make her nineteen weeks pregnant. So the baby was conceived nineteen weeks ago?"

"Not exactly. They calculate it some weird way involving the monthly cycle. Angela told me that her baby was conceived on her birthday which was actually about ten days after the calculation says it was conceived." He watched Derek carefully, because he could tell something was very wrong. Colin and Derek had just had a discussion about _women's things_ and Colin had displayed a lot of knowledge about something that he really shouldn't know about, yet Derek had said nothing. No teasing comments, no _ew!_ No Derekness.

Meanwhile, Derek's hungover brain was racing.

Nineteen weeks minus ten to fourteen days meant the baby was conceived…

Oh FUCK!


	2. Chapter 2

Derek could do the 'supportive father-to-be' bit. He could also charm the panties off a woman at twenty paces, or from miles away if there was a phone involved.

"Ah. Hi…erm yeah. Is that Doctor Mason's clinic?" He was gradually working his way around the local obstetricians.

"It is. How may I help?"

Derek laughed softly. He was a very good actor. Correction: he was a good bull-shitter.

"Yes. _Please_ help me. My girlfriend has an appointment with Doctor Mason next week and last night I spilt a bottle of beer on her appointment card. It's completely illegible. She is going to cut parts of my anatomy off if she misses the appointment."

The young girl on the other end of the phone, giggled. "I'm sure I can help. What's your girlfriend's name?"

"Casey McDonald."

"The appointment is for 10am next Thursday."

"Thank you. You are a life-saver."

"You're welcome." The young girl hung up. She had broken several hospital rules and potentially even a few laws with that conversation, but the poor man sounded desperate.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"No Peter." Casey said firmly. She was holding the door to her apartment open but not letting him pass. Peter was angling to come in, but she was determined.

"Look I really appreciate the support, but this I have to do on my own. When the baby is born I'll have to share, but for now it's just me and bump."

"You said you wanted me to come." He insisted.

She smiled. "No. I said I would think about it. I've thought about it. Look Peter if you come people are going to think you are my boyfriend and they are going to think you are the baby's father."

He put a hand on the one of Casey's which was holding the door open. "And there's a problem with that?"

"Yes. It's not true."

He stepped closer. "It could be."

She pulled her hand out from under his. "You're a _friend_, Peter. A very good friend, but that's all. Please. I have to do this on my own."

He slumped. "Okay. Call me when you're done?"

"Sure." Casey said.

After Peter had left and Casey had closed the door, she turned back into her apartment and went to change. She had resorted to maternity jeans and long tops because she was already big. She had known there was a chance the baby would be big because she had watched her mother carry Robbie.

And after all Robbie was a blend of McDonald-Venturi genes too.

She glanced at herself in the mirror and debated putting on some make-up. The old Casey would have done so without question. This Casey didn't see the point. Firstly, she wasn't trying to look attractive for anyone, since no one would be interested in dating a pregnant woman (except inexplicably Peter), and secondly, when you are pregnant, no one looks at your face anymore.

She grabbed her bag and medical notes and went to catch the bus.

A nice old lady sat next to her on the way to the hospital. Well, Casey had thought she was nice until the woman spotted she had no wedding ring and then subjected her to a lecture on the morals of today's youth. She felt totally humiliated when she stepped off the bus and made her way up the driveway to the hospital entrance.

She knew her way around because she had been for a dating scan earlier in her pregnancy. That had been a joke. As if she needed a dating scan!

Casey shivered slightly as she walked down the corridor to the obstetrics department. She remembered last time. The whole "I'm pregnant!" thing had been new then, and she was barely getting through an hour without crying. It hadn't helped that the other mothers waiting to be seen were all sporting wedding rings and a very present husband. She began to steel herself for the humiliation of being the one person on her own – and with no wedding ring.

The clinic was busy. There must be a baby boom or something. She walked up to the reception desk and checked in, handing her notes to the receptionist who smiled.

"Have you followed the instructions about drinking a pint of water an hour ago?" she asked.

"Yes." Casey lied. She had made the mistake of following the instructions last time. By the time they performed the scan, Casey was about ready to squat for a pee in the middle of the waiting room regardless of the audience. This time, she had downed half a pint of water about half an hour ago. She needed the bathroom, so she knew her bladder was full, but at least she was capable of sitting down. She turned around to look for a seat and froze.

Derek was sitting on a plastic chair in the corner. She briefly noticed that he was quite smartly dressed – for Derek, especially for Derek at 9.55am. He patted the chair beside him. Casey walked over to the seat, picking up a magazine on the way.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" she hissed from behind the magazine very conscious of the other watching parents-to-be.

"Hey! Paris got new boobs!" he exclaimed, nodding towards the page she had open. At least he was sober.

"Der-ek. Answer me or I'll call hospital security and tell them you're stalking me."

He picked up his own magazine and flicked through it.

"I'm just supporting my _step-sister_ in her pregnancy."

"If I needed support, Derek I would have brought a _friend_."

"Ouch! Don't I have a _right_ to be here? I'm family."

She snorted. "You have no rights in my life, Derek. Even if you were my real brother I wouldn't have brought you here."

Derek laughed but it came out as more of a sneer. "If I was your real brother, we'd have one hell of a problem on our hands, wouldn't we? That wasn't the familial relationship I meant."

His step-sister went cold. "Meaning?"

He looked pointedly at her.

She met his stare, but in the end had to look away.

"You told Nora you were 15 weeks pregnant but you're 19 weeks. Why?" His voice was a whisper. He sounded angry, frustrated, he sounded desperate.

Still not looking up, Casey didn't answer. Derek answered for her. "Because you knew she would eventually tell me." She didn't have to watch him to know he was running his hands through his hair.

He continued. "15 weeks means a nephew. 19 weeks means a son."

Casey looked up.

"Or daughter." She said so quietly he could hardly hear her.

Silence.

He had known when he came to the hospital there was a chance she would confirm his disturbing theory. In fact, he was fairly sure she was going to. Because that was how life worked. Sometimes fate decided to give you a very big boot up the ass. For some people it was a death or an accident.

For Derek and Casey, it was a split condom on a night when Casey's oral contraceptive had also failed. They had used Casey's over-precautious two methods and still failed to avoid this little catastrophe. He thought back to the conversation they had had at the time.

"_That'll teach me to check the damn use by date." He had joked about the split condom. "Good thing you're on the pill." Then he had noticed how pale she was, where just moments ago she had still been red in the face from exertion._

"_What?" he had asked, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head._

"_Condoms aren't just to prevent pregnancies Derek! I need to get tested."_

_He had gone cold. "You what?!"_

_She combed her hair with her hand. "Well you've been around a bit…and I…"_

"_I don't fucking believe you!" he had shouted standing up. "Did you just call me a whore?"_

"_I don't use words like that, but you have to admit, D. You've not been particularly choosy." She'd even had the nerve to try and make it into a joke. _

_Derek had not been able to say anything. He had been too livid to say a word. He certainly didn't manage to tell her the truth about the number of sexual partners he had had._

_What he did do was start dressing._

"_Where are you going?" she asked. "I thought you were staying the night."_

_Derek was pulling on clothes as fast as he could._

"_Whores don't stay the night, Casey." He spat out when he was finally dressed and then he left._

_He came back about thirty seconds later because he'd left his wallet but then he really was gone. _

Casey gave up on the magazine and placed it back on the table. "Say something."

Derek threw his magazine on the pile. "What do you want me to say?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"Were you planning on not telling me?"

"I didn't see any point in screwing both our lives up. I still don't. You're an uncle, Derek. That's all."

The nurse called Casey.

"I'm coming with you." He said.

"Derek…No."

"Casey…Yes."

"You can read my notes, it will tell you the due date. I'm telling the truth."

"I'm coming with you." And the look on his face was one she recognised. There was no arguing with it. Or if you chose to, the resulting fight would probably make the evening news. She didn't even want this bunch of faceless strangers to see it.

They passed into the sonographer's room; a dark place. There was a large hospital trolley and beside it a complex computer setup and some weird looking bottles shaped rather like the ones you grout a bathroom with.

"Hi Casey. Shoes off and hop onto the bed."

"Chance would be a fine thing." Casey grumbled. She was only halfway through her pregnancy and the bump wasn't too big, but the idea of 'hopping' anywhere was ridiculous. The sonographer smiled and then looked at Derek and raised an eyebrow.

"This is?" she didn't want to make any assumptions. She had done that in her training one time and it had caused a massive fight between the man and the woman. She didn't want to live through that again. These two looked capable of beating the hell out of each other.

"I'm her step-brother." Derek answered. Casey felt the need to elaborate.

"The rest of my family live a long way from here, Derek is local."

He scowled at her and very nearly blurted. 'I'm also the damn father.'

But he didn't.

"Okay Derek. If you stand beside your sister over there, you'll be able to see the screen and not be in my way."

They both flinched at the word 'sister'.

The sonographer tucked a sheet into the top of Casey's panties and then reached for the tube of 'grout'. Casey braced herself for the cold gel and the sonographer laughed. "Don't worry. My gel warmer is working today." She motioned to a little gadget beside her. Derek looked confused. The sonographer explained.

"The gel is extremely cold and the part of Casey's stomach we put it on is very sensitive. Sometimes even the baby feels it. So if we can, we warm it up. Now. Let's see what baby McDonald is up to."

_Venturi_. Derek couldn't help thinking, but again he held his tongue.

The sonographer looked down at her notes.

"So your last period was?"

Casey told her and the sonographer mentioned the due date recorded in Casey's notes. She also mentioned the conception date range.

"Do you agree?" she asked Casey. Derek glanced at Casey and found her looking at him; because this was the black and white moment when the truth was laid in front of them. Yes. _That_ night fell right in the middle of the range.

"Yes." Said Casey. Professional to the end, the sonographer didn't comment on the fact that Derek had nodded too.

"Okay. I'm going to turn my monitor away and have a look around to make sure that everything is okay, and then I'll talk you through it, okay?"

Casey nodded.

And then came one of the longest five minutes of Derek's life. The sonographer seemed to spend ages pushing against Casey's stomach with the scanning wand, clicking on the keyboard every now and then taking measurements. Derek gave up trying to watch her and looked at Casey instead.

It was like looking at fifteen year old Casey all over again. She wasn't wearing any make up and she was clearly nervous as hell. From the shoulders up, she was the Casey he knew. From the shoulders down, she was pregnant…pregnant with his baby.

He wanted to talk to her, but now was hardly the time. Besides, they were both holding their breath.

Finally, the sonographer turned to them. "Your baby is fine. And the measurements agree with the due date. Let me introduce you."

She pushed the screen round so that they could all see it.

"Okay. This is the heart."

And Derek fell in love.

He watched the white-coated woman give him a guided tour of his unborn child and knew that his entire world had shifted. Everything he held important had shifted down a notch to make way for the little person inside Casey.

He barely took in what the sonographer said, just registering the little fingers and toes and the face that already looked like Casey.

"Do you want to know the sex?" The sonographer asked.

"No." They said in unison; automatically agreeing on something for perhaps the first time in their lives.

The sonographer smiled. She briefly wondered what the story was with this set of parents. He might very well be her step-brother but it was obvious that Derek was the father. It was also obvious that he had only just found out. She didn't find that strange. You got couples who were a lot stranger through the door.

She had remembered Casey from the earlier scan, which was unusual considering the number of scans per week she performed. It wasn't just how pretty the young woman was, or how unhappy she had been when she walked through the door. You got a lot of unhappy young women too. Casey was hardly the only unmarried mother-to-be.

No. When she had attended her first scan, Casey had seemed as though she was still reeling from some great pain and added to that an unexpected baby was making her run on autopilot. But what the sonographer remembered her for was the way she had come alive when she first saw the heartbeat of the tiny prawn-shaped foetus, the small smile and her whispered, "our baby".


	3. Chapter 3

The scan was over and Casey was released to go for a much needed bathroom break. While she was gone, the sonographer cut one of the scan photos from her own records and passed it wordlessly to Derek.

He frowned in confusion.

"She might not give you one of hers." She said. Derek looked down at his first picture of his child and smiled.

"Thanks." He said, and put it away in his wallet.

Casey came back.

"Right." Said the sonographer, handing Casey her copies of the photos. "I'll take you back out to the waiting room and then Dr Mason will call you."

Left alone again in the waiting room, Casey turned to Derek.

"You don't need to stay. You've had your confirmation."

He didn't move.

"Der-ek. This is private. I'll have to talk about private things."

"You'll be discussing my child Casey. I want a say."

She contemplated pointing out that he had no rights as a father since the baby wasn't born and she had no intention of naming him on the birth certificate, but something stopped her from fighting him. Maybe he _should_ hear all the crap that went with childbirth. Maybe it would stop there being a next time. Casey tried not to think about Derek having a child with someone else.

"Do you know what? I just can't be bothered to fight you on this." She said.

He smirked. "Good."

They sat in an awkward silence for ten minutes.

"Why?" Derek asked.

"Why what?" Casey asked, dragged from her contemplation of Katie Holmes' new hair-do.

"Why didn't you…" he stopped. He couldn't even say the words. Derek took a deep breath.

"Why did you go through with it?" He had been surprised that she had; after the way things had ended between them, after all that their legal relationship to each other meant, the impact on their family of them sharing a child…

Casey went back to her magazine.

"The baby is a McDonald-Venturi. So is Robbie. I couldn't abort Robbie." She said, talking about their half-brother. It was a good enough reason. It served its purpose.

It wasn't the truth though.

Derek took a deep breath. "Thank you." He said, in a very un-Derek like voice. Casey looked up.

"I did it for the baby, not you."  
"I know. The thank you was from Derek junior AND me." He said and, recovering, smirked. Casey rolled her eyes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I've reviewed your notes, _Miss_ McDonald." The obstetrician was in his sixties and clearly bigoted. Derek was about ready to force his teeth down his throat.

"Your baby is healthy. So I just need to get some medical information from you so that we can see if there is anything we need to watch out for. Now. Do you know _anything_ about the father's medical history?"

"Yes." Said Derek, gritting his teeth. "Everything. _I'm_ the father." He said it pointedly as if daring the guy to make another comment. And suddenly, for the first time, Casey was glad he was there.

The old guy looked surprised. "Oh. I thought you were her step-brother."

"Yeah. Don't judge."

Clearly on a back foot, the consultant looked down at her notes.

"The baby is growing normally. How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Less nauseous…." Casey continued on.

Later, as they emerged from the room where Derek had learnt more about the birthing process than he ever thought possible, he put a hand on Casey's arm.

"We're finding you another doctor."

"_We_ aren't doing anything." She snapped, storming off down the corridor.

He ran after her. "Casey. You can push me out of your life and you have every right to do that. You cannot keep me out of my child's life."

She smirked. "Like you have any choice."

Derek smirked back. "Oh I have a choice. I have a choice whether or not to tell our parents that I made lo…_screwed_ you and got you pregnant."

Her jaw dropped. "You wouldn't?"

"Try me." He was leaning against a wall, staring at her.

Casey sighed. "What exactly do you want?"

"I want in on the decisions. I want some say on how my child arrives in this world. I want to come to the appointments, I want to be there at the birth, and when he or she arrives, I want joint custody."

"What?!"

"Casey. We are this baby's parents. And any child of mine is going to have both its parents in its life. And it is going to know that they both love it." He paused. "Even if they hate the fuck out of each other."

She glared at him.

But the reality was she was rather proud of him at that moment.

Hell, he was rather proud of himself.

He sort of expected more of a fight from her. What he got was…

"Okay. But, when I do ask you to back off, you back off. And your involvement ends with our child. It does not cross over into my life."

"Okay. So long as your life doesn't affect our baby's."

"Fine."

He relaxed. "Wanna go celebrate with ice cream?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When she got back to her apartment, there were ten messages from Peter on her answer-phone. Casey frowned and glanced at the clock. She had told him she thought she would be over and done with by 1pm. It was 1.30pm.

She dialled his number.

"Where the hell were you?" he demanded. Casey was taken aback.

"The clinic was running late." She left out the ice cream trip with Derek.

Peter was still cross. "I nearly came down there to find you."

"Back off Peter. I was late. It happens."

"I know. I just feel protective of you."

"I'm a big girl. I can look after myself."

Peter sighed. "Yeah. I'm sorry. How about I bring Chinese take-out round tonight and we chill till show time?"

Casey needed to study, but she also wanted Peter's friendship.

"Sure." She said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I've found you a new doctor." Derek said, arriving on her doorstep two days later. "You just need to call her secretary."

"Derek. I can handle it."

"I know you can. But Colin's sister says this woman is fantastic." He was pushing past her now.

"Who the hell is Colin?"

"My team mate on the squad. His sister is thirty weeks. She's not married either and she says the doctor is very supportive."

This was so un-Derek it made Casey smile. So it was a good thing she had her back to him.

"Just promise me you'll give her a call."

She gave up. "I'll call her."

"Great." He stood awkwardly in her living room. "Right. I've got hockey practice. You working tonight?"

Casey nodded.

"I'll maybe pop into the club later."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She looked for him. He didn't come.

Casey told herself it wasn't disappointment she was feeling. He hadn't said he would definitely come. It was up to Derek. He wanted in on the baby's life, and for that she supposed she had to be grateful. He didn't want in on her life.

And that she had to accept. She had told him that was what she wanted after all.

She tried to push away the thought that he was probably with a girl somewhere. She wondered if he had told which ever squeeze was his latest that he was going to be a dad.

Peter was unaware of Derek's involvement in anyway including the fact he was the baby's father. He bounced into Casey's dressing room that night, full of renewed enthusiasm. It took a while for him to notice her downbeat mood.

"What's up?" he asked eventually. She shook her head.

"I'm tired again." She lied. She had lied a lot lately. It must be the little Venturi in her. Maybe the liberal flexibility with the truth was genetic.

Peter accepted her excuse.

"You should have a lie in tomorrow."

"I can't. I've neglected my studying. If this child is going to have any future, I need to graduate. She glanced at her watch, saw it was time and stood up. "I'll be fine, honestly."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Derek was with a girl, but it wasn't the way Casey's mind was playing it. He was with Colin and his sister. The sister was talking and Derek was taking notes.

"You should buy a copy of this book." Angela was saying, holding up her copy of 'A Human Sea Horse and Other Scary Stories'. "I bought it for my ex before he did a runner. But it works just as well for brothers."

Colin finished his beer. "Are you sure it wasn't the book which scared him off?"

Angela glared at him. "No it was probably your inane comments." Colin laughed as he went into the kitchen for more potato chips and beer.

Derek leant back against the sofa thoughtfully. "So why did your ex clear off?" he asked, surprised at himself for asking such a personal question. But if Angela was bothered she didn't say.

She shrugged. "Because he's an ass. He told me he couldn't handle the responsibility. A (and I quote) _sprog_ would tie him down too much. He needed to be able to 'breathe'."

"What did you say?"

"I gave him a leaflet for a Lamaze class and threw him out."

Derek chuckled. Angela smiled sadly.

"Colin tells me you went to your sister's scan." She said softly.

"Casey's my step-sister. Yeah. I went. I needed to go."

It was something about the expression on Derek's face which gave him away. Angela sat up.

"Oh. So that's why you went…I thought maybe she was a nice sister."

"She is. But yeah." He admitted. "The baby's mine."

She glanced towards the kitchen. "Does Colin know?"

"No. And I don't want anyone to know, okay? I don't need a freaked out Casey right now."

Colin's sister nodded. "You need any advice you can call me."

"Thanks I appreciate it." He drained his own beer. "You want to see a picture?" He asked.

Colin emerged from the kitchen later. Angela had gone on yet another trip to the bathroom. Derek was sitting on the sofa, his nose in "The Human Sea Horse and other scary stories".

"Dude! Don't you think maybe you are taking this 'supportive brother' thing too far." Derek's friend asked, motioning towards the book. Derek snapped it shut, resolving to buy his own copy.

"Yeah. You're right. Too much information!" he said, accepting another beer. And the conversation turned towards hockey.

It wasn't until the early hours of the morning when he struggled home to bed that he remembered about Casey and the club.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He texted her.

**Sorry I didn't come. Will explain when I see you.**

Casey found the text on her cell when she got home and pulled the phone out of her pocket to put beside her bed.

She texted back.

**Okay. X**

She went to bed smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

This was never going to work. She was trying to keep too many people in the dark.

Their family and former school friends were no problem. They lived far away and so only saw a small part of the story; the small part that Casey allowed them to see.

Lying to the medical staff was okay too. They seemed to accept that Derek had a right to be there as a supportive step-brother. (They probably thought Casey and Derek were friends or something).

And they never saw each other at university, so the people on their courses only had minimal information. They saw Casey with Peter and most people thought the baby was his. Whilst Casey wasn't happy about this, so long as he wasn't upset about it, the misconception (excuse the pun) was useful.

Because of course, the baby wasn't Peter's. He was a good friend and she liked Peter but that was it. Sometimes he could be a bit intense, and a bit possessive, almost as though she was his girlfriend. She was aware that he hoped she would be one day. Casey had tried to make it clear on several occasions that they could be only friends.

Even before the baby, she had sworn off dating. She was still getting over the mess that was Derek. (And carrying his baby did not help.)

Derek. All Peter knew about Derek was that he was an annoying step-brother who poked his nose into Casey's business. He knew that they had had a big falling out several months ago. He didn't know that they had had…something.

Her heart wanted to call it a relationship. Her head reminded her it had only lasted one night. Her heart reminded her head that the build up had lasted a lot longer than that, and that if her head had done a better job of controlling her mouth the relationship would have lasted longer. Her head told her heart to shut up; a one night stand or a two night stand – what did it matter? At that point the heart reminded her head that she was pregnant and emotional and to _stop being such an obnoxious jerk_!

Peter had absolutely no idea that Derek was the baby's father. Regardless, he hated Derek; which meant that she couldn't let Peter know that Derek was going to all her midwife and doctor appointments.

As if being pregnant wasn't bad enough, now she was worried about her adult male friends and their egos.

"He's out there again." Peter said one evening when Casey was about twenty two weeks. Casey sighed.

"Peter. Don't start anything. Okay?"

"Casey he's a wanker and a complete arse-hole." Peter always sounded at his most British when he swore. It was ridiculous in his cut-glass English (Bath – to be precise) accent. ('Bath' from Peter's mouth had many 'r's in it.)

She smiled. "He's still my step-brother. And he's laid off a bit, so I'd like you to, please."

Peter wasn't happy. "So long as he stays away from you. If he comes near you…"

Casey groaned. It was time to say something. "Peter. Derek and I are trying to be a bit nicer to each other, so, yes he is going to come near me. He is my step-brother."

"_Step-_brother, Case. Most sensible people ditch their pseudo relatives when they become an adult and leave home."

Okay. Now he was annoying her. She crossed to the dressing room door on her way to the stage, opened it and paused.

"Peter. I'm not discussing this any further, okay? I want Derek around. Get used to it." She turned to leave the room…

…and bumped into Derek. Casey looked at him in horror and quickly pulled the door closed behind her.

"Move!" she ordered, pushing him down the corridor. "I don't want Peter to see you. He's not in the best of moods."

Amused Derek, let her propel them down the corridor.

"Peter not pleased with the idea of you _wanting_ me?" he said, suggestively. Casey was about ready to throttle him, too.

What is it with men?

"I don't _want_ _you_. I said I wanted you _around_ and you and I both know in what context I meant that."

He smirked. She glowered and started to walk away.

Derek caught her arm.

"Case." She turned back to him. The smirk had gone.

"I'm glad." He murmured. "That you want this for Bump." He explained, accidentally using Casey's nickname for the baby. She bit her lip and glanced towards the stage.

"Don't screw this up Venturi. You only get one shot at fatherhood with my child."

* * *

Peter was sulking and when he saw Derek the atmosphere was tense. Casey, fed up of the drama ignored him back. By the following week he was angling to worm his way back into her good graces.

"I'm sorry." He said, arriving with a large bouquet of flowers for her dressing room. "I was an idiot."

Casey smiled. "Yes. You were. But so long as you stop. I'll forgive you."

"It's just the way he niggles at you all the time."

"I don't 'niggle'." Derek said from the corner of the room where Peter hadn't spotted him.

Peter looked questioningly at Casey. She sighed. "Derek popped by to arrange to have a coffee with me tomorrow. We need to arrange our trip back to London for the weekend."

"_I_ could run you." Peter offered.

"And stay where?" Derek said. "We don't have room at our house for _casual_ visitors."

Casey folded her arms across her chest. "Will you two just _pack it in_?!"

They both looked suitably admonished.

"Peter. I think you need to get a grip. We're friends, okay. I like spending time with you, but I'm not dating you. I'm going back to London to see my family with Derek because he is _part of my family_." She turned to Derek. "And you, moron. You keep it zipped or I'll be catching the bus home and leaving you to deal with my mom and George when they find out you let your pregnant step-sister ride the bus."

Derek performed a dramatic shiver. "Ooo. Nora on the rampage."

"Yes. Exactly." Casey allowed herself a small smile.

He stood up. "In the interests of keeping the status quo harmonic, I shall take my leave. See you in the morning."  
Peter interjected, looking at Casey. "But you've got a midwife appointment." That he had planned on gate-crashing.

"The coffee will be afterwards. And no you can't come." Casey explained. Peter opened his mouth and shut it again. Casey turned to Derek. "I'll let you out the back way."

At the fire exit, Derek turned to Casey. "Is he always like that?"

She nodded.

"Seriously Case. It's a bit creepy."

"He's just over-protective."

"That's not over-protective, princess. That's controlling. Be careful." She looked for the sense of humour she knew must be behind the statement, but could find none in his eyes.

His eyes.

She broke her gaze away from him. Derek straightened.

"I'll see you at the clinic. 10.15 isn't it?"

Casey nodded. "It will be novel not to be stared at for being on my own."

"Stared at?"

She sighed and leant against the door frame. "The clinic I chose is in a good area. All the patients are happily married. I'm probably the first unmarried mother they've ever seen."

"Ignore them."

"I did the first four times. Actually, the worst was on the bus on the way to the scan. A wrinkly accosted me and gave me a lecture on morality."

She made it seem humorous, but he heard the hurt in her voice.

"Our baby has two parents, Casey." He said softly. She smiled weakly.

"I know. Thank you."

"Hey." He said, parroting Casey. "I didn't say it for you, I said it for Bump."

"I know. The thanks were from Casey junior AND me." she retorted, and for the first time in many weeks they laughed properly together.

* * *

Derek phoned Angela later that night.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

He paused. "Yeah. It's just something Casey said…how do you cope with the knowing looks and the thinly veiled comments about your condition and the fact you aren't married?"

Angela laughed. "I don't."

"Oh."

"No what I mean is, I don't get them."

Derek frowned. "Why not?"

"Let me explain…"

* * *

Derek met Casey outside the clinic. It was a lovely sunny day. Casey tried to forget about the immediate prospect of summer. She had to get through her final exams and graduation first.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked Derek, walking up to him as he sat on a wall waiting.

"There's always something to smile about when it's sunny." He said, smirking. "Give me your hand."

"What?"

"Give me your hand. No not that one, the other one."

She held up her left hand and he slipped a gold wedding band onto her ring finger. He rolled her fingers into her palm, and she saw a similar band on his left ring finger.

"Now they don't have to judge. Don't worry, it's just for show." He said simply.

"Where did you get them?"

"Pawn shop. They weren't expensive. It was Angela's idea. Well, the ring for you was. Then it occurred to me it would look strange if you were wearing a ring and I wasn't."

She laughed. "Best hope you don't run into any girls you'd like to impress then." He smiled. "Thanks Derek." She continued after a pause. And when he came back down to earth, they walked into the clinic building.

* * *

Starbucks was quieter than normal. The students were largely in the library studying. Final exams were next week.

Casey watched Derek pick up his coffee, the wedding ring still in place on his finger.

"So. London." He said. He'd noticed the direction of her eyes, and wanted to distract himself from speculation on her thoughts.

"When do you want to leave?"

"I thought early. Lunch time?"

"Derek. In what alternate universe is lunchtime early? Wait…don't answer that. Derekdom of course."

He smirked. "Don't you want a lie-in? You'll have been working the night before."

She shrugged, knowing exactly what he was going to say when she answered.

"I want to study when I get home. It's finals next week."

He smiled. "Keener." It was gentle teasing.

She grinned and looked away.

As Casey watched a pigeon trying to pick up a piece of bagel that was far too big for it, Derek had a flash back.

_It was Casey and Derek's apartment three weeks before THAT night._

"_Why do you study like that?" he asked, coming into the kitchen and finding Casey seated at the kitchen table, surrounded by books._

"_Finals."_

"…_Are nearly six months away. You need to chill."_

"_I am chilling. This is my relaxation thirty minutes."_

_He looked sceptical. "And what are you relaxing with?"_

"_A really cute pop quiz from two years ago on Jane Eyre."_

_Derek said nothing, he just crossed the kitchen floor, removed the pencil from her hand and pulled her out of her chair._

"_You need to chill, Casey. Sit on the sofa. R-E-L-A-X!" He sat down beside her._

"_Der-ek!"_

"_I've got dips and chocolate and a Harrison Ford flick."_

"_Stop tempting me."_

_He threw his arm around her shoulder._

"_I tempt you?" he said, passing her the bowl of potato chips and pressing the play button on the remote. Casey took a handful of chips and started feeding them into her mouth. He pretended to miss her murmured 'Yes. You do.'_

When she turned back to him. He was smirking again.

"I'm not going to ask a penny for them. Somehow I'm sure that wherever your mind was it was probably somewhere that would disgust me."

His smile faded. "Yeah. You're probably right."

* * *

It wasn't like they were friends or anything. But, in the interests of their child, they were no longer contemplating homicide. That didn't mean they didn't still fight. This was Derek and Casey after all.

Eventually, they finished the coffee.

"Where are you going to now?" Derek asked.

"Home to pick up my books and then I'm going to study."

"I'm going past your apartment. You wanna walk with me?"

She nodded.

The conversation was still awkward and disjointed. One would say something in complete innocence and the other would get riled up over a word or a phrase. After a particularly bad accident of topic, Casey stopped and looked at Derek.

"This is stupid. I feel like I'm walking on egg shells with you."  
"I'm not exactly cannoning my way through this conversation either, princess." He let his eyes settle on her face rather than his usual occasional glances.

"I'll try not to jump to conclusions about the stuff you say if you don't about me."

"Fine."

They carried on walking. "Do you think we should phone Reuters or something? That was us compromising." He snickered.

They reached her building a few minutes later and paused outside the main entrance.

Casey went to give Derek the ring back. He shook his head.

"Keep it. You might need it in the supermarket or something."

"Thanks."

He looked at his own hand, still sporting his ring. "I'll take mine off when I get home if I take it off now I'll lose it. So I'll pick you up at ten on Friday then."

"I thought you said twelve."

"I've got studying to do too, Casey." He smirked.

The smirk died as he spotted a figure hurrying through the foyer.

It was Peter.


	5. Chapter 5

"Have you got everything?" Derek asked as he picked up Casey's mini-suitcase and the large holdall containing her books. She hadn't been kidding about studying.

"I think so."

"Got your maternity notes?"

"They're in the side pocket." She hid a grin. Responsibility had hit Derek and it was quite amusing.

"Quit laughing at me for caring and get your ass in the car." He said, gruffly. She did as she was told.

They were off to London for four nights. A chance to rest up and recharge before the exams later in the week. They wouldn't need to worry about meals because Nora would cook for them. Or laundry…just studying.

The journey passed uneventfully and with only two bathroom breaks which Casey was surprised at. As Bump grew, it pressed on her bladder and it was currently necessary to for her to take numerous trips to the facilities per hour.

As the car turned into their parents' neighbourhood, she shuffled uneasily in the car.

"What's up?"

"Nerves."

"Over what? They know you're pregnant."

"Yes but I only told them last time I was home. They've had chance to think about it since then."

"If you think you're nervous, just think how I feel. They might find out I'm the one who put you in your current position."

"They're only going to find that out if one of us tells them."

He looked at her. "Are you?"

"Oh for heavens sake, Derek! Do I look stupid?" She switched to looking out of the window. "On second thoughts, don't answer that."

* * *

When they arrived, you could be forgiven for thinking that all was normal. They were both whisked into a series of hugs and kisses and loud exclamations. Only Nora's hug for Casey, tight and affectionate was different, because she then held her daughter at arms length and visually examined her and Bump.

"You look pale." Nora said critically. "Are you eating properly?"

"Yes, mom. I'm just busy."

"You can't afford to run yourself into the ground, Casey. You're looking after two people now."

Casey sighed and ran her hand through her hair, her wedding ring glittering as she did so. "I can't afford not to work mom. Things will get better after the finals."

Nora caught Casey's hand in her own and fingered the ring.

"Derek bought it for me. I was getting strange looks in the clinics because I was a single mom. It's just for appearances."

Nora wasn't sure what freaked her out most. The fact that her _pregnant_ daughter was wearing a wedding ring, or that Derek had bought it for her. Derek never bought anything for anyone – especially not Casey.

"Does that mean you two are talking again?" Nora asked. The family might not know why they fell out, but they certainly felt the force of the loathing between the two. It had really upset the rest of the McDonald-Venturi clan because they could tell it was completely different to the dislike they had had as teenagers.

Casey looked over at Derek, who was close enough to have heard.

"I guess so. For now." she said.

When the bags were away and they both had mugs of tea, Casey picked up her bag and reached inside for her maternity notes. Tucked in the flap at the back of the file were the scan photographs. At least most of them were there. Two were nestling in Derek's wallet beside the one the sonographer had given him. He had been surprised but grateful when she gave them to him.

"Would you like to see Bump?" she asked the family, which caused great excitement. And as they all crowded round to exclaim "Casey it has your face!" and "Aw! Sucking his thumb!" Derek watched from the sidelines.

He loved his family and in the midst of this pile of crap which he found himself, he loved them even more, because they had pushed all the wrongs of Casey's pregnancy to one side, and were falling in love with the unborn child. Casey looked up from the sea of heads surrounding her and caught his eye. He rolled his own eyes and flopped into the recliner.

George looked up. "Don't you think it would be nice if you let your sister sit in the recliner, Derek. It's hard work carrying a baby."

"It's okay, George. I'm fine for now. Maybe later."  
Derek pulled a face. "Let me guess, you'll wait until the hockey?" Casey smirked. He sighed recognising he was going to lose this one. He had a suspicion he was going to lose a lot of battles now.

* * *

Lizzie's knock was timid. Despite the fact she would be graduating from high school next year, she looked almost ten again.

"Hi Lizzie!" Casey said, looking up from her studying. "Come in."

The younger sister made her way over to Casey's bed, and perched on the end.

"What's it like?" she asked, quietly. "Being pregnant, I mean."

Casey put her pen down and swivelled round on her chair.

"Uncomfortable for the main part."

Lizzie was silent. Casey frowned.

"Spit it out, Lizzie. There's nothing you can't say to me."

Her sister straightened. "Okay. What happened to 'when I lose my virginity it will be to someone who really loves me. I'm not going to be an unmarried mom at 25'?"

Casey took a deep breath. "Sometimes if it looks like love and feels like love, it can still be a fraud."

"Why did you sleep with him before you found out? Why didn't you wait until you'd known him for a while?"

"I did, Lizzie. It's complicated okay?" She got up and sat beside Lizzie on the bed. "We were careful. Very careful, and I still got pregnant. When things like that happen, you can't say 'I should have done things differently.' You just have to accept and move on. I don't regret getting pregnant because I love my baby, I wish the timing had been better but…that's life."

Lizzie picked at the comforter. "I always thought you'd wait…until you were married."

Casey smiled. "So did I. We got a bit carried away."

Embarrassed at even thinking the next question, let alone the fact she was now going to ask it, Lizzie kept her eyes down.

"When did you…lose it?"

Casey giggled. "Lose what?" she teased and then seeing Lizzie's discomfort, relented.

"I lost my virginity the night I conceived Bump."

"You got pregnant on your first time?" Lizzie asked, surprised.

Now it was Casey's turn to look awkward. "I didn't say that. I said I was a virgin at the start of the evening and pregnant at the end of it."

Lizzie's jaw dropped.

Casey smiled at her sister's innocence. "When your turn comes Lizzie, you'll understand. If it happens at the right time and with the right person, you'll want to keep doing it."

"I'm going nowhere near a member of the opposite sex until I'm thirty." Lizzie announced. "I don't think mom could handle two pregnant daughters."

Her elder sister looked serious. "How is mom handling it?"

Lizzie sighed. "She's worried about how far you are away. She's worried about you not having any money and not taking up her offers of help. She's worried that you're on your own."

"You know a lot about how she feels."

"She talks to me. She doesn't understand how it happened either, Casey. You were just never the sort of girl to make a mistake like this, or if you did, we would have expected it to be with someone who would stick around. I mean dating Truman and getting cheated on is one thing, because you would never sleep with someone you didn't trust. How come you trusted someone enough to sleep with them and they still let you down?"

Casey was thoughtful. "It wasn't him. It was me."

Derek rolled onto his back on his bed, his text books and pencils forgotten as he had listened to their conversation. Casey had clearly forgotten about the air vent they shared and which, in the recent absence of the occupants of the two rooms had been left open.

He wasn't happy.

He hadn't known that he had taken her virginity that night. Derek wasn't silly. He knew that there wasn't always a dramatic 'pop' and visual evidence when a girl had sex for the first time. Hymens break in lots of different ways including during sport and other physical activities. It was that she hadn't hesitated or tensed at all when he … he pushed the thought from his mind.

Thinking about that night, meant thinking about having sex with Casey. He did that often enough as it was. Inexperienced or not, Casey was good at sex.

He wasn't happy because he had not only made her pregnant, but he had taken something from her. None of that should have happened with him. It should have happened with someone she loved, someone who she could spend her life with; within the boundaries of marriage. Some girls could live the unmarried mom way of life without batting an eyelid. That was never supposed to be Casey's life.

And Lizzie was right, he had let Casey down.

* * *

Studying done, he was 'watching' the hockey. Actually, he was sitting in the recliner with the hockey on in front of him. He had hoped his father would be watching with him, but their parents had some kind of parent-teacher thing on at the high school which they couldn't get out of. Edwin and Lizzie both had shifts at a local diner and Marti was next door with Dimi. Robbie was in bed.

Casey came down the stairs. She was having a break from studying.

"Oooh. Hockey!" she said, gleefully.

"Forget it McDonald, the recliner is mine."

Casey laughed. "It's okay. It's not easy to get out of anyway, I'll just commandeer the sofa. "You want a coffee?"

Derek looked at her for the first time then. She had her hair pulled up into a messy bun, she was wearing jeans and one of his t-shirts which he had discarded because it was blue and he didn't really wear blue. The t-shirt clung to Bump and made it stand out. For once she was wearing a little make-up and the whole sight of her made him realise how people could actually have sex with a pregnant woman.

"Ahem…yeah…coffee would be good thanks." He managed to get out. She walked into the kitchen leaving him looking thoughtful.

He had come to a sort of decision this afternoon, and now was probably the best time to talk to Casey about it. He got up and followed her into the kitchen.

"I think we should get married."

"Very amusing Derek." She retorted, measuring the coffee into the machine.

"I'm serious."

Casey spun round and looked at him. Then she started to laugh.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

"Hear me out, Casey." He leant against the worktop next to her. "You aren't the 'unmarried mother' type, Casey. You need to do this within the boundaries of marriage or it will totally screw you up."

"A divorce won't do my sanity any good either Derek. We hate each other, that means that a marriage is pointless. And how can it be good for a child to have its parents marry just because of its birth and then six months down the line divorce?"

"We wouldn't divorce until the baby was older."

She shook her head. "Divorce when the baby is older enough to notice? I don't think so. Derek, it's a nice idea and I appreciate why you are saying this, but it won't work. After all our parents would never understand why you married me. We'd have to tell them, and that is a place I really don't want to go."

Derek was silent.

"D. You bought me the ring. That's all I need. Okay?"

"I've robbed you of so much. Your chance to enjoy your twenties as a single woman with an income, your career, possibly your chance to marry…your virginity."

Her eyes narrowed. "How did you know about that?"

He shrugged. "The air vent was open."

"And your hands didn't shut it? That was private."

"Yes. Between you and me. There was no need for Lizzie to know. You went into a lot of detail. I thought you were going to tell her how many times we actually…"

Casey blushed. "The image of me having sex is probably etched in her brain right now. I don't think she needs to know her sister was sporting bunny ears and a cottontail that night (figuratively speaking of course)."

He smirked. "It was a long night and you were very…keen."

She turned away embarrassed. "That was the past. I can't deny it happened seeing as I have the physical evidence growing in me, but I'm not comfortable talking about it. It's over, Derek."

"I know." He said simply.

They were quiet.

"So you won't marry me." he asked.

"We'd fight constantly. I'd make you so miserable."

"So what's new?" he grinned.

"Der-ek." She whispered. "No."

"Okay. Just promise me you won't do something loony like marry Peter."

It was a joke. He knew she was really cross with Peter, especially since she had caught him waiting for her at her apartment. Derek had hung around for the confrontation between Peter and Casey because he really didn't like the British guy. There was something cloying about him.

"No. I won't marry Peter. I'll wait a couple of weeks and then elope with someone I'll meet at the graduation ball."

He chuckled. "Casey. If you change your mind…"

"I'll keep it to myself. I have no intention of becoming Casey Venturi."


	6. Chapter 6

The next three weeks passed in a blur of exams. Casey deferred her midwife appointment because she had an English exam that day, so she didn't see Derek during the whole three week period. That suited both of them.

Derek tried to tell himself it wasn't rejection. But the fact remained, he had proposed to Casey and she had said no. Never mind the fact it was a proposal for a marriage of convenience. It still felt like rejection. He didn't blame her, but he hadn't enjoyed the experience. It left a funny taste in his mouth over the rest of the weekend and into the exams.

Angela noticed.

He had got into spending a lot of time with Colin and Angela, and his friend was starting to wonder if Derek had designs on his sister.

"What? No. Of course not!"

"Good. Coz I was starting to think you had a fetish for pregnant sex."

"Ew! Col! That's vile!"

"What's vile?" Angela asked coming into the room then.

"Sex with a pregnant woman." Colin said, handing her a cup of tea.

She looked at him. "You might find this hard to believe, but some women find pregnancy quite the turn on."

He stared at her in disbelief. She turned to Derek who was defensive. "I didn't say sex with a pregnant woman was vile, I said having a _fetish_ for sex with a pregnant woman was vile. There is a difference."

Angela smiled into her tea.

"How's Casey?" she asked pointedly.

Derek pulled a face at her behind Colin's back.

"Casey is Casey. Emotional, hormonal, a drama queen and that was before she was pregnant."

Colin chuckled. Angela looked thoughtful.

"Colin. I really fancy some prawn crackers. Will you go down to the shop, please?"

Colin sighed and looked at his sister. "Now?"

She nodded. "Now."

"You wanna come?" he asked Derek.

Behind Colin, Angela shook her head.

"Nah. I've had enough running around after pregnant women. I'll stay here and chill."

Huffing, Colin left.

Angela jerked her head towards the living room. "You look like you need to talk."

Derek shrugged. "I don't know about that."

She grinned at him.

He flopped onto the sofa and blew out a long breath.

"I asked her to marry me."

Angela's mouth opened in a big 'O'.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time. I don't mean that we're in love or anything just that then the baby would be legitimate, all the legal paperwork would be easier…" his voice trailed away.

Angela recovered. "Are you really ready to give up your independence, your sex life and saddle yourself with a young family?"

He looked away.

"Married to someone you don't love?"

Derek turned his head to look at Angela. "I didn't say that."

She smiled. "No. You didn't, did you?"

He ran his hands through his hair. "It's irrelevant, Casey laughed."

"Oh."

"And she's totally right, the idea that we could ever be married is just crazy."

"So why did you ask her? I mean what prompted you?"

"I overheard her talking to her sister about the night that we made love. I hadn't realised I took her virginity."

"And you feel like a cad?"

He grinned. "If I knew what a 'cad' was!"

"You feel like you've ruined her."  
"I did. Before I got my grubby paws on her she was a prospective high-flying college graduate with offers from several large companies. One night with me and she's reduced to claiming state benefits and wearing a pretend ring to avoid embarrassment."

"Derek the deflowerer of virgins!" she teased.

He grimaced.

"D. You care about her. You _love_ her. That's more than my baby's father did." She reached out and lifted the leather thong necklace which encircled his neck. As she did so, the objects hanging from the leather came free from his clothes. There was a new addition since he had last visited her; a simple gold band.

Their eyes met, but Angela said nothing.

"Are you still talking to each other?" she asked eventually.

"Yeah. She teases me about my proposal."

"Oh." Angela wasn't impressed.

Derek laughed. "No. That's a good thing. It means she understands why I did it, and it isn't a problem between us."

"You two are totally screwed up. You do realise that don't you?"

"Yeah. I kinda guessed."

* * *

Casey was having a dream.

She was dressed in white with an unfeasibly big belly, walking down the aisle. At the altar was her husband-to-be. She could see his red/brown hair from the back of the church.

Derek.

Then as she reached his side, he turned to see her and the face was Peter.

She sat up in bed with a start, winced and rubbed her side. That was the last time she was having broccoli for tea. It gave her indigestion and bad dreams. If ever there was a doubt in her mind that this was Derek's child, it was blown out of the water by the fact that the baby apparently _hated_ broccoli.

She grinned and lay back down. As she tried to get back to sleep she thought again about his marriage proposal and wished she had been the kind of girl who could have just said 'yes' without thinking about how it would ruin his life.

* * *

Peter had stayed away from Casey when she got back from London. It wasn't until the exams were over that she saw him again. He knocked at her door and she opened it to find him hiding behind a very large bouquet of flowers.

"Have you forgiven me yet?"

She smiled. "Yes. Come in."  
He followed her into her living room.

"You're looking happier." He said.

"The exams are over. I finished college. Now I just have to wait for the results and the graduation ceremony. Then I can concentrate on the baby and the future. It's daunting and exciting at the same time."

He smiled. "I know. That's why I'm here."

"Oh?" Casey had a nasty feeling about this.

"Look. I know I've gone about this in the wrong way. I've been too intense and not given you enough room. But it's because I'm in love with you Casey. I worship the ground you walk on and I'd give you anything. I want to give you _everything_. I come from a good family, and I can give you and the baby a good life. Let me take care of you. Marry me?"

_Twice in one month!_

Casey sat down heavily on the sofa.

"What do you mean, 'twice in one month'?" Peter asked.

She looked up in surprise that she had said the words aloud.

"Oh." She took a deep breath. "I meant that you aren't the first person to ask me to marry them."

"Who?" Peter asked. His eyes had taken on a dark tone.

"Derek. When we were in London." She admitted, reluctantly.

Peter laughed, loudly and nastily.

"Derek? Why the hell would _Derek_ ask you to marry him? He's your step-brother for godssake, and a player." He threw an arm in the air dramatically. "And just how would he support you? He's not exactly loaded."

Casey watched the man in front of her and wondered what on earth had made her think he was a friend.

"He is, however, my baby's father." She replied tartily.

Peter jerked. It was as though a heavy weight had slammed into him.

"He's _what?!_" he spat out finally.

"Derek is Bump's father. Derek and I had a relationship six months ago, Bump was the result."

"You slept with your step-brother!" Peter said. He took a step back from her. "That is _disgusting!_"

Casey watched him in horror, her hands starting to shake.

"And to think I contemplated marrying you. Urgh! And raising the result of your incestuous tryst as my own."

Casey bucked. But she was a strong character. She stood up ready to defend herself, and Derek. "It isn't incestuous. There's no law against it."

"Maybe not, but morally? Jesus Casey! How did you get to be so morally bankrupt?"

Casey folded her arms. "We are adults, Peter. We aren't related. Even you called Derek my 'pseudo-relative'."

Peter was flapping his arms around and stomping. "Yeah. Before I realised you'd _screwed_ each other."

"It wasn't like that. We'd been attracted to each other since we were fifteen."

He snorted. "Exactly, while you were growing up under the same roof. That is just sick."

"Peter…" Casey pleaded.

He was by the door now.

"So are you marrying him?" he asked.

"No. I refuse to mess his life up as well as my own."

Peter opened the door. "As far as I'm concerned, you're both a pair of screw ups. Have fun, Casey. It was nice knowing you."

* * *

When he had gone, she stood staring at the back of the door until the tears came.

It wasn't that she wanted to marry him, because she definitely didn't. It wasn't even that she had lost a friend, because bigots like him…they aren't welcome.

It was the way he had described the idea of Casey and Derek in a relationship as 'morally bankrupt' and 'sick'; the idea of their baby being a freak.

Then the tears really started to fall.

By the time the knock at the door came, Casey was a complete mess of puffy eyes and snot. She picked up a tissue from a box next to the sofa and went to peak through the spy hole in the door.

It was Derek.

She frowned. She wasn't expecting him to visit her today.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she wiped her eyes, blew her nose and opened the door.

"What the hell happened?" He said as soon as he saw her, and then pushed her back into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Peter came to see me."

Derek hissed. "What did he do?"

"He proposed."

"Oh?"

She elaborated in a dead pan voice. "He wanted to take me away from all this, set me up in style, raise _our_ baby as his." She paused. "Until he _found out_ it was your baby and then he decided that would mean it had three heads and I was a freak."

"Oh god." Derek put his arms around her as she dissolved.

"It..sob…wasn't that I wanted to marry him…sob…sniff…it was that he thought our baby was damaged…sob."

"Our baby isn't damaged." Derek said into her hair. "And there is nothing wrong with us having a baby together."

"Apart from the fact we aren't married."  
He smiled at her. "Hey! I offered."

She rolled teary eyes at him. "Like that would be the most sensible thing in the world to do."

His arms tightened around her.

"Casey, even if we aren't married, our baby is going to be fine, because it is going to have two loving parents. And some bigoted Brit has no right to judge you, me, our baby or anything that we shared together."

"Who are you and what did you do with Derek?"  
He chuckled. "I grew up, Casey. It started when we left home and increased exponentially the moment I realised I was going to be a dad." He kept one arm around her and reached into his back pocket. "I've even got a job!"

Casey's eyes widened as he pulled out an envelope.

"Tell me!" she said, pulling him to the sofa.

"It's with a Toronto news station. They liked the documentary on hockey I completed for my journalism thesis and they want to offer me a trainee position. The money is low for the first six months but then it steps up significantly if they like my work. I'd be able to help support you properly!" He was clearly excited.

Casey threw her arms around his neck.

"Derek! That's fantastic news. Not about the supporting me bit, I mean that you get to do what you want to do and so close to home too."  
His face fell. "It'll be three hours away from you and the baby though. And I'd start almost immediately."

"I'll cope." Casey said, but she was a little daunted by the idea of Derek being so far away. She had got used to him coming with her to her appointments.

"I'll come with you for the appointments." He said, as if reading her mind.

She smiled. "Derek, you can't. The appointments will get closer together as my due date approaches. You can't do a six hour round trip once a week. They'd sack you."

"I'm not leaving you to cope with this on your own."

"Derek. You _are_ going to take this job! Maybe I'll move back to London. That's only two hours away."

He cheered up at that. "That's an idea. You could live with Dad and Nora, and then Dennis wouldn't need to pay for the apartment."

Casey sighed. "Living at home again…oh joy!"

"At least your annoying ass of a step-brother won't be there."

She looked up at him and his eyes met hers. The challenge she always found when she met his eyes was still there, but these days, she had to wade through a pool of warm affection to find it.

"This is it, isn't it?" she said, breaking the contact. "Neither of us can make a decision without the other anymore. You can't even accept a job offer without discussing it with me."

"It's life, Casey."

"Accept the damn job, Derek."


	7. Chapter 7

Casey was rapidly falling out of love with Kingston. It took such an effort to get around when you are heavily pregnant without a car. Derek had been living in Toronto for two months now and Peter had gone back to the UK so Casey was on her own.

Except she wasn't.

Derek came to as many appointments as he could. It involved a six hour round trip with him leaving Toronto at 6am for her 9.30am appointment. Then when the appointment was done, he would press a kiss on her forehead and drive the three hours back to Toronto. It meant he still managed to be back at his desk for 1pm.

Casey made him phone her the moment he got back, so that she knew he hadn't fallen asleep at the wheel.

And he spoke to her a couple of times a week on the phone. He sounded exhausted, but he loved his new job and had found a great two bedroom house to rent with a tiny yard which he had plans to clear for the baby to play in. Casey admitted to herself, they were handling this all pretty well.

She stayed in Kingston because she had two jobs. She still carried on singing at the dodgy club, despite Derek's pleading with her to give it up. The money was good. And one of her professors had enlisted her help with some proof reading for a research project. It wasn't very good pay, but it made her feel like she wasn't losing her mind.

All round, things were going well.

And it couldn't last.

* * *

Casey was bored. She had been sitting on the sofa, her ankles elevated to stop the puffiness that a long day brought. For once she had the night off and there was nothing on television. Getting an early night wasn't an option. Bump was very active at this time of the night and all she would do is fidget. She glanced at the clock. It was 10.30pm at night, she knew he would still be awake so she rang Derek on his cell.

Derek didn't answer.

A female voice did.

"Derek's in the bathroom. Oh. Hang on! Here he comes. D. It's Casey."

Casey hung up.

Casey wasn't sure what the feeling was that she was experiencing. She didn't have a _right_ to be jealous. Derek had a perfect _right_ to have a girl in his apartment late at night. And that girl had a perfect _right_ to answer his cell. Casey just needed to learn to accept that.

But it felt wrong.

Derek tried to call her back, but she switched her phone off, but after five minutes she remembered that he would worry it was something to do with the baby and switched the phone on again. Her cell had only been off for a short time, but there were six missed calls and a text. **CALL ME!**

But she didn't; instead she texted him.

**It's nothing to do with the baby. I just wanted to chat. I'm going to bed. Night.**

Then she took herself off to bed.

It was days before she answered another of his calls.

* * *

Casey was now more than eight months pregnant and a graduate.

She had saved up enough money to buy the things she needed for her hospital bag, and her mom had assured her that she had everything else Casey would need at their house. After all, Robbie was only four and they had bought every new for him. Nora was holding the crib, bedding and everything for Casey until she made a decision about coming home. Nora wanted her to come home.

Derek was getting frustrated with her lack of contact. As they drew close to her due date, he still attended her appointments but she was quiet. He put it down to concern about the approaching delivery. He wanted to distract her, so he decided to arrange a visit to Toronto.

"I'm coming over on Friday." Derek stated, as though there was no room for argument.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. To pick you up. You're spending the weekend in Toronto."

She grimaced. "Derek. I need my bed." She wasn't kidding. It was hard enough sleeping in her own bed. Last time she had been home she hadn't slept at all.

"No. You need to have a normal weekend away from those worry-mongers from antenatal class." His already busy schedule had been enhanced the last three weekends by special antenatal classes. She had felt comforted by the sight of his left hand, wedding ring in place, lying on her engorged stomach just like the other fathers. He had stayed over on Casey's sofa and not done the six hours in one go this time.

"Honestly, D. I'm fine."

"This isn't up for debate, Case. Pack an overnight bag. You can sleep in my spare room."

* * *

Casey wouldn't let him come and get her in the end. She packed a suitcase on wheels, brought Bump's bag (the midwife was insisting she never went anywhere without it.) and caught the train.

Two and a half hours later, Derek met her at the station.

"Nora and Dad would never forgive me if they knew that you just did that."

He said, pressing a kiss to her forehead and taking her bags from her.

"I'm not planning on telling them. Are you?" She asked.

Derek rolled his eyes and led her to his car.

His house was small, but clean and surprisingly tidy.

"I work long hours, I'm not often here." He said when she commented on it.

"It's nice Derek." She said. He nodded toward the stairs, her bags still in his hands.

"Come on. I want to show you something."

They climbed the stairs carefully and walked passed the open doors of his bedroom and the bathroom. At the back of the house, was a second, surprisingly large bedroom.

Casey had cried before over this baby, but rarely with joy. As Derek opened the door to his second bedroom, however, the tears welled and she cried the first tears of joy of her pregnancy.

He had created a nursery.

It was out of character for him to have planned this, but the result was totally Derek.

He'd chosen monkeys; pale green walls and a jungle motif and every now and then a cartoon monkey. It was completely appropriate.

The main feature in the room was a double bed, with pale green bed-linen a bedside table and a small light which he demonstrated as having several brightness settings, "for night-time feeding". In the corner of the room was a cot and tucked underneath it was a changing mat. There was a wardrobe with space for Casey to hang some of her clothes when she stayed and also drawers and hanging space for baby clothes. When Casey opened the wardrobe, the bottom was full of diapers.

She looked at him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I had help." He admitted.

"I don't care. It's wonderful, Derek. It's better than I have."

They were silent for a moment.

"I want to show you what I've bought." He said.

They spent ages in the nursery, Derek opening drawers and pulling out baby clothes, blankets and toys.

"How did you afford this?" Casey asked.

"Two jobs." Derek admitted. "My normal one and a shift at the local diner in the evenings." No wonder he had sounded so tired.

"You shouldn't be jeopardising your normal job D."

"I know. And I've jacked the second job in now that I've sorted all this out. Do you like it?"

"I love it."

"Good. Come on. Let's get something to eat, I'm hungry."  
"You're always hungry."

He smirked and pulled her off the bed with his hand.

Later, as they sat watching a silly film on his sofa, the baby kicked Casey violently.

"This baby thinks it's Lizzie." Casey complained. Derek frowned.

"It kicks like it plays soccer or Tae Kwando."

He chuckled and they watched the bump. Suddenly a very obvious foot shape pushed against Casey's stomach.

Derek laughed and made to touch it, only realising at the last minute that it probably wasn't appropriate because that would mean touching Casey. He lowered his hand. Casey caught it and put it back on her stomach and when the foot appeared again, Derek tickled its sole. The baby moved violently again, and Casey laughed.

"You're tickling him."

"Or her."

The foot moved away from Derek and he followed it, tickling the sole and completely forgetting that it was actually Casey's skin he was stroking.

Casey watched him. He looked happy and she could tell the baby was happy. Its movements were playful rather than distressed. She thought this was probably how it was for couples who were in a proper relationship; a calm, contented evening with the dad playing with the mom's stomach.

If it wasn't for the phone call the other day, she too would have been really happy.

* * *

Later, when the film had become ridiculous they fell to talking. Casey was stretched out with her ankles on Derek's lap. Unconsciously, he was rubbing her feet.

"I suppose when the baby is born we should go to court and make your access rights legal." Casey said.

Derek looked at her. "Are you putting me on the birth certificate then?"

She closed her eyes and leaned back against the sofa. "I don't know. That is quite a move to make. What happens if someone in the family gets hold of the birth certificate?" She opened her eyes again.

Derek was thoughtful. "It's up to you, Casey. You've done a good job of looking out for our child so far."

"Whatever happens Derek, it's not about you, okay?"

"I know." He smiled. "Funny how this situation should make us fight even more than normal, and instead we're closer than we've ever been."  
She laughed. "Not quite."

"When are you moving home?" he asked.

"Next week, I guess. I can't stay much longer. I've only got two and a half weeks till the due date."

"It will be better when you are closer. And transferring to London is best. You're guaranteed to have someone with you when you go into labour. Dad and Nora are still going to find it strange if I'm there at the birth though."

She shrugged. "They know we are friends, D."

"Yeah. We are. Aren't we?" He grinned. "Just make sure you don't deliver until I'm there."

"Do you want to cut the cord?"

He laughed. "If there isn't anyone else in the room. _That_ would be a sure sign even to our oblivious family if they saw it."

"And you're happy with the names?"

"Yeah. Although you do realise I'll find a nickname somewhere down the line. The names are very normal."

"That didn't stop you developing a reputation."

"That's just being a Venturi." He said. There was silence as they both remembered that the baby wouldn't be.

"I can't call the baby Venturi, Derek. You know why."  
He lifted her ankles so that he could shift on the sofa.

"Yeah."

They went to their respective rooms that night both pondering their relationship.

* * *

The door to Derek's room opened tentatively.

"D." Casey hissed.

"Ugh?"

She chuckled. "Derek."

"Ugh."

"DEREK!"

He sat up. "What?"

"I feel a bit weird."

He looked at his clock. "It's 1am in the morning, Casey and you're waking me up to tell me something that I've known for eight years."

"Thanks. I'll go get someone else to run me to the hospital."

He switched his light on.

"_That_ sort of weird?"

She nodded. "I can't get comfortable. Bump feels tight, and sometimes it's tighter than others. It isn't Braxton-Hicks contractions because I idly started timing them. They're regular."

"Oh." Derek rubbed his face with his hands and combed his hair. "Have I got time for a quick shower?"

She pulled a face.

"Okay. No shower. Out of my room and I'll get dressed."

"Will you help me get dressed? I don't think I can manage my socks."

"Sure."

Now Casey understood why her midwife had insisted she take her maternity notes and the overnight bag with her. It was a relief to be as prepared here in Toronto as she would have been in Kingston or London. Derek dressed quickly and then helped Casey into clean clothes. There was no embarrassment. How can you feel embarrassment when the person dressing you is the father of your child?

Derek called the delivery suite and warned them they were on their way.

"How did you know the number?" Casey asked casually as they drove to the hospital.

"You're eight and a half months pregnant, Casey and staying in my house. Of course I'm going to have the hospital number handy."

"Old Derek wouldn't have done."

"Old Derek wouldn't have got his keener step-sister pregnant. I grew up Casey."

* * *

"Casey McDonald." Derek told the nurse on reception.

"And you are?" The nurse asked Derek.

"Derek Venturi."

"Relationship?" Derek looked at Casey.

"He's the baby's father." She said. Derek smiled at her in surprise. This wasn't what they had planned. They had planned that he would be the supportive step-brother, and that they wouldn't admit he was the father, because their family would be there. But their family were two hours away in London.

"Thank you." He said when they were on their own again in an examination room.

"No problem." She said.

Then followed an hour or so of tests and examinations. The medical staff began by saying it was probably a false alarm, but they would monitor the baby and Casey. Then the doctor arrived and decided to check Casey's cervix. And everything changed.

"You're four centimetres dilated." She announced. "You're going to have this baby today."

Derek's hand found Casey's. "You're sure?"

"Yeah. I'm not allowed to discharge her now until the baby is delivered."

"Wow!"

"So. Let's get you admitted and into a delivery room."

Fifteen minutes later, they were alone again.

"So."

"So."

They laughed.

"I thought the baby would be born in Kingston or London, definitely not Toronto." Casey said. "I was born in this hospital."

Derek smiled. "I ought to phone home, and let them know."

She put a hand on his arm. "Don't."

He frowned. "Why not?"

"Derek. This is about us and our baby. If we phone home, they'll get in the car and come here. When they are here, the place will be packed and we have to go through the whole 'pretend like you're just my brother' thing. You aren't, you're my child's father. I want you to cut the cord. And I want the first family faces he/she sees to be the faces of Mommy and Daddy."

Derek was speechless (a miracle – granted).

A midwife came in at that point and he was spared a response, but his fingers found Casey's again and they both knew that for these twenty four hours, at least, they were a couple again.

Tomorrow, things would go back to normal. But today they were going to be parents for the first time.

Together.


	8. Chapter 8

They warn you in ante-natal classes that labour is a long drawn out process. They tell you that first labours are longer than subsequent ones. They mention there will be pain. Casey was a brave girl, she had put up with appendicitis for a whole day before she finally agreed to be admitted to hospital.

Labour however, was different.

Derek, supportive to the last, sat in the corner of the room alternating between watching the hockey and watching Casey.

"You're insane." He volunteered.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. If you have a headache, you take painkillers. Why won't you accept pain relief when you're in labour?"  
"I want to do this the natural way." She said. He wasn't convinced. He crossed the room to where she was pacing and put an arm around her.

"The decision is yours, princess. But I for one am not going to think less of you if you need an epidural." Casey leaned on him.

"It hurts, Derek."

"No shit, babe." He chuckled and kissed her head, then pointed to the large blue object on the floor. "You wanna go on the space hopper again?"

"No. It made me feel sick. All that rolling my hips gave me motion sickness." She sighed. "Ring the damn bell, Derek I need an epidural."

He laughed.

By breakfast time, Casey was asleep. The epidural making her comfortable enough that the fact she had been up for twenty four hours suddenly hit her. The midwife encouraged her to go to sleep ready for the main event later. She also nagged Derek into doing the same.

Under the influence of the drip-fed drugs, Casey dreamt. She dreamt memories. She dreamt of going to college for the first time. She dreamt of New Derek. She dreamt of _that_ night.

* * *

_**Casey and Derek's apartment in Kingston.**_

_Casey was making cookies. It was her therapy. She felt she needed therapy, because the universe was gradually inverting itself._

_The past few months had been weird. Hell, the past few years had been weird! Because the obnoxious step-brother she had brought to Queens had morphed unexpectedly into one of her best friends and she had no idea how it had happened._

_First was the night they arrived in Kingston and moved into their apartment. It was cost-cutting on the part of their parents which made them share and Derek had made a big deal of how he was going to spend as much time as possible outside of the apartment and how Casey should let him know whenever she was planning on going home so that he knew he would have the apartment to himself, for 'entertaining'. The thought had made her go cold._

_But that first night, after they had unloaded the car, he had knocked on the door to her room and when she answered, he had leant on the door frame._

"_Come on Farmer Mac. I'm hungry and if you make me late for my food, I'm gonna prank you."_

_She frowned at him. "Come on where?"_

_He shrugged. "There's a diner down the street. If you come with me now, I'll pay but if you make me wait, it's on you."_

_Thoroughly confused, because this was the first time she had heard any mention of them eating together, Casey had grabbed her bag and followed him out of the apartment._

_They had walked down the road together and he had thrown a casual, brotherly arm around her shoulders and given her a lecture on staying away from him so she didn't ruin his reputation. The diner was of course full of students, and she expected him to ditch her to chat up some faceless blonde whose name he wouldn't even remember the next day, but the reputation lecture continued through the meal and on the walk home._

_They shared a couple of lectures (English and Media) and he always seemed to appear at the front door, ready to leave at exactly the same time as she did. There would be a complaint on his lips about something she had done so that they completed the walk to the lecture hall together fighting, and when they reached the room, he'd throw his bag under the desk next to hers and flick screwed up paper at her while the lecturer was speaking._

_He didn't study like she did. When Casey was in the library burning the midnight oil, Derek was in the bar next door. He always timed it so that he emerged from the bar as she left the library. He would be drunk and there would be an elaborate kiss for the girl he'd picked up inside, then he would ditch the girl and stagger home beside Casey. The walk home was a good thing though, because he seemed to sober up a lot on that walk, which meant she never had to help him up the stairs or hold his head over the toilet bowl._

_The years at college passed, and the final year came. Derek surprisingly seemed to be holding his own. He'd done well with hockey, but had turned down the idea of playing professionally, preferring instead to write about hockey and mess about with his camera. That blasted camera was always stuck up her nose. Every time she turned around, he was pointing it at her. They had arguments about it, and she would shout at him. Derek would click the shutter with a smirk, and then Casey would realise an angry Casey photograph had been the end goal all along._

_He went out less because they had more work to do, and on the weekends, she would rent a lame movie and he would sit beside her on the sofa and pick holes in it till she threw a cushion at him with a muted "Der-ek!"_

_He would smirk and throw the cushion back and the game would continue until she was lying under him, being tickled and he would loom over her, his eyes sparkling at her laughter._

_Then it would come; the moment when time stood still._

_She lost count of how many times the movie night ended with one or other of them sitting up finally and saying "moron" or "lamebrain" quietly, then push themselves off the sofa and go to their room with a soft click of the door._

_It probably happened once a week for five months._

_Until it didn't._

_Until the one time when he loomed over her eyes sparkling, and she didn't laugh._

_Casey smiled._

_And Derek kissed her._

_They covered the indiscretion up the next day; pretended the kiss hadn't happened. Ignored each other for two weeks. He didn't walk with her to class anymore._

"_This is stupid." Casey said one Saturday morning in their kitchen. _

"_Yes. You are." He retorted, scooping breakfast cereal into his mouth like it was about to be stolen by the honey monster._

"_If I'm stupid, so are you." She fired back._

_He raised his eyebrows at her, smirking._

"_Der-ek!"_

"_Okay. What are we talking about?" he knew damn well._

"_Us." Casey said. The amusement died from his face._

"_What 'us'?"_

_She smiled, weakly. "That 'us'. The one that doesn't exist but we are so scared that one lousy kiss implies it does."_

"_I don't do lousy kisses."_

"_Okay. One not so lousy kiss. Derek. We're adults. We can handle this without pussyfooting around."_

_He finished his breakfast and moved to the sink to wash the bowl up. (Derek and washing up equals a long story he doesn't want to repeat, but Casey and unwashed bowls is not a combination he wants to see again in a hurry.)_

"_I don't pussyfoot." He looked at her seriously. "Casey just drop it okay. It's a dangerous area."_

"_We should talk about it."_

"_No we shouldn't. Really." He walked towards the door._

"_Derek." Pleading._

"_No, Casey."_

_Then he _really_ wasn't talking to her._

_So this Saturday evening she was baking cookies. She was doing it to make herself feel better, but also because Derek loved cookies and she sort of wanted to get their friendship back again._

_Her timing was perfect because they came out of the oven, five minutes before he walked through the door from his shift at the same diner they had eaten in that first night._

_He smelt the cookies as soon as he opened the door, he walked to the kitchen to investigate but when he saw Casey was in there, he moved away again. She felt her shoulders slump and turned to the kitchen window to hide her face._

_She only saw the hand sneak four cookies from the plate out of the corner of her eye._

"_Der-ek! That's greedy!" She cried._

_He smirked and stuffed them into his mouth in one go before he left for his room._

_Later as she sat on the sofa, he flopped down beside her._

"_Where are the rest?" he said. "I've searched the kitchen. You've hidden them well."_

"_Maybe I ate them."_

_He laughed. "Yeah right. There were more than a dozen there."_

_Casey lifted the cushion between them to reveal a tin of cookies. He snatched it up and removed the lid._

_She rolled her eyes. Derek relented and passed her back the tin. "Share them with me?"_

"_Does that mean you want to be friends again?"_

_Derek looked thoughtful. "Hmmm…are the cookies good enough for that?" He bit into one. "Okay!"_

"_You're an idiot."_

"_You're beautiful." He said. Deliberately. Pointedly. "And I want to kiss you every time I'm in the same room as you. I have done ever since we were fifteen. Living with you and not touching you is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. You are my step-sister and I should behave. But I can't."_

_Casey's eyes widened._

"_I care about you more than I should, Case."_

_And then she was in his arms as willing a participant as he was, the cookies long forgotten._

_They had spent the whole evening kissing…until…_

* * *

Derek was dreaming too. If Casey dreams were rated 12, Derek's were rated NC-17.

_Sharing an apartment with the girl you were fixated on…sucked. You could walk around the place, just minding your own business and then suddenly come across her in some position that made you want to leap into a cold shower. The trouble with the way Derek felt about Casey…even the way she did the laundry or washed up was erotic to him._

_The temptation to catch her in a state of undress was unbelievable, and the night she finally let you kiss her…_

_He didn't know why he had leant over Casey and let his mouth meet hers for the first time. Correction, of course he did. She was beautiful, intelligent and that was something he had wanted to do since he was fifteen. But it couldn't continue. They were step-siblings. So they had broken apart and walked away- and ignored each other._

_He felt her watching him, every day. He had watched her in return when she wasn't looking – he was better at hiding that sort of thing. It was excruciating._

_He had already decided to give in the morning of the cookie fest. He just wasn't going to make it easy for her._

_The admission that he cared about her had taken a lot. He knew he had never opened himself up as much before._

_He had never cared this much before._

"_I care about you more than I should, Case." He had said, honestly. Then he had watched as her fingers found his and weaved themselves into his hand. He felt the sofa cushions dip as she knelt up, and then smelled the heady scent of Casey as her lips found his._

"_This is wrong." He had said. "Don't you care?"_

_Casey had smirked. "Screw it!" she replied._

_Her spare hand found the back of his neck and their lips met._

_All he remembered from that point on were the vivid colours a lack of oxygen gave him._

"_You're good at this." He murmured._

"_Only with you." She replied against his lips._

_They kissed for hours, gentle kisses building. When they pulled apart, and he scooped her into his arms, they were both breathless._

"_Don't think about this." He had ordered._

_Casey had laughed. "I'm not backing down, Derek."_

"_Good." He had smirked._

_Then after a pause while they watched some comedy programme he could remember nothing about, the kissing began again._

_This time it was different; as though aware of the later hour and the more bewitching setting, the kisses were deeper, and their hands started to wander._

_He wasn't sure who had started the clothing removal process. He suspected it might have been him; although he did remember trying to stop Casey removing his belt, but he didn't try very hard. _

_Derek did remember sweeping her up into his arms and carrying her to his room._

_One minute they were touching and caressing, and then the next he was asking her permission._

_She hadn't hesitated._

_In retrospect, that was surprising, knowing what he knew now about her inexperience, but they were both carried away, maybe that was it. Casey hadn't behaved as though it was her first time. The climax came and afterwards they lay in each others arms, kissing softly, murmuring words they had held back for a very long time._

_He didn't know who had started it that first time._

_But it was Casey who touched him intimately and seduced him the second time._

_And Derek was definitely not complaining._

_The last time, the important time, the _conception_ was actually the fourth time._

_And passion aside, it was the most loving._

"_Again? Derek." She had laughed as he started kissing her purposefully._

"_I'm not letting you think about this too much. If you think about it, you might regret it. I'm not letting that happen."_

_Casey had sat up and looked at him properly. "I'm not going to regret this Derek."_

_He had sat up too, slipped his arms around her, and rested his chin on her shoulder._

"_Be my future." She had nodded and let him pull her down again._

* * *

Casey woke in the hospital bed with a start and a gasp.

Derek was at her side in an instant.


	9. Chapter 9

The concern was written all over his face and Casey blushed, wondering what he would have said if he had known the shock and pain on her face had nothing to do with the labour and everything to do with her dream-memories of their fight. The big one. The one where he left her.

"Casey?" he asked and his palm cupped the side of her face.

"Bad dream." She mumbled and he relaxed, smiled even.

"I'm not surprised. You're drugged up to the eyeballs. I keep expecting you to strip off and dance the can-can."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You wish."

Derek chuckled. "Casey. I hate to say this, but you couldn't turn on a faucet in your current state."

She eased herself back onto the bed carefully. "I'm keeping a record of every insult, Derek. When I'm back on my feet…you're toast."

He pulled his chair closer. "Really?" he smirked. "I guess you'll need the exercise."

Casey looked daggers at him, but she was rather relieved at his return to form. It made it easier to remember the girl on the phone, and the fact that he was the father of her child not her boyfriend. No one said they had to like each other, did they?

She must have looked pensive, because Derek felt his conscience twitch. He wanted her to feel normal, hence the teasing. He didn't want to hurt her.

He leant his arms on her bed and his chin on his arms. "As whales go, you look pretty good."

"Was that a compliment?" she asked suspiciously.

"Only if you squint."

The midwife returned to check her. It was getting really painful when they did that now. The doctor had mumbled something about a weird uterus shape – which of course led to more teasing from Derek.

He averted his eyes, not really relishing the idea of what the nurse was doing to his ex-lover. Casey had offered him the chance to leave, but then he had seen the pain she was in and he couldn't. She had asked him if he wanted to step out for the actual delivery as well. But he said no.

"You're squeamish Derek, stop trying to be a hero."

"If I don't look I'll be fine."  
"Why are you staying if you aren't going to look?"

He shrugged. "You need me."

"I'd cope."

"Yeah. But I don't want you to, not on your own."

Casey had smiled then and they had held hands, while the traumatic examination took place.

"Nine centimetres." The nurse announced. "At this rate I think another twenty minutes or so and you can start to push."

Derek felt Casey starting to shake. He stood up and bent his lips to her ear.

"You can do this. In a couple of hours, you'll be sitting up with a cup of tea wondering what all the fuss was about."

* * *

Two hours later, the cup of tea was nowhere in sight.

The midwife was in the room all the time now.

"You've been nine and a half centimetres for an hour and a half, Casey. I think we can start trying to push gently, and see if the cervix opens fully."

And the room became a hive of activity as they prepped Casey for delivery.

"This is embarrassing." Casey moaned as they moved her into position, legs spread wide.

"They've seen it all before." Derek said reassuringly.

She threw him a look. "I wasn't talking about them. I meant lying here like this in front of _you_."

And then his lips were at her ear again.

"_I've_ seen it all before too, princess. Remember? That's what got us into this mess. Or have you forgotten the details of that night? _My_ fingers…my _tongue_?"

Relieved that the midwife couldn't hear what he was saying to her, Casey turned into a beetroot.

"Der-ek!" she mumbled.

"Yeah. You moaned that then too." He smirked, wondering if there was something freakish about being vaguely turned on by the memories of making love to Casey. He glanced down the bed, to where the midwife had positioned herself, and all thoughts of sex went out of the window.

He took Casey's hand in his own.

"Now. Don't break my fingers." He said. "I need them."

"I'll break something else if you start reminiscing in my ear again." She retorted. He laughed.

* * *

A further hour and a half later, and Derek could see she was tired. She was completely worn out and the baby was still firmly inside her. They gave Casey a rest for a moment and Derek moved to talk to the doctor.

"She's worn out."

"I know. We're going to have to intervene. The baby is fine, but Casey hasn't got the energy left." She put down the clipboard she was looking at. "Casey honey." The doctor moved to Casey's bedside.

"Yes?" She asked wearily.

"You're very tired. You need help. Now I need you to concentrate because you need to make a very big decision. Okay?"  
Derek regained his place at Casey's side and took her hand. He gave it a squeeze.

"You have three choices because we have to intervene somehow. Forceps, Ventouse, or C-section."

For once Derek was pleased she was such a keener, because she had read up on the various methods. They had already discussed it after one harrowing antenatal class. Casey hated the idea of the baby being pulled out.

She also hated the idea of being cut open.

She looked up at Derek, and he smiled reassuringly.

"I'll go with whatever you think, Case." He said.

"C-section." She decided.

* * *

Casey had seen Derek in green scrubs before, when she was sixteen and in hospital. He looked good in them now. She had tried very hard to talk him out of being in the operating room, but he refused to budge. Now with all the green cloth and masked faces, she was immensely grateful for his presence.

They gave him a stool so that he could sit beside her head. Her hair was tucked into a cap and she looked very vulnerable.

"I should have phoned Nora." He said, quietly. What if something happened to her, here, now?

"No." Casey said simply.

"I'm sorry princess. About all of this."

"There were two of us there, Derek. I made the decision too."

"I'm older. I should have known better."

She laughed and earned an amused reprimand from the nurse who was prepping her stomach with iodine. The anaesthetist was topping up her epidural.

The surgeon came over and introduced herself.

"So. Do you have names chosen?"

"Yes." Derek said. The surgeon raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Sorry." Derek said, realising he was supposed to say what the names were. "Steven if it is a boy and Lucy if it is a girl."

There was a murmur of agreement around the room as the medical staff agreed with the name choices.

"Nice, normal names. Last month I delivered twin boys called Austin and Bentley. Their father was a car freak."

Derek grinned at Casey. "See I could have had hockey names."

She opened her mouth to retort and then turned green.

"I'm going to be sick." The nurse the other side of her head held out a bowl and Casey vomited.

"I don't think it warranted that reaction, Casey." Derek said. Then he was wiping her mouth and smoothing her hair from her face.

"You okay?"

"I'll tell you when it's over." She smiled.

"I'm proud of you, sweetheart." He said, allowing himself to be completely honest just this once. "You've handled this so well."

"I had help, D. I couldn't have done this without you."  
"You wouldn't have had to do this if it wasn't for me!"

"I don't regret it Derek." Casey said. "I promised you I wouldn't and I don't."

"Of all my mistakes, you're my favourite." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out."

"So am I."

"It's a Steven!" The surgeon announced, pulling the baby from Casey and passing him to a waiting nurse. Derek glanced over at his son and then back at his son's mother. Casey had tears falling from both eyes, so he brushed them away with his thumbs. They stared at each other, tears in both their eyes and he reached down and kissed her on the lips.

"For what it's worth. For this moment. I love you." He whispered.

"Back to normal tomorrow?" She asked. He nodded. "Then, I love you too, Derek."

And then the nurse was standing beside Derek to hand him his son, and the moment passed.

Steven was a large baby considering he was two and a half weeks early. The doctor checked him over and announced that Casey would have struggled to deliver him naturally because he had a big head.

"That figures. He's definitely yours." She said to Derek. Cuddling their son to him, he smirked.

"He's got my eyes too."

She looked at him in surprise. "Really?"

Derek turned the baby slightly so that Casey could see his face, and her eyes met Steven's. A pair of brown eyes.

They _were_ Derek's eyes.

Shocked by the bright lights and the noise and a sudden hunger, Steven pulled a face, but he didn't cry.

Casey chuckled. "Oh hell!"

"What?" Derek asked.

"I'm never going to be able to keep this from our parents. He looks exactly like you do when you're hungry!"

* * *

They were back in their hospital room now and Casey was trying to feed Steven. It wasn't easy, because she was tired. Derek helped, unbuttoning her nightdress and opening her bra. Casey had got past the point of feeling embarrassment. Derek wasn't embarrassed either.

He did notice that her breasts had changed since…but he wisely held his tongue as he helped her get comfortable.

When Casey and Steven were settled, Derek pulled up his chair.

"So. Do I phone home now?" he asked.

Casey nodded. "I want to see them."

"You don't really think that they'll work out he's mine, do you?" Derek asked.

"Not yet. We could have a problem in a few years, especially if he starts looking like your baby photos."

They were quiet for the moment, little sucking noises the only sounds in the room.

"Thank you." Derek said. "For my son."

"Thank you, too. We may not have managed the relationship, but this child between us, is the best thing you could have ever given me."

"Does that mean I'm excused Christmas presents for a while?"

* * *

Derek had taken a picture of Steven with his cell phone. Now he forwarded it to his step-mom's cell. The accompanying message read:

**Hello Grandma, I've arrived. Come to Toronto and meet me. Love Steven XXXX**

The phone rang immediately.

"Derek stop pricking about." It was his father.

"Who's pricking about? You're a granddad. Casey had the baby."

The reply was unrepeatable. There was a pause as George fed the news back to Nora, then an "Ow!" as he had the cell snatched from his fingers.

"Derek? How is she? How's the baby? And what the hell is all this about Toronto?"

"Casey is fine. She's asleep and so is the baby. I invited her to spend the weekend with me in Toronto, you know, show her my new pad and everything, and Klutzilla here decides she would make my worst nightmare come true and go into labour in my apartment. So I rushed her to hospital. Nora. She had a C-section."

"Oh. Why?"

"She got too exhausted to push, and she refused forceps etc. She's had a rough time of it, but she's been fantastic."

"And the baby? He's two weeks early."

"He's fine, scored almost full marks on his APGAR so I guess he's a keener like his mom. He's beautiful actually. Dark hair and brown eyes." He paused. "Stop talking to me woman and get in the car."

"Which hospital?"

"The one Casey was born in apparently."

Nora smiled.

"We'll be there in a couple of hours."

"See you soon."

* * *

Casey had been aware of Derek's conversation with her mom. She had been dozing. She was tired, and Steven was a warm bundle in her arms. When he dozed off so did Casey. Derek had lifted his son from her arms and cuddled him to his chest, a fleecy blanket across the baby's back.

Derek's ironic "You're a granddad" comment to George had woken Casey up. Of course, his father will have assumed that he meant step-granddad. Derek and Casey knew the truth.

Now that the phone conversation was over, Derek was sitting in an armchair in the corner of the room, rubbing his son's back with his hand. She watched him kiss the baby's head and murmur something into his ear.

And Casey made a decision.


	10. Chapter 10

"Don't you think you ought to take your wedding ring off?" Casey said a couple of hours later.

"Good point." Derek said slipping it from his finger and putting it back on his necklace. "I hope the hospital staff doesn't let anything slip."

"We'll just make like it's a misunderstanding."

Derek sniffed. "Are you sure you aren't able to get out of bed yet?"

"I can but it's a lot of effort, why?"

He pointed to the bassinette beside him. "_Your_ son has a dirty diaper."

"_My_ son?" Casey asked with amusement as she folded her arms.

Derek sighed.

"_My_ responsibility?" he asked. Casey nodded.

So when George and Nora walked into the room, Derek was changing a diaper.

Nora stood behind him and watched. "That will fall off, Derek. It isn't tight enough."

"You got an opinion. You change the diaper." He pointed out, still revolted by the sticky black mess that had been welded to Steven's rear end. He undid the Velcro and tightened the diaper.

George laughed. "Well I'm impressed Casey. How did you manage to get Derek changing diapers?"

"He complained about the smell. I can't move very far at the moment. Derek was the last one left in the room." She sat forward. "Hi George!" she said giving her step-father a big hug and a kiss.

Nora was busy watching Derek and her grandson.

"Now that's too tight." She complained.

"Casey!" Derek moaned.

"Mom. Let him be. He's learning."

"Two fingers, Derek."

"Don't tempt me."

Nora laughed, "No. I mean, slip two fingers into the waistband of the diaper. That's how tight you should make it." She demonstrated. Derek was impressed.

"Thanks." He quickly did up the poppers on the sleep-suit and picked his son up. "Shall we give you to Grandma?" he asked Steven.

Nora took him eagerly, cooing and fussing.

Derek rolled his eyes as he washed his hands. "Watch out, Dad. She'll be wanting another."

George smirked. "Tough. Not physically possible any more." He made a scissor motion with his fingers.

"Ew! Too much information!" Derek said. He flung himself back into the armchair and watched his parents with the new addition. George was almost as besotted as Nora.

"Go to Grandad." Nora said. "I want to give presents to Mommy."

George took the little bundle and rested him expertly against his shoulder. He had four of his own after all.

"Where are the others?" Derek asked. He had sort of expected the whole family to be there.

"Outside in the waiting area. We didn't want to come in en masse. So. You ended up doing the hand holding."

"I was in the room." Derek confirmed. "As far away from the business end as possible."

George pulled up a chair next to him, still balancing the baby on his shoulder, reached down for the TV remote and flicked the channel on to the hockey.

"Can't have been easy watching your sister give birth."

Derek looked at his father. "_Step_-sister. No it wasn't."

"Put you off kids for life?" George asked. Derek's son opened bleary eyes and looked towards his daddy.

"Not exactly." Derek said, stroking the baby's head with his finger.

"Not in a hurry to be a dad though?"

"When it happens. It happens." Derek said, deliberately not looking at his son's mother.

"Steven." Said Nora to Casey. "I like it. It was my dad's name."

"I know, that's why I chose it. He's Steven George." Casey said.

"Steven George McDonald." Nora said. Derek had the first of what he suspected would be many pangs.

George looked surprised. "George?"

Casey nodded. "You're a good role model. I guess one day, Steven might have a step-dad. I hope he's as good a person as you." She looked up and saw Derek staring at her and Casey wished she had held her tongue.

They spent a while giving Nora a blow by blow account of the labour and then George who had long ago relinquished hold of Steven, went out into the corridor to get the rest of the family.

"When are you coming home?" Nora asked while he was gone.

Derek intervened. "Casey's in here until probably Wednesday. Then she's going to stay with me for a while." He said it with determination clear in his voice because he hadn't discussed it with Casey. He knew now though, there was no one else who he trusted to look after Casey and the baby. Not for a while anyway.

Nora looked surprised and not entirely happy.

"Derek. Much as I appreciate the late developing brotherly concern for Casey, I hardly think a bachelor pad is the best place for a baby."

Casey shook her head. "You should see it mom. It's not a bachelor pad. Derek has a cot and everything."

"Why?"

"So I'm not allowed to be a good uncle now?" He said defensively. "Look Nora. You and Dad have work. I've got leave owing. I can be at home with Casey for a couple of weeks. I bet you didn't expect the baby this early so you aren't prepared."

That was true enough. Nora was self-employed which meant taking time off wasn't easy and cost the family money. George had a court schedule arranged months in advance.

"You can try it." Nora said reluctantly, "but if it's too much for Casey then she moves home. And Derek…this is not the time to be using your sister's new baby as a 'babe magnet'." Derek frowned in confusion. "Oh come on. I know you. You'd go around pretending you were a single father just for chick sympathy."

* * *

The rest of the family filed in. Marti in particular was bouncing with excitement. A teenager now, she was allowed a proper hold of her nephew.

"Aw! He's cute. He's got your face, Casey. Does his dad have brown eyes?"

"You don't expect Casey to remember that. It was a long time ago. It was probably dark." Derek said.

The entire family rounded on him.

"Der-ek!"

"What?"

Nora tutted. "What happened to the caring step-brother?"

Derek pulled a face. "There's no point in pretending. The father was an unmitigated ass-hole and she's far better off without him."

Casey watched him, seeing the self-loathing in the set of his shoulders.

"Derek. Stop it." She said quietly.

Derek turned to the rest of the family who were crowded around Marti and the baby so Nora tried unsuccessfully to fish. She turned quietly to Casey. "How's Peter? Have you heard from him since he went back to England?"

"No Mom. And Peter is not the baby's father okay?" She whispered.

"Are you sure?"

Casey stared at her mother. "Mom. I know I crossed to the dark side and had a child out of wedlock but do you think I've changed _so_ much that I didn't know exactly _who_ my baby's father is?"

Nora looked chastened and embarrassed. "I'm sorry Casey. I shouldn't judge. You're a bright, sensible girl and I wasn't there so I don't know the full story. I'm a mom though, so you'll have to forgive my curiosity."

"Steven was born in love, Mom. A faded love, but love all the same."

"And his father?"

"Has another girlfriend. Mom. I don't regret anything."

"Does he know?"

Casey debated with herself. "I'm not ruining his life."

"You can't do this alone."

"I'm not doing it alone. I have all of you and Derek has stopped being Derek and started behaving with responsibility."

"I can't believe he wants you to stay with him. It's so un-derek like."

Casey laughed. "I know. I can't believe it either. He has his second bedroom done out like a nursery."

Nora looked sceptical. "I still think it has something to do with picking up girls."

* * *

When everyone else was ready to leave, Lizzie hung back. Derek nodded to Casey that he would leave too and give them some space. Gratefully, Lizzie perched next to Casey.

"So that's Steven?" she said, smiling. Her sister nodded.

"Still upset at me?"

"No." she looked thoughtful. "Casey. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Is Derek Steven's father?"

Casey looked at her sister in astonishment. She nodded.

Lizzie smiled. "Now I understand." She said simply. Then she stood, pressed a kiss to her nephew's forehead and a similar one to Casey's cheek.

"I won't tell anyone." She paused. "Is it over?"

Casey nodded.

"But you don't want it to be?" Lizzie guessed.

"I love him. I will always love him." She looked at the baby in her arms. "I'll always have a part of him though."

The door opened and Derek came back into the room.

"I think you have far more than that." Lizzie said. She walked to Derek, pressed a kiss on his cheek. "Look after your family." She said. And then she left.

"What was that?" he asked when Lizzie had gone.

Casey was wiping tears from her cheeks.

"A very perceptive young woman."

* * *

"You can't go taking time off this early in your career."

"Yes I can. I told them when I took the job that you were pregnant. Well, strictly speaking I told them my girlfriend was pregnant. They hired me knowing I would want paternity leave. I'll go back to work while you're in here and clear my desk, then when you come out of hospital I'll take paternity." He shifted on the seat. "Case, I want the keys to your apartment."

"Why?"

"So I can go get your stuff." He saw her discomfort. "Look. You aren't going to live there again. I'll empty the apartment and bring your stuff up here."

"I need my wages as well."

"I can sort that out."

She agreed reluctantly, and by the end of the conversation, Derek had neatly and effectively moved Casey into his home.

* * *

"This is your paperwork." The midwife said, handing over an envelope to Casey. "You'll need that to register your son's birth. Have you got a car seat?" Derek nodded. "I had it fitted yesterday." Fitted to his new company car. (he did a lot of travelling with his job.)

"Okay. Well then. I'll get a wheelchair to help you out to the car and then we're done. Good luck to you both with your new family."

Derek put an arm around Casey's shoulder and pulled her to him.

"Will you slow down?!" she said, urgently.

"Casey. I'm driving well below the speed limit. CHILL." She looked across at the dial and saw he was telling the truth.

"Sorry. I'm on edge."

He smiled. "So am I. Do you have any idea how many times I had to get the guy to check the car seat?"

They both laughed.

"Thanks." Casey said.

"For what?"

"For letting us stay. You'll regret it, you know. Crying babies in the middle of the night."

"I've been in the hospital at night with you both for the last five days, Casey. I can cope. I just want to bring you both home."

* * *

They sat in the living room on the sofa. Steven gurgling on Derek's lap.

"FUCK!" Derek said.

"What the_ hell_ have we done?" Casey asked.

"We're parents! Jesus-H-Ch…"

"Derek! Not in front of our son."

"Sorry. I never want you to repeat that. You understand?" he said to the little, tiny baby in his arms.

Casey started to giggle.

"Shut up, Mommy." Derek said, a smile crossing his lips.

Casey stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh that's very grown up." He complained.

"Says Mr Sensible."

They grinned at each other and Casey rested her head against his shoulder.

"Seriously Derek. How the hell do we do this?"

"Honestly, hun? One day at a time."

She frowned. "Has he filled his diaper again?"

Derek swore. "Best make that one hour at a time."


	11. Chapter 11

Casey was feeding Steven. She was sitting propped up on the sofa, the baby lying on a cushion across her lap. Derek was trying very hard not to stare.

It had nothing to do with sexuality and everything to do with wonder. He could not believe that Casey's body was providing their son with exactly the correct nutrients for his development. He didn't blame his son for the quiet look of contentment currently on his face.

He caught Casey's eye.

"Sorry. I'm not a voyeur, honestly."

She smiled and looked down at her son, then winced. Looking at her baby caused a wave of love for him and that in turn made her milk increase. Sometimes, that hurt.

Derek switched the hockey on. Casey closed her eyes. She found the hockey quite soporific. Since Derek had been on paternity leave she had fallen asleep to the commentary of many games.

Derek glanced across at her. If it wasn't for the fact he knew this would all go to pieces one day, his life right now was perfect.

* * *

"I need you to take me somewhere." Casey said, a few days later.

Derek looked up from his breakfast. "Sure. Where?"

"I need to register Steven's birth."

Silence.

"Okay. Tomorrow?"

"Please."

Derek didn't sleep that night and it wasn't because his infant son wasn't sleeping. He just couldn't stop thinking about tomorrow and wondering whether or not Casey would put those two important words on the birth certificate.

Under 'Father's Name':

Derek Venturi.

He wanted it. Derek wanted it so much it hurt. But he knew that he couldn't ask it of her. So if she wanted to register Steven McDonald's father as a blank, Derek would have to accept it.

He was groggy the next day, but he got them to the office in one piece.

"Ms McDonald." The registrar greeted her. "And this is Steven?"

Casey had nodded, and Derek realised he was just a spare part.

Then she had spoken, pointed at Derek.

"And this is Steven's father, Derek."

The registrar had nodded. "Is his name going on the birth certificate?"

Derek felt his heart in his mouth. His hands grew clammy.

Casey nodded.

Was it wrong to kiss the mother of your child in a registry office? He didn't care. He pecked her on the cheek, caught her hand and squeezed it.

Amused, the registrar motioned to the chairs and they took a seat in front of the man in the suit. Derek was holding Steven now.

"Okay. Let's get started." The Registrar said.

"Baby's Name?"

"Steven George Venturi." Casey announced.

Derek stared at her.

* * *

"Do you mind?" she asked afterwards.

"Are you insane?" he asked. "Casey, of course I don't mind! You just made my day, my year, my f'ing life!"

"It's going to take some hiding." She said.

He nodded. "Yeah. Hiding your baby's father is one thing. Hiding the fact you registered him with your step-brother's surname…" He looked at her, shifting the baby on his shoulder. "Thank you."

"He's your son, Derek. I don't want to deny that."

"Let's just hope Dad and Nora never see his passport."

They smiled.

"Want to go celebrate?" Casey asked. Derek nodded.

"The ice cream is on me."

* * *

Derek was thoughtful. Casey could sense his distraction. It was a relief when he finally spoke up.

"Can you manage on your own tomorrow night?" he asked.

Casey braced herself, convinced that he was off to see _her_. The girl from the phone that night. So far, Casey knew he hadn't been to see her. He was spending all his time at home with Casey and their baby. It couldn't be long though. She wasn't going to stand in his way, however much she wanted to.

"Sure." Casey said.

"Good. Sam's asked me over for a beer. I haven't seen him in ages."  
And Casey was as confused as ever.

* * *

"So. Have you thought about it?" Sam asked.

"Thought about what?" Derek answered. He'd only been in the house five minutes.

"Are you going to share my apartment with me? It's perfect D. Chicks will _love_ it. It's close to the centre of Toronto. There are two large bedrooms. The décor is minimalist, masculine. Come on. If you don't I'm saddled with Ralph."

"Sorry Sam. I have somewhere."

"But this is so much better."  
Derek shook his head. "I need the second bedroom for Casey and Steven."

"Derek. Casey is a big girl. She can go and live at home with your parents. She was the one that got pregnant by some lame college kid."

"Do you realise how much of an ass-hole you sound right now?"

Sam shook himself. "Sorry. I've been hanging around sports jocks too long."

"Sam. I need to be there for her okay?"

Sam looked at him. "Why don't you sound like an 'obnoxious jerk' anymore?" he asked, thinking of all the times he had listened to his ex-girlfriend go on about her annoying step brother.

"I'll never give up on 'obnoxious jerk' status." Derek said, smiling.

"I want to see a picture of Steven…Now! This kid must be outstanding if he holds your attention like this."

"Because?" Derek asked, handing Sam the picture.

"I don't know what is more frightening. The fact you have a picture to hand or..." Sam paused and glanced down at the picture in front of him.

"Or the fact he looks so much like you." He said in surprised.

There was a long pause.

"Fucking hell, Derek!"

And his friend knew his cover was blown.

* * *

When Casey realised Derek was going to be out, she picked up the phone and called Emily.

"Casey! How are you? God I've missed you! How's life? Have you graduated yet?"

And Casey felt very guilty.

"Life's good Em. I'm living in Toronto."

"TORONTO! You're right on my doorstep! We need to meet up!"

Casey smiled. "Are you free tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night sounds cool. Give me your address."

An explanation is necessary. Emily's parents had moved to Toronto a year after they all went to college. Emily knew _nothing _about Casey's pregnancy.

The doorbell rang and Casey went to answer it. On the doorstep was Emily, squealing and holding onto a bottle of white wine for dear life.

"Hi Em!" Casey greeted her.

"Hi Casey!" They hugged and Emily briefly noticed that Casey had put on a little weight. Most of it had gone on her hips and her bust though so she looked good on it. Oblivious to the mechanics of her friend's mind, Casey led Emily into Derek's living room.

"This place is cool!" Emily said, shrugging off her coat.

"Thanks. It isn't mine though."

Emily looked up from fingering the music collection. "Oh?"  
"I'm just staying here for a bit."

Emily frowned. "Mysterious, much." She stated. Casey smiled.

"It's Derek's."

Her friend stopped. "Derek's?" She looked around quickly.

"He's out." Casey reassured Emily. She relaxed. "It wasn't that we had a bad break up, it's just…I feel embarrassed about the crush business."

Casey nodded. "He's fine with it Em."

Emily sat on the sofa.

"So why are you staying here?" she asked.

Casey sighed. "I needed some help." She replied. "With Steven."

Emily frowned, and then a wail on the monitor in the corner cut her off.

"That's Steven." Said Casey enigmatically and went to get her son.

She just sort of wished her best friend would say something. Something other than "Oh my god!"

In the end, Casey dumped her baby in her friend's arms.

"Meet your godson." She said. "When I eventually get around to having him christened."

Emily looked at the tiny man in her arms. "He's beautiful."

"Thank you. I think so."

"Where's his Dad?"

Casey smiled. "A one night stand." She said, putting it all in its most brutal form.

"I don't believe you."

Casey snorted. "Strange but true. I got seduced, Emily."

"What did Derek do to him?"

"I'm sorry?"

"There's no way Derek stood back and let someone screw you and dump you while pregnant."

"He handled it in his own way."

"How come it didn't make the news?"

Casey chuckled. "It's a long story. Maybe some other time."

They had a lovely evening catching up. Steven who was still not in a regular sleep pattern was cuddled and cooed over. They were chatting away nicely, when he developed the Venturi sense of hunger and began to wimper.

"Sorry Em. He's hungry." Casey said, and began to feed him.

Her friend watched her, fascinated.

"I always knew you were a born Mom, Case. I just never figured you for the unmarried sort. He must have been one hell of a guy."

"He was." Casey said, and watched her son's contented sucks.

They gossiped and giggled and Casey realised she should never have left it so long before telling Emily. She apologised.

"You don't owe me an apology, Casey. You had the world on your shoulders. It was me that should have wondered why you were so quiet."

"I guess we're both guilty." Casey agreed.

There was a click at the front door.

"That's Derek." Casey said, shifting Steven to the other side and re-attaching him. Emily looked panicked.

"Relax, Em."

Steven's father came through the living room door and stopped when he saw they had company.

"Em!" He grinned. His ex-girlfriend (the one he didn't get pregnant) smiled tentatively.

"What do you think?" he asked, motioning towards the baby in Casey's arms.

"She's done well. So how come you didn't kick the bastard to Timbuktu?"

Derek smiled. "Casey asked me not to."

"Wimp." Emily said. Casey laughed.

"Coffee?" he asked.

"Please." She followed him into the kitchen.

Derek smirked as he made the coffee. "Get it off your chest Emily."

"I thought you loved her. When you dumped me, you said you were going after Casey."

"I know."  
"Derek…she's had a baby. Someone else's baby."

Derek turned around and looked at her. "Did Casey actually say that?" he asked.

Emily was thoughtful. Then the penny dropped.

"He's yours? But, she said a one night stand…so how come she's here?"

"I screwed up. We aren't together. But Casey is letting me be in Steven's life."

His ex-girlfriend sighed. "Derek. For the love of Mike, will you two just get your shit together, please… I don't think I can take much more of this. I won't have my godson's parents lying to each other. Tell her for heaven's sake. How hard is it to say Casey I love you?"

"Emily. I didn't know you cared." He smirked.

"Grow up Daddy."

* * *

"So. Emily is godmother?" Derek said later when Emily had gone and they were sitting together on the sofa. As had become his custom, Derek had an arm around Casey.

"For what it's worth. I can't have him christened. Then I have to either acknowledge you as his father or have him christened without you. Maybe later."

"Are you sore that I told Emily and Sam?"

She looked up at him. "No. They're our friends. They'd find out soon enough. You did swear them to secrecy didn't you?"

"Of course."

"Three down, the rest of the world to go."


	12. Chapter 12

Steven Venturi was now more than six weeks old. It was time Casey talked to Derek about moving out.

Derek, however, was tired. He was back at work, covering long shifts, and when he came home all he wanted to do was sleep.

Casey had had the baby all day, and very little rest. All _she_ wanted to do was sleep.

Steven was growing up, becoming a little more aware. _He_ wanted to stay awake.

It was not a winning combination.

"You're not the only one working hard here, Derek!" Casey screamed above the sound of Steven crying. Her stomach felt bruised whenever she was tired, and she felt particularly tired today. Steven had worked his way through three sets of clothes and Derek's horrible old washing machine was struggling to cope. She had counted on Derek being home early enough that she could have an hour or two of decent sleep before the eleven o'clock feed. Now Derek was on the phone to her, telling her he was going to be late…again.

Casey hung up, sat down and cried.

The novelty had definitely worn off.

She loved her son, and she had known it would be hard work. But _this_ much hard work?

Casey sobbed her way through the evening, despairing. In the end, having checked everything she could check, changed everything she could change, and sure he was as comfortable as he could ever be, she put Steven in his cot, still crying and lay on her bed, a box of tissues beside her.

Casey cried herself to sleep.

And because Steven was trying to teach himself to go to sleep, by crying, eventually he went to sleep too.

A very tired Derek came home half an hour later. At first he was concerned when he couldn't find Casey and Steven. He hated fighting with her because it scared him to death that she would leave and he would never get her back. It was always a relief when he opened the door and she was there.

Except tonight, she wasn't there.

Then he realised she was in her room with Steven and they were both asleep. He watched them from the door, a weary smile on his lips.

Being careful not to wake them, he pulled the comforter out from under her, and covered Casey up. Then he saw the bin full of sodden tissues by the bed. He sighed.

He left her room to change for bed and switch everything thing off. Finally, he went back to Casey's room and slipped into bed beside her.

Derek moved close to her back, circling her waist with his arm.

"I'm sorry I'm so late." He murmured. Casey turned in his arms, and snuggled into his chest.

"I'm sorry I shouted." She whispered but her eyes were still closed. "Stay. Sleep here."

He tightened his arms around her. And soon the whole family was asleep.

Of course, it only lasted three hours, and then Steven got hungry. Not that Casey was complaining. Her chest hurt so much because he had missed a feed she was desperate to feed him. She sort of expected Derek to go back to his own room; but he lay beside her, turned towards her, dozing. When she finished the feed and put a sleepy Steven back in his cot she turned back round to find Derek was looking at her.

"I want you to stay." He said quietly. "I want this to be Steven's home, not London."

She climbed back into bed.

"Okay. But just for the short term? Until I can find another apartment near by." Casey asked. "If we get in your way, you can tell me, without me thinking badly of you." She hesitated. "You can date, you know."

He brushed hair from her face. "I don't have the energy." He smiled sleepily.

Casey chuckled and whispered in his ear so as not to wake their son. "Derek Venturi doesn't have the energy. What happened to the hockey god?"

"Life."

"And his step-sister."

"Yeah." His fingers played with her hair and she was transported back to the night she spent in his arms, and the way they had lain together after the sex. They had more clothes on now, but his eyes were still soft.

They gazed at each other for a few moments. Then Derek broke the moment.

"Can we go to sleep now? I'm dead."

Casey pressed a kiss on his cheek. "Night, Roomie."

* * *

Derek slept through the next feed, and Casey slept through him getting up to get ready for work. Steven woke with his father, so Derek took him into the living room and placed him on his playmat. He was holding his head up well now when he was on his front. He let him kick like that for a while and then turned him onto his back. The baby kicked and gurgled, while Derek tied his tie.

"Be good for Mommy. She gets enough bull from me." he said seriously to the little bundle of kicking legs. Steven kicked vigorously and filled his diaper noisily.

"Hey! Less of the attitude, hotshot." Derek said, pulling the changing mat out to deal with the mess.

A while later, clean and still wriggling, Steven found himself placed on the bed beside his mother. His father leaned across to kiss her forehead.

"Case. I gotta go. Here's Steven. I've changed his diaper."

She groaned and looked up at him.

"What time is it?"

"Seven. I should have left half an hour ago, but you looked peaceful."

She smiled. "Thanks."

"I'll try and be home earlier tonight."

Casey heard the front door shut after him and sat up in bed. Steven was routing and she needed to feed him.

"May be your daddy isn't so bad after all." She said as she pulled a pillow from Derek's side of the bed to lay Steve on while he fed.

* * *

"Hi Angela! How's Oz?" Derek asked the following Saturday morning at 8am. Casey was in the kitchen and wasn't sure that she was supposed to be listening.

"That's cool. When are you getting back? Aw! Why so long? Yeah. I know the feeling. Did you get the pictures? Cool. Yeah the ones of Rose were fantastic. I can't wait for you to meet Steven…and Casey. Yeah. She's still here. No! I'm not. It was a mutual decision, okay. Butt out. It makes sense. My mind is not perverse. Yeah right! Thanks, bro. Ange, you could warn me when you put the phone on loudspeaker. So after Christmas then? Of course. Maybe next week? Take Care, Hun."

Casey grabbed a dirty plate and washed it so hard the pattern almost faded.

* * *

"Let's take Steven out." Derek said a while later. It was late November and Christmas was just around the corner. "We could do with getting some Christmas presents before we go home to see the fam."

"I was just going to get picture frames and put a new picture of Steven in them." Casey said. "I can't really afford anything else."

"Then we'll go and get some picture frames, although money isn't that tight, princess. We can get the family a few things."

"I'm not spending your money, Derek. You work hard for it."

He sighed. "Casey, will you quit sounding like a stuck record. You aren't taking advantage of me. What else am I going to spend my money on?"

"Good point. You have no life. Just a millstone of an ex-lover and a love-child round your neck."

He groaned. "Casey. Come on. You need to get out of the house. Let's wrap Stig up and take him out."

"Stig?" Casey queried. "As in 'Stig of the Dump'?"

Derek frowned. "Stig of the who?"

She shook her head. "Never-mind, it was a literary reference. Who did you mean?"

"_The_ Stig. You know that helmet guy on that car programme you like."

"What car programme I like? I don't like car programmes."

"Okay. That car programme you tolerate. The one on BBC Canada."

"You are nicknaming our son after a speed-freak with an unhealthy obsession with motorbike helmets?"

"You want to name him after a Neanderthal creature who lives on a refuse dump."

Casey hid a smile. "You're more educated than I thought, Venturi."

He turned away to avoid her gaze. "Anyway Steven / Stig fits. Now are you coming out with me or not?"

"Well when you put it like that…"

An hour later (no such thing as a quick turnaround with a young baby), they left the house. Derek grinned to himself as he watched Casey strapping _Stig_ into the car seat. She had made an effort to put on nice clothes and even a little make-up. She looked like the old Casey.

* * *

"I thought we were supposed to be buying Christmas presents, Casey said in Derek's ear."

"I am. Christmas presents for Sti- Steven."

Casey rolled her eyes. "Honestly, a 'Leafs' sleep suit?"

"He needs something for when we're watching the hockey together." He protested.

She picked the outfit up. "It is rather cute. How much is it?" Turning the hanger round, she gasped at the price. Derek snatched it from her.

"My son, my money, I can buy him what I want."

Her face fell. Derek kicked himself.

"Casey. I'm sorry. I meant our money."

"Why would you? We're not married. We're not engaged. We're not even in a relationship!"

He folded his arms. "Only because you turned me down."

"What else was I supposed to do? You and me together is a disaster."

"Our son says otherwise."

Their eyes fell to the baby in the buggy. Steven smiled up at them both and Casey bent down to pick him up.

"He's beautiful. Like his mother. And you gave him to me." Derek murmured into her hair before pressing a kiss on the baby's head. Casey leant into him.

"We're too complicated." She said, enjoying the warmth of his body.

"For now." Derek said. Casey looked up at him, wondering what the hell he was on about. She was just about to ask, when a voice behind her shouted.

"Casey?"

Derek looked up and swore.

"Truman!" Casey called back, a smile unwittingly on her lips. Derek was still swearing under his breath. Casey's ex-boyfriend moved closer. She shifted her baby on her shoulder so that she was more comfortable.

"Wow!" Truman said, as he reached them. "Is that what I think it is?"

Derek smiled winningly. "Yeah. A Gucci handbag. Have you not seen one before? They are all the rage."

Casey frowned at Derek. "Don't mind him. It's just PMS."

"Isn't that a female condition?" Truman asked. Casey shook her head.

"Perpetual Moron Syndrome."

Derek chuckled. "I'm rubbing off on you princess. Your wit has definitely improved. Must be impregnation that does it." The entire statement was too low for Truman to hear, but Casey still hissed "Der-ek!"

"Is it yours?" Truman asked Casey.

"_It_?" Derek was offended on his son's behalf. "He's wearing blue for godsake, even you should be able to work out he's a boy." Casey ignored him.

"This is _Steven_." She said with a smile. "And, yes. He's mine."

"Ours." Derek coughed to hide his interjection.

"He's lovely." Derek watched Truman's eyes drop to Casey's left hand. The gold band was still on her finger. Derek found himself putting his left hand prominently on Casey's shoulder, the matching gold band on display on Derek's ring finger.

Truman's eyes widened as they met Derek's.

Derek smirked.

_I win_.

Of course it was all a lie, but Truman didn't need to know that.

Derek rubbed the shoulder of his oblivious ex.

"What's _his_ name?" Truman asked Casey.

"Steven." She answered.

"Steven Venturi." Derek added. Casey elbowed him.

"He's lovely. He must take after you, Casey." Truman smirked. It didn't look as good as Derek's smirk. "I'd better be off. I'm late for an appointment."

"It was nice seeing you again." Casey said, smiling.

"And you, Casey. We should catch up some time." Truman turned slightly. "Derek." He nodded. And then he was gone.

Casey gently placed Steven back in the buggy.

"Nice Derek."

"What?" he looked at her with an innocent expression.

"Territorial, much." She said. But she was grinning and he threw an arm around her as she started pushing the buggy along the street.

* * *

Derek treated her to a large hot chocolate in a little café, and let her sit close to him to hide the fact she was feeding Steven.

"I love that you do that." He said quietly, his lips close to her ear out of necessity.

"Do what?"

"Feed him yourself rather than make up bottles."

"It's cheaper." She said bluntly. Derek tilted his head to one side and regarded her with amusement. Casey sighed, "and nutritionally better for him, he will have a stronger immune system as a result. The cost aspect is a bonus."

"It's fascinating."

"That's because there are breasts involved Derek. You're always fascinated by breasts."

"Hey. At least it's your breasts I'm fascinated by."


	13. Chapter 13

_The bar was dark; which was good because it hid all the grime and the stickiness, and Casey was almost able to ignore the fact that he was there, watching her._

_As per normal, he wasn't alone. _

_She was blonde this time, taller than the last, with painted red fingernails. Casey could tell because the talons were gripping his thigh tightly under the table. He was latched onto her lips in a way that defied common decency, as though he was really into the girl next to him._

_But he'd been like that with the last one, and the three before her. _

_The only girl in the room that mattered to him was the one on the tiny stage. And all he wanted from her was an acknowledgement of what he was up to. Some sign that she was affected by his actions._

_So far she hadn't bitten._

_Her words had hurt. To imply that he was the kind of guy that slept around…_

_He didn't. He'd had one other lover and if Casey thought about it she could guess who it was. There hadn't been anyone else because for a long time now she was all he thought of. _

_Her. _

_Casey. _

_The annoying step-sister. _

_The beautiful, intelligent challenge in his life._

_Casey should ignore him tonight. But she couldn't. She had managed it every time before, but tonight was different. Tonight she knew something._

_This thing between them might be over, but the consequences weren't._

_She was pregnant._

_So she got up on stage, and threw herself into the oh-so-appropriate song she had chosen._

"_You keep tellin' me don't hang around_

_While you play around with the clowns that you found_

_It ain't right"_

_She took a breath, trying to ignore the tears that were welling. Her voice was rock hard though, full of vitriol and loathing._

"_Now and then I get tired of the sound of you putting me down_

_While you're playing the town every night_

_I'm getting hung up, yes I am, yes I am_

_And you don't give a damn"_

"_No You Don't have to treat me like a fool_

_No You Don't have to be so bloody cool_

_No You Don't have to make up all the rules_

_No You Don't No, No You Don't_

_No You Don't_

_You keep playing your reckless games that will bring you fame_

_But I'll take the blame for your name_

_Well you think you've got my life in your hands_

_But you don't understand, that I've got my own plans_

_My own plans_

_I'm going down, yes I am, yes I am_

_And you don't give a damn."_

_The song ended._

_It was funny, because she had got a standing ovation for that night's performance from the rest of the crowd. Derek however had stood, pausing once right in front of her, frowning. And then he was gone._

_Casey had staggered off the stage, tears streaming and stumbled down the corridor towards her dressing room. Peter had caught her in his arms before she got there. And the story had come out. Well, the pregnancy bit and the fact her step-brother had hurt her in some way. Casey didn't elaborate. Peter didn't wait to hear._

_She only found out about the punch later._

_The following evening there was a note waiting for her in her dressing room. A note written in Derek's handwriting._

"_Right back at ya, Babe! I am what you make me. D" _

_He didn't bring any more girls to the bar. He didn't come into the bar again…not until after she had told Nora about the baby._

Casey sat up in a cold sweat and looked around her old bedroom, trying to work out if this was real or still part of her dream. The old posters were still there and everything looked the same. The only new feature was the cot in the corner. It was empty. Casey frowned sleepily, and then she remembered it was afternoon, Steven was downstairs being fussed over by a grandma, two aunts and two uncles. Derek was lounging in his own room next door.

It was Christmas Eve. They were in London. The faux wedding rings were relegated to chains around their necks and their friendship toned down. The first twenty four hours had been strange because she had expected Derek to do more to help and then remembered that of course he wouldn't.

There was a queue of willing volunteers though so she wasn't over-stretched and later that night he had come into her room and apologised for being distant.

"_We agreed that was how you would behave." Casey had smiled._

"_I know, doesn't mean I have to like it. Let me sleep in here tonight. You take my room. I'll bring him through for the feeds."_

"_It's fine Derek, I can cope."_

"_I don't want you to have to."_

_Casey smiled. "No. Honestly, I'm fine. But you could stay with me? If you don't mind sharing a bed with your son's mother under your parents' roof."_

_He had rolled his eyes at her._

_He climbed into her bed, and scooped her into his arms._

"_I'm getting too used to this." She mused, quietly in the dark._

"_Me too." He said, his arms tightening. _

"_We should be sensible parents."_

"_We are sensible parents. It's the other bit we're insane over."  
"Is there another bit?" She asked tentatively._

"_Hell if I know!" he had kissed the back of her neck and they both chuckled._

Downstairs, Casey could hear the beginnings of a baby sob. Stig was hungry. (She really needed to get out of the habit of using Derek's nickname, before it stuck.) Swinging her legs off the bed she stood up. It was time to go and be a mother.

As she reached her door and made it out onto the landing, she met Derek who was also emerging from his room.

"You heard the sobs too?" He asked, amused. Casey nodded.

"I'll go." He said.

Casey nudged him, a smile on her lips. "No. You don't have the right equipment."

Derek motioned for her to pass and she expected him to go back into his room. Instead he followed her down stairs.

"Tea?" he asked.

* * *

It was the tradition in the McDonald-Venturi household to open one present each on Christmas Eve and then the rest on Christmas Day. They sat around as a family, large, extended, but blended – and in more ways than was obvious at first glance!

Casey had Sti- _Steven_ on her shoulder and was rubbing his back. Derek sat beside her, hating the fact he had to limit how much he touched her and his son. It occurred to him, however, that he was lucky to even be in the same house as his little child. It could so easily have gone another way. He wondered if he would have had the same relationship with Sally if she had got pregnant. Probably not. The closeness with Casey came from the fact that they were step-siblings and already had a family to protect…didn't it? He glanced at her and she was looking at him. He smiled and then felt her fingers brush his as if by accident. It would look that way to the rest of the family, but he guessed otherwise.

Steven's first ever Christmas present was a toy bar to hang over his play mat. Casey placed him gently under it, and his hand reached instinctively for a little book hanging from it, and he grasped it in a death grip.

"Oh God!" Derek exclaimed. "He's a keener!"

Everyone laughed.

Robbie got a new action figure and orders to keep the little pieces away from his nephew. Marti got a cell phone and a lecture on responsible phone use. Lizzie got an acreage of Rainforest (sponsored of course) and Edwin got a magic set – from Robbie.

"Sorry Ed." Lizzie said cheerily. "He was adamant that you'd love it."

"No. It's cool, Liz. I'll show him how to use it."

Derek caught Edwin's eye and grinned. Then Lizzie handed Derek _his_ present from Robbie. A set of vampire teeth.

"Niiiice." Derek said, examining them and then putting them in his mouth.

Casey laughed. "That's actually an improvement, Derek."

"Aw! You're so cweul." Derek said with a mouth full of plastic.

"Bite me!" she retorted, and then squealed as he grabbed her and pretended to bite her neck. On the baby mat, Steven looked at his father mauling his mother with over-sized plastic teeth and started to cry.

The solitary present Casey opened that night was from Derek.

It was Derek who chose the parcel and handed it to her.

"It's a bottle." She said taking what was clearly a book-shaped parcel. It flexed slightly. Paperback? But, it was the wrong size.

She ripped the paper watching him carefully; the tears revealing a William Morris pattern. Two large moleskine ruled notebooks with the beautiful dark green designs on the outside. She opened the notebook and saw that he had written inside the cover.

_To Casey,_

_Somewhere for you to write down the unfathomable ramblings which go on in your mind. Just please, no more dog poetry._

_Love,_

_Derek._

"Do you think you could stop leaving bits of paper all over our home now?" He said, trying to sound like his fifteen year old self and failing.

Casey was dumb-struck. She couldn't believe that Derek had chosen such a personal gift. Because it was personal, her writing was very personal to her, and his gift said that he understood that. She _had_ been writing again, and, yes, on scraps of paper. She had been careful not to leave them lying around though. She wondered how he knew.

The books were beautiful, the paper satin to the touch. She ran her hand over it, and her fingers itched to pick up a fountain pen and start writing.

"Casey?" Derek asked, wondering if he had done something wrong in choosing the gift. It had been hard to show his knowledge and understanding of her without giving too much away to their family; unintentional information about the past they shared, and the little brown-eyed future gurgling in front of them.

Casey placed the books on the floor beside her and knelt up to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you." She said simply. And as she pulled away, her eyes met his and he saw the tears welling. His fingers itched to brush the tears from her cheeks.

Someone farted. The family cried, "Edwin!"

And Derek had never been so grateful to his brother's gas in his life.

* * *

Later, as Steven slept upstairs, his regular breathing audible from the baby monitor, Derek and Casey sat with their parents and shared a bottle of wine. Casey's had been watered down, but there was a tiny extra pinkness to her cheeks. Derek was sprawled on the sofa, not leaving much room for anyone else, but she had squeezed in beside him and his arm across the back of the sofa was playing with a lock of Casey's hair. His actions weren't visible to their parents sitting cuddled up in the recliner, but Casey knew what he was doing because every now and then he would tug gently on the hair; enough that she felt it, but it didn't hurt.

They were watching some lame comedy, the kind that only gets shown on Christmas Eve; the kind that is only funny on Christmas Eve. Casey sighed happily. For one evening, she had it all.

"Ooh. Derek!" Nora said, sitting up suddenly, surprising everyone in the room. "I need your help with something. Would you mind?"

Derek pulled his arm from the back of the sofa and sat up. "Sure. Now?"

Nora nodded and took him off in the direction of the back door.

Left alone in the living room, George and Casey continued to watch the TV.

"I guess she's gone to sort out my Christmas present." George said, his eyes not moving from the television screen.

Casey smiled. "Mom isn't always subtle."

"It'll be a relief when it's wrapped, I haven't been allowed in the garage for a week."

"That long? Mom's normally quick at wrapping."

"I think she was waiting for Derek to be here so that they could move it together. I gather it's quite big."

"Couldn't Ed help?"

George laughed. "Ed politely declined on account of his bad back."

"What bad back?"

"Exactly."

A moment passed. George sat forward and switched off the TV.

"Casey. We need to talk."


	14. Chapter 14

"_Casey," George said. "We need to talk."_

Surprised, Casey straightened. "Okay…about what"

"Steven."

Casey started to protest but George held up a hand. "Let me finish. I've spoken to your dad. It wasn't intentional, just a throw away comment he had made to your mom. You know, I'm not offended, Casey, you're an adult. I totally understand that you wouldn't want to discuss your legal situation with me. I am your step-father after all and this is very personal to you. I hoped that you would feel you could come to me though.

When you didn't discuss it with me, I assumed you were talking to your father. But, when he asked your mom for reassurance that I had everything under control… Casey. I need to know that you have discussed Steven with a lawyer outside of the family?"

He made the statement into a question. Casey frowned.

"Discussed what?"

George sighed, taking that as her answer.

"Well at the most simple end of the scale, have you made a will?"

Casey shook her head.

"Then you need to sort that out. Because if anything happens to you, we need to know that Steven's future is secured. Do you have life insurance?"

Again Casey shook her head. George was starting to worry her – which was his intention.

"Okay. Those are things we can sort out. You need to think about guardianship for Steven. Then you need to sort out what you are going to put in place as regards his father."

Casey frowned. "What about his father?"

"Well. Is he named on the birth certificate?" George saw anger flare. "I'm not fishing Casey. It's important for me to know if he is so that I can advise you. You don't have to show me the paperwork."

His step-daughter sighed. "Yes. He's on the birth certificate." She paused. "Steven has his surname."  
This was news to George. It hadn't really come up in conversation yet, but whenever someone had sent cards to Casey they had always referred to Steven as a McDonald. That he might be otherwise was a surprise.

"And if the father finds out and wants to be involved." George said, but then he remembered something. "Hang on. How did you get him registered with the father on the birth certificate if the father wasn't there? The father has to be present if the parents aren't married."

"He was there."

George looked surprised. "Then it is even more important that you make contingency plans for if the father tries to sue for access."

"The father has access, George."

"I thought…"

"You thought that the father was off the scene. He was, for about four months of my pregnancy. It's over between us, but he's a good father. He's a fantastic father."

She smiled at the thought of some of the things that made Derek such a good father. Her mind wandered to the other things, the things beyond fatherhood; the things that would make him a fantastic partner…if there was something still between them. Things like making her a cup of tea while she was feeding, or cuddling up to her late at night, or pulling her hair while they watched TV.

As if knowing that she was miles away, George spoke softly.

"Casey. You've let him into your life, and that gives him some moral rights."

"George. I know it does."

She smiled. "He asked me to marry him, you know. God! I was so tempted. Do you know what it would have felt like to have finally snared the person you love most in the world? The fact is I do love him though, and I couldn't do that to him. He doesn't love me and I won't have a marriage built on anything but love, however much he loves his son. He asked and I said no. And I'm glad I did, because now there is someone else in his life and he doesn't resent me. I haven't trapped him. I've let him live."

She sat forward. "I've been lapse with the contingency plans and I will let you rectify those. But, the fact is he already has complete access. He can't ask for any more because there isn't anymore to give."

A suspicion was growing in George's mind.

"George. This isn't something I was prepared to share, but you want me to answer honestly, and I don't like lying to you." Casey took a deep breath.

"When she called you 'Granddad' that first time, she wasn't being polite." A voice said from behind her. "She was calling you Granddad because that's what you are. Steven is my son."

George looked up into his own child's eyes and nodded.

"Somehow, Derek, that isn't the surprise it should be."

Casey, meanwhile, was wondering just how much of her little statement Derek had heard.

* * *

Nora emerged from the laundry room to a tableau.

George, sitting forward on the recliner, Casey leaning back on the sofa, her body inclined towards George, and Derek, standing behind Casey, his hand holding one of hers about level with her shoulder.

_Wow!_ Thought Nora. _I step out for a moment and Dynasty happens._

She stepped towards the sofa and George looked up at her.

"I owe you money. You were right."

"Good. Hand it over. Right about what?"

"Steven."

Nora's mouth made an 'O' shape. Derek winced as Casey's fingers gripped his tightly.

This was the nightmare situation. It was the confrontation. It was what she had hoped to avoid, but really she always knew it would happen. She sort of figured it would be when Steven was sixteen. Not three months.

Nora moved around the sofa to George and perched on the arm of his chair. Derek did the same for Casey. And when he sat down, he pulled her into his arms. There maybe nothing between them but he was not letting her go through this alone.

"Say something Mom." Casey pleaded. "What are you thinking? Feeling?"

Nora grasped George's hand. "Strangely enough. Relief."

Three pairs of eyes stared at her.

"Relief?" George asked.

"Yeah. I _do_ know my daughter after all."

Casey frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean I knew you were never the one night stand sort. Never the type to get seduced. And I knew Derek would never let you. I probably should have figured it out sooner. It took me until Steven was born and you moved in with Derek rather than us. Casey, the only time you've never turned to me for comfort was when Derek was there. When I realised that he was giving up his…social life for you and your baby, I knew who the baby's father was. If it had been anyone else's I would have expected to be bailing him out of police custody for assault against the father…but his own child." She looked at the way her step-son was holding her daughter. "How long did it last?"

Casey couldn't answer.

Derek said quietly. "We were only together that one time. Nora. But, it isn't how it seems. I didn't take advantage…I…" Casey leaned into him and he kissed her head.

"We weren't reckless." Casey said, wanting to reassure her mom. "We used two forms of contraception and they both failed."

"It happens." Nora said simply.

"Only to us." Derek said with a wry smile. "I'm sorry."

Nora nodded. "Don't ask me to regret my grandson, though."

Derek grinned. "I'm so proud of him." It shone in his face. Casey smiled up at him. "He's a good dad, mom. The best."

Derek and Casey looked at each other. "You're a good mom." Derek said. "For a Klutzilla."

Nora glanced at her husband. Then she walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. When she returned to the living room, she was carrying four champagne flutes and a bottle of champagne.

"We were saving this for New Year. But my husband just became a Granddad. I think I'd like to celebrate it."

George smiled at the woman who had taken his broken heart and healed it the day she agreed to marry him. He briefly remembered the pair before him being heavily involved in that decision. They had come so far in so short a time.

"I loved him before, Nora." George said. "It doesn't mean anything more to me."

"Liar." She said and George grinned.

"I'm really a Granddad?"

His face fell. "God I'm old!"

And they all laughed.

* * *

Casey was sitting on her mother's bed now. Nora was wrapping presents. George was still upstairs with Derek.

"I let you down. I'm sorry."

"Like hell you did. You just fell in love. And he's my step-son, Casey. I know him. I can see past all the crap. I can tell why."

Casey baulked at Nora's curse.

"Do you still love him?"  
Casey leaned back on the bed. "No point. There's someone else."

"But do you love him?"

Her daughter sat up. "I'm not in the habit of sleeping with people I don't love."

"Glad to hear it. But you didn't answer my question."

Casey sighed. "I love him. Not just because of what we had for a brief time or because we share a child. I love him because of what we are to each other. Mom, look at his Christmas present to me. He knows me. He understands me. How can I not love someone who knows me better than I know myself?"

"George said there's someone else." Nora stated.

"Yeah. So this will all end horribly no doubt. We'll get to the point where the only thing we have in common is our child. But for the moment, he wants to live with us. How can I not give Steven that?"

Nora nodded and internally marvelled at the mature, intelligent beauty her daughter had become.

* * *

"You know. I sort of thought we'd have this discussion before the birth." George said to Derek. "That I'd have some sort of clue…like maybe a wedding."

Derek chuckled. "And you lived with me for _how long_?"

"Casey…" George said, not even bothering to hide the fact he was probing.

"Cut it out, Dad."

"Casey." He pushed.

Derek sipped the sticky, sweet fizzy champagne and longed for a beer.

"It's an arrangement of convenience."

George narrowed his eyes at him.

"We shared something. It's over."

George sighed. "Babe Raider."

Derek laughed. "A challenge? You're on."

"I win. You tell me the truth."

"I win, you lay off."

"Deal".

Thirty minutes later, Derek sighed. "Okay. You want the truth, I'll give you the truth…"

* * *

"Case." Derek caught her arm as she passed his room on her way to bed.

"Derek."

He pulled her into his room and shut the door.

"Merry Christmas."  
"It's Christmas Eve."

"Not anymore it isn't." he pointed at the clock.

"It really isn't. Merry Christmas, Derek."

"I believe you have something for me which I need to collect."

"Christmas presents downstairs tomorrow morning." She insisted.

"I wasn't talking about Christmas presents." Derek said and produced a branch of mistletoe.

Casey laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Come on. Casey. One little kiss won't hurt."

"Fine." She said, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek.

"That's not what I had in mind." Derek said, gripping her by the waist and pressing his lips to hers.

This wasn't some chaste "you've just given birth to my baby" kiss. This was indecent.

He pulled her to him and deepened the kiss, parting her lips with his tongue. Casey felt her body meld itself to his and she lost all sense of right and wrong.

She let his tongue enter her mouth and met his lips with her own.

They kissed for several minutes. Then broke apart.

"I should go to bed." Casey said."

Derek nodded. "You need me, you call me."

"Of course."

"Casey?"

"Hmm…?"

"It could have been far worse." He said referring to the conversation with their parents.

She laughed. "Yes. It could have. At least you get to be a Dad tomorrow."

"Yeah. Case?"

"Derek."

"Can I …?"

He wanted to ask if he could sneak in behind her, slip his arms around her.

Sleep next to her.

"I want to stay." He said.

"Behave yourself?" she asked.

"Of course."

"Then yes."

So he did. When she was in her pyjamas and ready for sleep, he slid into bed behind her, grasped her waist with his arms, and pressed his lips to her hair.


	15. Chapter 15

"Merry Christmas Smerek!" Marti launched herself at Derek on the sofa with a gleefulness he thought should be illegal at 6am in the morning. Stig detached himself from Casey, turned his head towards the noise, satisfied himself it was just his aunt and turned back to his breakfast.

"Whoops! Sorry Casey!" Marti said, slightly more quietly. Casey smiled from her seat in the recliner. She was reading a book while Stig was feeding.

"Sok. Even Steven is excited this morning."

"Not excited enough to skip breakfast though." Derek said, pressing a kiss against Marti's forehead.

"He's a Venturi. What do you expect?" Casey said. Derek beamed at her for saying it out loud, no hiding.

"I can't believe I made it down before Robbie." Marti said.

"You didn't." Casey noted. "He came down half an hour ago, we sent him into Mom and George."

"Ooo. They're gonna love you for that." Lizzie said from the bottom of the stairs.

"Merry Christmas, Lizzie." Casey said bending her head back to look at her sister.

Lizzie pecked Casey on the cheek and kissed Steven's head.

"Has he gone to sleep?" she asked, nodding towards her nephew.

"Yep."

"His mouth is still moving."

"He can walk and chew gum."

Lizzie frowned.

"He still knows how to suck even when he's asleep." Casey explained.

"Definitely a Venturi." Lizzie said, grinning at Derek.

"There he goes." Casey said as sleep over took her son to the point where he stopped sucking. Derek stood up and walked over to her. He slid his arms under his baby's body and lifted him from his mother's lap. Suddenly free, Casey adjusted her clothing and stood up. Derek took her place and sat down, letting Steven sleep on his lap. Casey picked up a fleecy blanket from the arm of the sofa and covered the baby up.

"You two are so cute." Marti said from the sofa.

"Shh. Marti." Lizzie reprimanded.

"It's okay Liz. Mom and George know now."

Lizzie's eyes widened.

"Since when?"

"Since last night."

"Casey." Derek said quietly. "Steven can hear you. You'll wake him."

"Come upstairs while I get dressed, Lizzie." Casey whispered. "I'll explain everything."

Marti, the one that everyone forgets has ears, but who hears everything followed them up the stairs, leaving Derek and his son in the recliner.

"I think, Master Venturi, it's time for some hockey. Thank god for replays, even at Christmas."

Derek settled back in the chair to watch the game, his son shuffled against him and Derek shifted him onto his chest.

"I wonder what you dream of? Do you dream about your last meal? Coz I have to say, son, if you dream about your mom's breasts I don't blame you."

"Really Derek?" Casey said leaning over him with a smirk. "I forgot my book."

* * *

Edwin, it appeared, was oblivious. He was engrossed in the new laptop he had been given for Christmas, and seemed not to hear Casey pass Steven to Derek with the words "Go to daddy for a minute." Nor did he hear Nora chuckle, "The volume that child eats it's obvious who his father is, Derek, your son takes after you." He did move though when he was asked to make way for Casey and Derek so that George could take a photo of them with Steven. It was their first family picture since the hospital.

Derek watched his brother's distraction, thoughtfully. And then, while Casey and Steven were having a lie down, he went to see him in his attic room.

"Cool laptop." He said, leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah! I can't believe they got the spec right too."

Derek shrugged. "They might have had help." He said, pointedly.

"Thanks bro."

"Can I come in?"

Edwin chuckled. "You never used to ask."

"You never used to care."

"Hey! I always cared. Thanks though. I appreciate the tough love now."

"What'd'ya mean? It was for real!" Derek lied. They grinned at each other. Derek flopped onto Edwin's bed and lay back. "So. Are you really so oblivious?"

Edwin closed his laptop and put it down. "Just because I don't go around the house making stupid baby jokes doesn't mean I am not aware of the fact you and Casey have finally confessed to having done the dirty and produced a kid."

"'Finally?'" Derek quoted.

Edwin sighed. "D. I was there when Nora told you Casey was pregnant. Except unlike the rest of the family I was watching you and not my dinner plate. Even if you hadn't changed colour twenty times, the way you asked 'how many weeks?' was a clue. I realised then you'd slept together, and whilst I briefly considered the idea that she might have gone on and slept with someone else, this is Casey. When she dates someone she obsesses over them for months after it ends. Casey's not the 'revenge fuck' type. Casey's not the 'fuck' type, period."

"You knew before me?"

Edwin smirked. "I like to think I had an inkling, yeah." He watched as Derek stared at the ceiling. "Casey huh?"

Derek ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah. Surprised?"

"Not really. You never did see her as a sister."

"I'd be one seriously fucked up idiot if I had."

"It's over though, right?" Edwin asked.

Derek was quiet for a moment. "I screwed up her life once. We've moved on. Going back would be like opening old wounds."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah. And so is Casey."

Edwin sighed. "I'm younger. What the hell do I know? But you two do the loving parent bit really well. You also do the young couple bit pretty good too."

Derek blew out a long breath. "We were lovers, Ed. We have a child. We care about each other. But that is all it can be. Casey thinks I have someone else."  
"Do you?"

"No. Although I probably could if I pushed it. I'm fairly sure the girl concerned would reciprocate."

Edwin nodded. "In the interests of moving on…" he suggested.

Derek shook his head. "I can't. Not yet."

"Why?"

"Because I'm still in love with Casey."

* * *

Toronto.

Casey came out of her bedroom and quietly closed the door. She made her way to the living room and smiled at Derek as he lifted his head to look at her.

"Much as I love going back to London, sometimes I just want the peace and quiet of home." She said.

"Is he down?"

"Yup." She sat beside him, curling her legs up.

"Casey?"

"Hmm."

"Are you happy?"  
She smiled. "Ecstatic."

"I'm being serious here."  
"No you're not. DV doesn't do serious."

"I do. I've done serious several times in the last couple of years. Not least the whole 'baby' thing."

She turned round to look at him. "Okay. What are we being serious about?"

"The future. You, me, Steven."

"I thought we had that all agreed. Steven and I will stay here until I get a job and can afford my own place and then we'll move out." She frowned. "Why? Do you want me out sooner? I can go back to London. I know I was moaning about it but…"

"Casey. You're rambling. Is that still what you want? To stay here until you can find somewhere of your own?"

She nodded. Casey thought she saw his shoulders slump.

"Derek, I don't want to be in your way."

"You aren't. I love having you both here. I…" he sat up. "You're right. I don't do serious." Derek reached for the remote and flicked until he found something to watch, and Casey was left thoroughly confused.

* * *

The times she struggled most were the times when Derek was at work and she was stuck at home. It was fun or fraught while Steven was awake, either way she didn't have time to think. But, when Steven started sleeping regularly at certain times of the day, Casey realised she needed something to do.

That's when she started writing.

At first it was lines of poetry or short stories. And then one day, not so long after the "serious" conversation, she started to write a children's story for Steven to read when he was older.

She called it My Mommy's Best Friend.

_**My Mommy's Best Friend.**_

_My Mommy's Best Friend is my Daddy. He doesn't live with us._

_I go to see him every weekend so Mommy can do her shopping in peace. She says he's her saviour and when I frown and say I don't know what that means she laughs and says it means Daddy is a good man. I should be proud of him. _

_I am._

_Just as my Daddy is proud of me. _

_While Mommy is buying my favourite food and (sometimes) getting her hair 'done', Daddy and I play space rockets and dinosaurs._

_Daddy tells me I should be proud of my Mommy too, because she does the work of two people. I try hard to see the other person, but I can't. _

_When it is just Mommy and me we make up stories and jokes and sometimes dress up as clowns. Mommy tells me Daddy taught her how to do that._

_My Daddy is fun._

_Sometimes I ask Daddy when he is going to marry my Mommy. That's the only time he looks sad. He says it isn't possible. Then his smile comes back and he says it means I have twice the fun. I have two houses for dens, two bedrooms with toys and two best friends. _

_I love my Mommy._

_I love my Daddy._

_They both love me._

_Mommy says Daddy is her Bestest Friend Ever because he gave her me._

_He's my Best Friend too._

Casey wept buckets over that one.

She wrote the stories with the fountain pen which Derek had given her, in the moleskine books that were also his presents. She thought maybe when Steve was older she would read to him from the books.

It became a regular occurrence, writing. She wrote every day and the books soon filled. Some things she was proud of, others were not so good. But she never tore the stories from the books, not wanting to spoil the binding.

Derek knew she was writing. He knew the same way he had known about the little scraps of paper - by the pen on her fingers. He was pleased she was writing, but he never opened the books. He figured they were private to her.

* * *

About three weeks after Christmas, Derek announced that he had friends coming to see him on the Saturday. The friends wanted to meet Steven.

"Do you want me to make myself scarce?" Casey asked.

Derek frowned. "Why the hell would I want that? Don't be ridiculous, Casey. I'm just warning you."

"When are they coming?"

"Four, after Rose's nap."

"Rose?"

"Angela's daughter. She's about eight weeks older than Stig. Angela was really helpful to me during your pregnancy. She answered questions I couldn't ask you."

"You asked me all sorts of questions. I didn't think you held anything back."

Derek laughed. "Questions like 'Am I being a jerk about this?' I daren't ask you that because you would always say 'yes'."

They chuckled.

"Who else is coming?"

"Her brother Colin. He was on my squad at college which is how we all met. Angela's boyfriend didn't stick around for their baby, so Colin is providing the father figure in Rose's life."

"Oh." What else could Casey say? She knew she was lucky Derek was so involved in Stig's life.

"Shall I do them some food?"

Derek grinned at her. "That would be great. Thanks.


	16. Chapter 16

The trouble with Angela, Casey thought, was she was just too nice. She was just like Sally. In fact, she even looked like Sally. She was totally the sort of girl that Derek would go for.

It hit Casey hard when Angela said as they shook hands, "We've actually spoken on the phone once. You rang Derek's cell while he was in the bathroom and I answered."

"I remember." Was all Casey could say.

Angela's daughter was cute. Angela had just started her with finger foods and she was so used to interesting tastes in her little hands that anything and everything went in her mouth. They laughed over that, and quickly moved everything away from her.

"I guess we're going to have to baby proof this house soon." Derek said.

"Definitely, D. Unless you want to find your son in a pile of CD cases like Colin did with Rosie." Angela laughed.

"Rosie" was an apt nickname. She was a picture postcard baby with blonde curls and pink cheeks. Derek was smitten. He'd always be a sucker for girls. Of course he was also a sucker for little brown eyed boys these days too. He scooped Stig up into his arms with a dramatic flourish and Colin laughed.

"I remember you the day you started on the squad. I never thought I'd live to see you with a baby."

Derek smirked. "Hey. Gotta pass on the Venturi genes." Casey rolled her eyes.

"So Casey. Have you told your parents yet?" Angela asked. She asked with genuine concern and not voyeuristic interest.

"Yes." She said simply.

"How did they take it?"

Casey looked at Derek, and he smiled.

"With pride, actually. You think you know your parents and then they surprise you."  
Casey said.

Derek reached out with a free hand and brushed the hair from Casey's shoulder. "They were relieved that Casey had apparently been choosy about who would knock her up. God knows where they got the idea I was decent guy from." Casey grinned at him.

Angela watched the two of them. She liked Derek. Had they both been single, she would probably have pushed for something between them. But no matter what he said to the contrary, Angela knew pursing him would be a mistake; because whoever ended up with Derek Venturi would permanently have to deal with the ghost of Casey McDonald. He was in love with her. Any fool could see that.

The visit went smoothly and Casey lost her nerves. When she stood up to go and get the food, Angela went with her to help.

"Without being patronising. This is a lovely home, Casey. You've both made a wonderful life for your baby."

"It's temporary. I don't want to tie him down. As soon as I can go back to work, I'll find somewhere else."  
Angela looked at her in surprise. "Does Derek know?"

Casey nodded. "Derek understands."

Angela made a mental note to discuss this with Derek at the next possible opportunity because she doubted that he was happy with it.

"It's not fair on him. I made the decision to have Steven. He shouldn't have to deal with the consequences."

Angela smiled. "He looks very happy dealing with the consequences. He looks very happy with you."  
"This is good. For now. He works too hard though. I need to share that burden."

"My mom told me that rearing a child is a twenty four hour job and the reason no one acknowledges that properly is because then they would have to pay you. And there isn't a wage big enough. Fortunately, you get your payment in other ways; because you are there for your child."

"I like your mom."

"I hope you like me."

Casey smiled. "Yeah Angela. I think I do." She said honestly.

"Good; because now that Colin, Rosie and I have finished gallivanting around the globe, we're your neighbours. I live in Toronto now. I know all the good baby groups and believe me when I say, you _need_ some girl company. I bet you've stayed indoors and festered. Girl, on Monday I'm going to come back and take you to my sanctuary. It's wonderful. It's somewhere that you can kick back with a coffee and just let the kids play – even at their age. There are other educated moms there, and you can have a decent conversation. Come with me?"

Casey laughed. "Okay. You persuaded me."

"Cool. And Casey?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm not after Derek."

* * *

Angela was her sanity. And Casey totally got why Derek had leaned on her during Casey's pregnancy. She was warm and open, and totally into her child. On their fourth baby group outing, Angela confessed she had started seeing an Aerobics instructor at the local gym.

"I was convinced he was gay. I mean straight hot guy teach aerobics?…yeah, as if!"

She giggled. "Then he started complimenting me on my abs. And enquiring after my pelvic floor." She hooted. "Jeez, I nearly wet my pants. Which doesn't say much for my pelvic floor… anyway. I realised he was turning on the charm. So I let him chat me up, and he asked me for coffee after a session. It turns out he's a single dad. His ex-girlfriend is a career girl who freaked at the thought of a baby tying her down. She was in denial until too late into the pregnancy so she had to go through with it, but she handed the baby over to him when she delivered. I've met the little guy now. He's so cute, and Jase is a good dad. Dedicated. You know, like Derek." Angela tailed off.

"Of course it won't work out. We'd have two kids before we even started thinking about our own family. So it's just fun at the moment." She winked. "And the sex is great!"

Casey choked on her coffee. Then she smiled at Angela. "Never say never. Look at my mom and Derek's dad. They had five children between them. They make it work. Mind you, there's always the potential for his son to get your daughter pregnant…"

"Not at seven months there isn't." Angela said, and they both laughed.

* * *

"I told her flat out. "That is something you need to discuss with your son. I gave him the opportunity to get involved in Rosie's life and he turned it down." She started giving me some bull about getting pregnant deliberately to ensnare her son and his virtue."

Casey nodded. She knew Angela well now. And despite the jocular way she was talking, she knew that the conversation with Rosie's paternal grandmother had knocked her.

"Come on. I've got chocolate cake to take the taste away." Casey said.

Angela pulled a face, "Jason will kill me. But…what the heck!"

They put the children on the play mat and sat on the sofa to eat. Halfway through the first slice, Angela contemplated the chocolate cake thoughtfully.

"You know, it could have been worse."

Casey frowned. "How so?"

"Well, he could have asked me to marry him and I could have said yes…then she'd be my mother-in-law!"

The two girls looked at each other and laughed so hard chocolate cake flew into the air.

"I like our friendship, Case. You make me realise I'm not the only single mom on the planet."

Casey grinned, then she realised that Rosie had got hold of one of her writing books. She sprang out of her seat and gently prised the book from the baby's fingers.

"Oh god! Sorry! Is it important?" Angela asked.

"Sentimentally, but there's no damage." She said with relief. Then seeing Angela's confused look, she decided to let her in on her secret. "The book is full of my ramblings. When I get a quiet few minutes I write."

"Write what?"

"Little stories mainly. It used to be poetry but since I've had Stig, it's been little bedtime stories for him."

Angela was intrigued. "Can I have a peek?"

If had been anyone else, Casey would probably have said no, but Angela had been so helpful to her, and had shared so many confidences. She nodded and nervously handed the book over. Angela opened it gingerly and started to read while Casey cleared the chocolate cake. When Casey came back into the room, Angela was wiping a tear from her eye.

"Was that about Derek?" Casey's friend asked pointing to Mommy's Best friend. Casey nodded.

"I wanted a story to tell Stig about his dad and me, when he was a bit older."

"Casey these are really good. Do you know what they need?"

Her friend shook her head.

"Illustrations. I know just the sort of thing." Angela tilted her head to one side, thoughtfully. "Casey. Do you trust me enough to lend me this book? Only, I'm pretty good at drawing cartoons and things. I'd like to have a go at drawing some illustrations to go with these."

Casey smiled. "They would look nice with illustrations. Are you sure you have the time?"

"I'll make the time. I'd like to be able to read these stories with Rosie."

So Angela took the book.

A week later, she handed the book back to Casey saying that she had photocopied it. Then she produced a letter-sized piece of card with 'Mommy's Best Friend' on it in beautiful calligraphy with little pictures of rabbits illustrating the story. Casey was astounded.

"It's fantastic!" She exclaimed. And later, when she had looked long and hard at it, she frowned. "Why rabbits?"

Angela laughed. "Private joke. Somehow whenever I think of you and Derek I always think of rabbits."

She ducked as Casey threw a cushion at her.

* * *

The card was still sitting on the coffee table when Derek came home.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Angela's doing." Casey said simply.

"Angela wrote this?" He said shocked.

Casey shook her head. " No. I wrote it. Angela illustrated it."

"It's amazing Casey. You should send it to a publisher."

"Don't be ridiculous. I wrote it for Stig."

Derek re-read the text. "Yes." He said quietly. "I can tell."

His manner had changed; a sadness covering up the joyful comments. Casey slipped an arm around his shoulders. Derek smiled sadly at her and she kissed his cheek.

"You are my best friend." She admitted.

"And you're mine. I just wish…"

"Yeah."

He rested his forehead against hers. "If this is story is how we end up…I guess it's not so bad. I just don't want to fight with you. We did enough of that as kids."

"We won't fight, Derek. Steven is too important."

"So are you, Casey." He said, softly.

"So are you."

When Casey was tidying up the next day she couldn't find the card. She turned the house upside down. Figuring that Derek had kept it to mull over, she resolved to ask him for it back when he got home.

He gave it back to her, producing it instantly from somewhere with an apology. She thought no more of it.

* * *

Six weeks later, a letter arrived for Casey in the post. It was an invitation to a meeting with a literary agent. They wanted to discuss publishing "Mommy's Best friend."

Casey nearly fainted with the shock, and figured it was a joke – or a Derek prank. But Derek almost never pranked her these days. It was just that she hadn't sent the story to any literary agents.

Derek smirked when he read the letter. "I told you to send it to a publisher."

"Yeah. But I didn't."

"No. I did. I colour copied it and posted it to a dozen." He was serious. She could tell.

"Der-ek!"

"Aren't you pleased?" He asked.

"Nothing will come of it." She said.

"At least we tried." He offered.

"We'll have to take Angela along too." Casey was in planning mode.

"I'll phone Nora and get her to have Stig."

"You're coming too?" Casey was pleased as well as surprised.

"Just call me your PA."

Casey laughed. "Pain in the Ass?"

Derek smirked and caught her in a tight embrace. "Something like that."


	17. Chapter 17

"This is SICK, McDonald." Derek said into his cell phone. He was standing outside of a pizza restaurant somewhere in Toronto, debating his own sanity. He would also be questioning Casey's sanity but, he knew her too well.

She didn't have any.

"No it makes perfect sense." Casey's voice said at the other end of the line.

He'd like to rest his case. (!)

"Like _fuck_ it does. I should just buy you a blacked out beamer and a chunky gold chain and call you my pimp." He said leaning back against the wall of the restaurant.

"Der-ek! Stop being a baby and have a good time. You'll like her. It's been too long since you had sex and you need some release. You're driving me crazy."

_Chance would be a fine thing, Casey_.

"You make me sound like a bitch on heat, dry-humping your leg."

_Not an image to go into a date on…at least not a date with someone else._

"Ew! No. But I need to do something before anymore of my lingerie catalogues go missing."

Derek stood up again and started pacing. "I did not take your lingerie catalogue."

"Well, it's disappeared, Derek. I'm concerned that it is being used for nefarious purposes."

Casey using big words was good…it was expected. It was the Casey he liked, the one he had seduced…the one he was in l…

"Nefarious???? I don't even know how to spell that, let alone what it means or actually be guilty of it."

"You are using my underwear catalogue for evil things, Derek."

_God Casey! Your (lack of) innocence does obscene things to my nether regions. Maybe she's right and I do need to get laid._

He laughed. "You mean jerking off to Victoria's Secret? Casey how old do you think I am?"

"Mentally, Derek you will always be fifteen to me."

"Interesting, considering we have a child together, babe."

_I am never letting her forget Steven's parentage. No one can take that from us. For one small moment in time, she was mine._

"Yes…well…"

"Besides, Casey. I'm old enough to buy my own top shelf mags to jack off to. Or there's always that photo of you…"

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned round to find a pair of green eyes staring at him.

"Are you Derek?"

_Oh fuck! The date's here._

He nodded sheepishly. The green eyes belonged to a pale face that was getting paler by the minute. It was a pretty face and one that didn't look too pleased to have caught her date in a dirty phone conversation.

"I gotta go." Derek said, and hung up. He smiled weakly. "Sorry. That was my son's mother. She wanted to discuss custody arrangements."

_Custody of her lingerie magazines._

The green eyes nodded. No humour. _Ominous_, thought Derek.

"Sorry." He apologised again. "Shall we go in?"

* * *

The restaurant was busy, which was a good thing. It made up for the lack of conversation with Julia, the girl sitting opposite him. He tried again.

"So how do you know Casey?" Derek asked.

"She's a regular at my book shop. We've become very chatty. I was having a man-crisis last time she came in."

"And she stuck her nose in…yeah. Sounds like Casey."

"No…she didn't…well…she did but it was fine…honestly…I didn't mind." The girl was a bit weak in the backbone department, Derek decided. She had a nice figure though.

"Casey does that occasionally, I've learnt to ignore her. Ear plugs are good."

_Although the sound of her screaming my name…_

"How do _you_ know Casey exactly? She was a bit vague."

Derek laughed. "Yeah. I bet she was." Seeing the confused looked on the girl's face, he elaborated…well of sorts. "We grew up together."

"So she's a good friend."

"Right now, I'd say that was debatable." He muttered, and then added. "She's my step-sister."

The green eyes cleared. "Ahh! I understand. Everything becomes clear."

"Does it?" It didn't to Derek.

"She's just looking out for her brother." Julia concluded.

Derek was spared from replying by the vibrations along his leg. He pulled his cell from his pocket.

"Excuse me." he said politely as he pressed answer. He could tell it was Casey, and he didn't think now was a good time to continue the jacking off conversation, but there might be a problem with Steven.

"You hung up on me." Casey complained.

"I did, didn't I?" He said, turning slightly away from the table to talk to the love of his life.

"Why Derek?"  
"Because my date arrived."

"Oh." She sounded disappointed. "What do you think? She's pretty isn't she?"

"Very."

"Pretty enough?" Casey asked.

Derek frowned. "For what?"

"For…you know."  
"No…I don't _know_."

"To sleep with."

"I don't believe this." Derek cancelled the call.

"Sorry." He said smiling at Julia. "She's a bit over keen. Actually, she's an all round keener. It's one of the reasons why she was in your shop. She'll have seen a book on love sonnets or something in the window and felt compelled to go in."  
"Rubaiyat of Omar Khayyam, actually."

Derek nodded as if he knew what the hell, Julia was talking about.

Julia smiled. "Persian poems."

"That figures."

"And of course she has been telling me about her own books. I've asked her to make our shop one of the ones on her tour."

He smiled genuinely then, and Julia noted how his eyes lit up when he spoke about Casey honestly. "Yes. Have you read the first book yet?"

His date shook her head.

"You'll like it. It's very good and the illustrations are fantastic."

_Credit to Angela. Credit to Angela._

"She said the book came from personal experience."

Derek nodded.

"She wrote it for her son."  
"Son?" Julia was shocked. "Casey has a son?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"It's just…she's not married…and…"

Derek raised an eyebrow.

"She just doesn't strike me as that sort."

_Okay…_thought Derek. _Let's hope she doesn't keep up with that line of thought_.

"I mean she went to Queens and everything."

"And girls from Queens don't get pregnant?" he queried. His voice was slightly acetic.

"It's just…look. I'm sorry, she's your sister and everything. Everyone makes mistakes. I just thought Casey wasn't the sort to make that sort of mistake." Julia said it in a tone that made it clear, _she_ wouldn't have made that mistake.

Derek's phone vibrated again.

"Did you hold the door open for her?" The voice said in his ear.

"Yes."

Derek couldn't believe he was in this situation.

"Good. Don't forget to tell her how nice she is looking. You never say that enough." Casey moaned about his lack of charm skills – he suspected towards _her_. He bit his bottom lip. "Now is not a good time." He said and hung up.

The phone rang again.

Reluctantly, he answered it.

"Der-ek!" The voice said again, and then continued its dating advice.

"And don't drink too much. You don't want her to think you are an alcoholic."

Here he was trying to have a "normal" date with a beautiful (if bigoted) girl who only seemed to grow a backbone when she was spouting about people having illegitimate children, when the mother of _his_ illegitimate child kept ringing him up to offer dating advice for the date that _she _had organised.

He buried his head in his hands and rubbed at his eyes, roughly. He snapped.

"Casey!" his voice rising to louder than it should. "I'm on a date here. Okay? I'm not interested in talking dating tips or even about my jacking off to your picture. I want you to hang up now and the only reason you are allowed to call me again tonight is if something is wrong with _our son_, do you understand me?!"

There was a long pause.

"Yes…" Casey whispered softly. "Have fun…Bye." She hung up.

Derek put his phone away and looked up.

Julia, four waiters and the entire restaurant clientele were staring at him. He groaned inwardly.

"What?" He asked them all. "So my step-sister and I had a baby together…it's not illegal!"

* * *

Sam was wondering if he needed to see a doctor about his prostate, he'd just pissed himself…laughing.

"So then what happened?" he asked Derek.

Derek who was sitting on the floor in the middle of Sam's living room floor, a bottle of beer in his hand and his head bent over his knees.

Derek took a sip of his beer before responding. "Julia threw her glass of wine in my face and the whole place cheered."

"Excuse me, a second. I need the john." Sam said bolting for the bathroom.

Ralph took up the inquisition. "So, how come you didn't stay for the pizza?"

"They were out of anchovies. Why the fuck do you think?"

"No anchovies. That sucks."

Derek rolled his eyes. Then he thought about what Ralph had just said, and his sense of humour got the better of him. He started to laugh.

"Jeez, Ralph, man. I love you. I really do."

Ralph looked confused. "But I'm straight, Derek."

Derek's laugh became rip-roaringly loud. "Never mind, Ralph. So am I!"

* * *

"So this was Casey's idea. The date?" Sam said when he returned.

Derek nodded. "It's part of her 'Derek and Casey best friends' scenario."

"Couldn't you have chosen someone more normal to fall in love with D?"

"Hey! You dated her too!"

Sam grinned. "Yeah but I didn't sleep with her, and I didn't get her pregnant. _I_ recognised the potential life dramas _aged fifteen_."

Derek leant back against the sofa. "Yeah well. You didn't have to share a house with her, and see her with bed hair every morning."  
"That's it? Out of all the things that you could fixate on it's her bed hair?"  
"Oh come on. Don't tell me you don't get it! There she is, Miss Perfect with her perfect make-up and perfect hair and perfect clothes. And then I get to see her at breakfast each morning, hair all messed up. I got fascinated by the process. I wanted to be the one to mess her hair up." He paused. "Of course I also screwed her world up in the process." He finished sadly, thinking of her lost career opportunities.

"D. Don't start getting maudlin. I'm not in the mood. Firstly, you fell _in love_ with her. Secondly, she was a completely willing participant. And thirdly, you _both _have a really great son. You'll always have something of Casey. And Casey is going to be a published author – thanks to you. How is that screwing up her world?"

"She's ditching me along the way, Sam."

"She's trying to prove something to herself." Sam said perceptively. "She's trying to prove that she doesn't need you."

Derek looked up. "By pimping me off to the nearest available female?"

"Yeah." Sam replied.

"Sounds like Casey-logic."

"Doesn't it just?" They laughed. Ralph took a sip of beer from his bottle.

"Maybe you should have taken Casey for the pizza." He said.

Derek ignored Ralph. He'd catch up and Derek was too thoughtful right now. "You know what would really mess with her mind?"

"No…" Sam had a bad feeling about this.

"If I didn't get home until really late. Casey doesn't know that my date went so badly wrong. Thanks to her." He muttered the finish. "So if I stayed out until late, she'd think I was having sex."

"That's what she wants to happen, D."

"Maybe. Or maybe not…" Derek was in 'screw with Casey' mode. "Sam. I challenge you and Ralphie to a Babe Raider – a-thon."

"Great." Said Sam with less enthusiasm than you might have thought. He'd spent rather too many evenings where Derek gloated over Casey pranks to enjoy one now…especially at their age.

"Yeah. If I stay here until say 1am, then when I get home she'll think I've been at Julia's all night." Derek grinned. "Right. Ralphie, you go first."


	18. Chapter 18

Casey had been waiting for a while for Derek to come home.

In fact she had been waiting since he had quit the house for the restaurant.

Left at home, she had got through Steven's bedtime routine on her own, and Steven, now nearly a year old was sleeping through, so the moment he was in bed, Casey had her night time to herself.

It wasn't helpful when the love of your life was on a 'need to get screwed' date that you, yourself had organised.

Since Derek had announced his intention to be in Steven's life, Casey had analysed the relationship between herself and her step-brother ad infinitum. She had thought about their life before college, their life at college and their life, post-college. She had even thought long and hard about the night their son was conceived. Could she sum up their relationship in one word? "Passionate" was the only word that came close to defining every aspect. It covered the arguments and the sex. Their relationship still was passionate. And it still hung on a knife edge. It would be so easy to fall into something more, but for Steven's sake she couldn't do that, because the aftermath when it all imploded would be too painful, and between them there was still their son. They could not sever contact.

She was convinced that the only way they could remain civil to each other, and therefore in each other's lives was if they both found loving relationships with other people. And if those people accepted the way that Casey and Derek were.

The moment she met Julia, she sensed a kindred spirit with her, and Julia needed a guy. So she took a leaf out of Kendra's book, to matchmake - and decided to give her Derek.

Of course, setting the love of your life up with someone else for a fuck-date…she hadn't thought through the implications or the emotions she would feel. She was so nervous.

The first phone call to check up on him would have been the hardest…except he made it.

"This is SICK, McDonald!"…

And they were back on track.

There had been no words to describe how happy she had been when he pressed the button to accept her phone calls rather than reject. By the time Julia arrived at the restaurant, Casey was already cursing her own stupidity at letting anyone else near him. And she _knew_ he hated his date. Or at least, that was her theory.

Until he hung up on her and then didn't come home.

Despite the fact that Casey had planned for Derek to get sex that night, the fact that he might have _got_ sex…was actually _quite disturbing._

So when 9pm passed and he still wasn't on his way home…she was uncomfortable.

10pm…she was worried.

11pm… _would he just PHONE already?!_

12am… Oh fuck!

She had wanted this. Her conscience reminded her…yeah right!

Casey, a gibbering wreck by now, curled herself up on the sofa in her pyjamas. She had cried plenty of tears which had long since oozed themselves into the fabric of their sofa. She couldn't watch TV, couldn't read a book, even Steven didn't provide a baby nightmare for her to distract herself with.

She tried to sleep but it wouldn't come. So she resorted to memories.

Casey could remember every single detail of the night Steven was conceived and she replayed it in her mind while Derek didn't come home.

She remembered everything about him; every touch, every stroke, every moment. The murmured words, the hesitant kissing, the way Derek made her feel.

Casey believed even if she hadn't been a virgin that night, he would still have owned her that night, tonight, and every night.

* * *

Riding a wave of such pleasant memories was comforting, so eventually she did drop off and she was still asleep when Derek, smartly dressed in the shirt and pants he had worn for the date came into the living room. He stood for a moment looking at her lying on the sofa. She was curled into the foetal position with a throw pulled over her for warmth. Casey's hair lay on the cushions and her breathing was soft and whispery.

He knelt down and kissed her head.

"I'm home, why aren't you in bed?"

Sleepy eyes opened and she looked at him. "I thought I'd wait and see how it went." "You want a blow by blow account?" He was toying with her, relishing the idea of her not wanting him to have actually gone through with it. He was sure that was true.

It was only when she sat up that Derek looked at her, properly. She looked young in her pyjamas, younger than her years…and vulnerable.

She looked as though her world was collapsing around her.

And then he remembered the one thing he had promised himself.

He would never hurt Casey McDonald again.

He let his hand go to her hair and play with it, and his lips pressed against her forehead. "The date finished by 8.30, Casey, I've been playing Babe Raider at Sam's ever since."

When he saw the hopeful smile on her face as she sensed his honesty, that's when he knew telling the truth had been the right thing to do.

"What happened?" Casey asked.

He yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Come to my room and I'll tell you."

The yawning was contagious, so Casey nodded and followed him from the room.

She sat on his bed and shivered. So he pulled back the comforter and she slid gratefully under it. Then she turned towards him and watched him change for bed. Derek raised an eyebrow at her interest but, there was no point in being modest. They had a child after all. He dressed quickly in pyjama shorts and a t shirt and walked out of the room towards the bathroom.

Casey, left in Derek's bed, glanced around the room. It wasn't the first time she had come into his room, but she didn't do it often. Once in a while, if Derek was away with work and she didn't want to disturb Steven at night, she would sleep in Derek's bed. She wondered if he realised.

On an even rarer occasion she had slept in his bed while he was there. It was about a month ago, and it followed a big argument. In the same way that Derek had crept into bed with her shortly after Steven was born, Casey had crept into Derek's bed, to give an unspoken apology in the form of her presence. They had migrated towards each other, and he had held her loosely in his arms, but that had been the extent of it.

As Derek returned from the bathroom, he brought the baby monitor with him and plugged it in. "In case, he wakes up." He said, and slipped into bed beside her.

Now, he turned towards her.

"Under no circumstances are you _ever_ sending me on a fuck date again, Casey." He said firmly, and with such a disapproving expression on his face – an expression which was so old-fashioned it jarred with the words his mouth uttered – that she laughed.

He frowned at her laughter, and looked for a moment like her grandfather, which made it worse.

"Casey, I'm serious. I cannot go back to that restaurant _ever_ and it's all your fault."

She grinned and he rolled his eyes, but when he met her eyes again, he was also smiling.

"I think Julia might just have a dating tale worse than one of yours, now." He said. "I mean, how many girls turn up for a date to find the guy indulging in _phone sex_ with his sister?" He said, his fingers finding their favourite lock of her hair and tugging gently on it.

"I'm not your sister and it wasn't phone sex." Casey's elbow lay on the pillow propping up her head, mirroring Derek's own position.

"Believe me Princess by the time she tells the story to all her friends, both items will be 'true'."

Casey groaned. "I can't go in the book store can I?"

He chuckled, wrapping the hair around his finger. "No."

"What exactly did she hear?" Casey asked scratching the side of her face where the movements of her hair that he was causing tickled.

"She may or may not have heard the comment about us having a child together, but she definitely heard something about me jacking off to your picture."

Casey winced. "Not good." She idly wondered if that was something he was guilty of.

"It was shortly after that I felt her tap me on the shoulder." He released the hair and brushed it free from her shoulder, sensing that the tickling feeling was getting too much. "Julia did not look impressed." He rubbed a thumb over the bump that her shoulder made. "I think that was my first indication that things were going to go badly. A normal person would have either not bothered to meet me, or would have laughed it off. She just stood there and looked like…"

"…me?" Casey smiled.

"No. An uptight librarian." He looked at Casey. "You play that part sometimes, Spacey, but the reality is something quite different. It shows in your eyes." He moved the roaming thumb up until he could brush the skin of her temple. Casey's heartbeat quickened.

"Anyway, I held the door open for her, telling her she looked beautiful. So thanks for the reminder phone calls, but I do know how to go on a date. And she did look beautiful. Rather like an ice queen."

"She has fantastic eyes."

"Fine. You date her." He snapped back. Casey hesitated, unsure if he was really cross or not. He rolled onto his back, stretching his arm along the pillow above Casey's head and she felt his fingers combing her hair at the back. She pulled her elbow back into her body and laid down on the pillow, her head now in the curve of his arm. The fingers adjusted to her new proximity and she felt him move closer, then his fingers rubbing the back of her shoulder.

They were quiet for a moment, a comfortable, companionable silence which held nothing of the terror of the silence between him and Julia in the next part of his story.

"She said nothing. For ages." He slid his arm down Casey's back, caught her by the waist and pulled her closer to him. Casey reached across with her free hand and took his spare hand in her own, alternating fingers.

"Then I asked her how she knew you, seeing as you had told me nothing." He turned his head to Casey's. "I can understand why…I wouldn't have gone if I had known you knew her only because of a shared love of Persian Poetry."

Casey giggled. "It was a long shot."

He looked at her like she was insane. "Of the rifle variety."

"I was a bit economical with the truth when she asked me how I knew you."

"Glossing over the bit where you got me pregnant with Steven, no doubt." Casey was amused.

"If she had just smiled a little more, maybe I'd have told her the truth straight up." Casey narrowed her eyes, suspiciously.

"…or maybe not. That little aspect of our relationship is a little hard to swallow even for me and I'm one of the main players in the drama." He murmured into her hair.

"Go on." Casey said quietly. "This is all very entertaining."

"Oh it gets better." He said, shifting Casey so that her body was lying pressed up against his, and then releasing Casey's hand so that he could join his own hands around her. Casey moved her now-free hand to his chest, and in an effort to be more comfortable, placed her left leg along his and her foot between his ankles.

His heart was beating hard against her breast.

"She made some inane comment about you looking out for your brother." He said, his lips buried in her hair. Casey tilted her face up to look at him and he kissed her nose.

"And?" she said softly.

"You rang again before I could answer."

Casey giggled. Derek pulled his face back from hers, grinning.

"Which call was that?" Casey asked.

"The one where you complained that I had hung up on you."

"Oh. The one where you then hung up on me because I asked if you thought you could sleep with her."

"Hmmm." Derek was nuzzling her ear now. Casey's heart was pounding so hard she thought it would eventually find the door handle and make its own way out of her chest.

They were going somewhere.

She wasn't sure where, but she liked it.

Her body moved into his of its own accord and Derek pulled her on top of him. She could feel something hard against her hip bone.

"That's when your beautiful sex chum turned into a bigot and I nearly walked out." He was thoughtful. "Come to think of it that's exactly what I should have done."

"Bigot?"

"I mentioned Steven was your son and she started on about how she thought that you wouldn't have been so careless and she thought girls who went to Queens knew better."

Casey sat up, suddenly, on the bed beside Derek again, and he cursed himself for his timing. He sat up beside her, took her head in his hands, his fingers knotted in her hair and kissed her on the mouth.

"Then you phoned again and started telling me how to be a gentleman on the date, and there's this ridiculously attractive woman in front of me with a seriously unattractive mind and all I kept thinking was 'Jeez Case. Do you hate me _that_ much?'" he kissed her again.

"Then I made my big speech, the whole restaurant heard and I got a wine shower. I was so pissed off with you."

"I'm sorry." Casey said, wanting more kisses.

Derek obliged. "So I went to Sam's." He murmured against her neck and his fingers were roaming under her pyjamas. She met his mouth with her own and he felt her tugging at his t-shirt.

"We played Babe Raider till 1am, because I wanted to piss you off." He kissed her again. "Casey. I'm horny as hell. The last time I had sex was the night I got you pregnant, I'm desperate."

"You'd have to be to consider sleeping with a single mom."

He was unbuttoning her top at the same time as she was pulling his tee over his head.

"The single mom appears to be as desperate as the single dad. Maybe I should have been looking closer to home for an f-buddy."

"What exactly are we doing, Derek?" Casey said as he dropped his mouth to her breast.

"It's called making love, Casey. I've still got the book Mom and Dad gave me if you need instruction." He glanced up at her with a smirk. "My personal training courses are more fun though…"

She pushed him back onto the bed.

"This is a bad idea. We can't do this."  
He looked up at her. "You want me to stop?"

Casey looked at the fire in his eyes and felt the burning where his fingers touched her skin.

"No. Just promise me you won't give me time to think."

"Thinking? - never crossed my mind." He said, pulling her down.

"It never did, Derek. It never did."

She said, and lost herself to the distant, almost forgotten (but never really) sensation of being touched – intimately, and by Derek.


	19. Chapter 19

You cannot tell a child that you need to sleep in. You cannot explain that you were up all night, watching a film, attending a party…

Or…making love to his mother - repeatedly.

So when, at 6am, Steven started to cry, one of them had to get up.

It was hard, because she was wrapped around him, their legs entwined, fingers, hair. They breathed together.

Derek, unexpectedly, had woken first. He kissed Casey, eased her away from his body, switched off the baby monitor and dressed in sweats and a tee.

Their son was standing up in his cot, and when he saw his father, the beam across his face was second to none. And even though Derek would love to be tucked up in his own bed right now, next to Casey, drinking in the scent of her, the second most important place he wanted to be was definitely lifting their son from his cot.

He warmed Steven's milk and then made his breakfast, and when he brought the little boy back into the living room to play, Casey was sitting on the sofa, wrapped in Derek's comforter watching them.

And Derek felt as shy as if he had never been on a date with a girl in his life.

"Still talking to me?" he asked cautiously.

Casey smiled. "So far." Steven waddled to her for a kiss and then flopped to the floor, crawled to his toys and started to play; the TV in the background playing some sort of toddler programme that involved weird characters evidently dreamed up by some twenty-something artistic director who had indulged too heavily in LSD the night before.

Derek joined Casey on the sofa and she shifted the comforter so that it covered both of them.

"So was last night a mistake?" he asked, still carefully, testing the lay of the land.

"Probably." She said. But her arms snaked around his waist. "It doesn't mean I regret it. Or that I'm adverse to it happening again."

He smirked. "You mean it didn't happen enough for you last night?"

Casey chuckled. "I'm developing a taste for it. I'm insatiable."

Derek nodded; the smirk still in place. "Yes. You are. But I'm not complaining."

She looked thoughtful. "Do you think lightning strikes twice in the same place?"

"You mean, do I think you are pregnant? No. I don't." He said, kissing her neck. "Last night was even better than the first night. I don't think I will ever get tired of making love to you." He kissed her mouth again.

Casey kissed him back. "I can't even remember how many times or which time was which it all rolls into one. I ache. Everywhere."

"I can make you feel better." He said, his hands, under the comforter were lifting the hem of her pyjama top.

"Not in front of Steven."

"No. You're right." He kissed her again, and reined himself in. "Although, I can't see how his father _kissing_ his mother in front of him is going to harm him. That surely has to be a good thing."

She nestled into him, smiling. "He's missed out on this."

"So have we. I'm still waiting for you to start thinking." He said pointedly.

"Hmm…"

He took her hand. "Casey. Please. Please. Let's not fall out. I don't want to lose this."

She was quiet.

"There are things I have to do, Derek. I have to achieve something. If you can give me room for that…then there is nothing to fall out about."

"You still want to move out?"

She nodded. "Give me room, please."

It hurt like hell, but he cared about her too much to say so.

"Sure." He watched their son pushing buttons on a plastic phone. "Just don't leave it too long. I might find another Julia."

She picked up a cushion and socked him one. And they went straight into a pillow fight.

* * *

Later, during Steven's afternoon nap, she dragged him back to bed.

Hmm. Actually, he ran back to bed, but he liked to make out she was more desperate than him.

"You realise we've made love more times _since _our child than we did before him?" Derek pointed out between sessions.

"You mean we've had more sex now than we did when we were dating."

"We never dated."  
Casey laughed. "No. We didn't, did we?"  
"You should have married me. We could be working on baby number three by now."

"Oh how macho! Keeping your woman pregnant."

"My woman? Are you?" He asked, carefully.

"If I'm not, I'm a good imitation."

"But you're still going?" She hated the hurt in his voice. She nodded though.

"Derek. Let's not rake over it, okay. There is something here between us to work on. And I'm committed to that. But I think I need to work on it as an independent woman. If we make it through like that, it will be better for both of us. _We'll_ be stronger."

"So you won't marry me?" If he phrased it like that and got shot down, it might not hurt so much.

"Don't ask me yet."

It wasn't a 'No'.

He pulled his self-esteem together. "Fine. But if lightning has struck twice in the same place, I'm not taking no for an answer."

* * *

The logic was simple…according to Derek. Before long, Casey was going to move out. In the meantime she was still under his roof and every night when she went to bed in Steven's room, she ran the risk of waking him up getting ready. Therefore, it was only logical that she moved out of Steven's room and into Derek's room.

The fact that they found it almost impossible to sleep in the same bed without something happening between them was incidental. Casey had rolled her eyes, turned away and grinned to herself.

Derek Logic.

"The logic portion of your brain appears to be hard-wired to the region south of your belt, Derek." She had commented.

Then she had moved her clothes from Steven's wardrobe to Derek's and invested in some new lingerie.

They were happy. Expectations had been managed – i.e. Derek understood that she was moving out. He didn't like it, but they were so obviously now _in a relationship_ that he accepted it. They argued, because this is Casey and Derek and the world would stop turning before that stopped, but, they were very happy.

The only blip in the new joy was a week later.

Casey and Angela's first book was about to be launched. There was to be a champagne reception at one of Toronto's top hotels, and then they would be whisked off on a whirlwind book tour of Eastern Canada.

Today, they were meeting at the publisher's office to finalise details.

The first clue that Casey was in an extremely foul mood came as Derek was feeding Steven. He could hear the banging of wardrobe doors, slamming of drawers and, unusually for Casey, swearing.

She stormed into the kitchen, slamming the dirty mug she was holding onto the counter. It broke.

"Sh- sugar!" Casey exclaimed, remembering at the last minute that Steven was in the room. Steven, the one year old who was finding his voice and parroting the things people said.

"What's up?" Derek asked, calmly, finishing the feeding process and releasing Steven from his highchair so that he could return to his toys.

Casey leaned against the sink. "Nothing. Wrong time of the month."

Derek caught the pointed remark. "Oh."

"Yeah. Oh."

"No lightning, then." He smiled, leaning against the sink beside her and putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Nope."

"You aren't normally in this bad a mood during your period." Casey wasn't aware he even knew when her period was, but of course Derek knew. He'd known Casey's cycle since she first moved in as a teenager. He had to know when to batten down the hatches and retire to a safe distance.

"I'm not pregnant, Derek." She sounded deflated.

"Not this time." He agreed. Then he frowned. "Which is a good thing, right?"

Casey straightened. "Yeah yeah. I just…sometimes life is easier when decisions are taken out of your hands."

"You wanted to be pregnant so that you were forced to marry me?" Derek was incredulous.

"Not exactly…yeah…well…maybe…something like that."

Derek laughed and pulled her into his arms. "Just when I start to worry you're all grown up and teen Casey has disappeared, you spring this on me." He kissed her.

"I guess you'll have to make the decision yourself. No hurry. Okay?"

She nodded.

The doorbell rang and Derek kissed her again and went to answer it. It was Angela.

"She's fragile, today, Ange."

"Period?" Angela asked.

"You know, if I'd jumped to that conclusion, you'd have given me grief for being an insensitive jerk."

"This is Casey we're talking about, Derek."

He grinned.

* * *

Angela drove them to the publishers. Derek was staying home with Steven until Nora got there.

"So. Why such a foul mood?" Angela asked Casey.

"Period."

"You aren't normally this unhappy though."

Casey sighed. "It means I'm not pregnant."

Angela nearly crashed the car in surprise. "Was that likely?" She hadn't spoken to Derek properly for a while.

Casey nodded.

"Who?"  
"What?" Casey looked at Angela in surprise.

"Who would have been the father?"

"Angela. What kind of girl do you think I am? I don't live with one guy and then sleep with someone different."

"Derek??!" Angela grinned. "Wow!"

"It's not that I actually wanted to get pregnant, it's just that he told me if I was pregnant he'd make me marry him this time."

"You want him to ask you to marry him?"

"He's already asked me. I've said I can't make that decision yet. I don't know how I'll know when the time is right.

"Casey. With you two, _anytime_ is the right time."

"That's easy for you to say. It's not your decision."

"No but when I made my decision…"

"…your what?!" Casey stared at her best friend.

Unable to hide her excitement any longer, Angela waved her left hand in Casey's face. "He proposed. Yesterday! I let him stew for twenty four hours and then said yes."

Casey squealed. "Angela! Wow!"

"I know…So when all the weird publicity crap dies down will you help me plan?"

"Sure. I'm a bit anal about planning though, I should probably warn you."

Angela smirked. "I know you are Casey, that's why I'm asking you."

* * *

"Not tempted to make it a double wedding?" Derek said several days later when Casey had filled him in on Angela's initial plans as they lay in bed.

"Knock it off, Derek." Casey rolled her naked body onto his. "It's a proven fact that frequency of sex diminishes when you marry. You want to take the risk?"

"Good point. Although, I thought the big killer was kids, and ours seems to have improved our sex life." He ran his hands down the sides of her body to the backs of her knees and pulled them either side of his hips. Casey grinned and sat up so that she was astride him. Since they were both completely naked, it was obvious where this was going…again.

Derek slid his hand round to her stomach traced the line of the scar which had brought their son into the world and then moved his hand up to her breast bone.

"What am I going to do without _this_ while you are touring the world?" He complained.

Casey mirrored his movement with her own hand, tracing the line of his chest and continued up to cup his neck with her hand, leaning over to reach the back of his head. She moved her lips to his ear and whispered.

"There's always phone sex or my photo."


	20. Chapter 20

There was alcohol and food. The trouble was there was rather too much alcohol and not enough food. Derek would kill for a pizza right now. He pulled at the stiff collar of his shirt and prowled the room. He wondered what it was about these sorts of events that brought out the animal in him. Maybe it was the _monkey_ suit that made him want to fulfil one of his most basic urges: eat, drink, or maybe even have sex…he just needed to locate the hottest woman in the joint. Maybe there was a janitor's closet or something.

_Ah! Target sighted. Hot babe at twelve o'clock. Tight dress, firm breasts, pretty face…and she's smiling at me. I'm in there._

"Knock it off Derek, this is my launch party, I'm hardly going to disappear into a janitor's closet with you at my own party."

The hot babe had knocked him back.

Fortunately for Derek, he knew where she lived. He was fairly sure he could persuade her to indulge when they got home…maybe after a pizza…

"And I'll get you something to eat just as soon as the speeches are over."

"Since when did you start reading my mind Miss McDonald?"

"I'm not reading your mind, I'm reading your body language. You're drooling over the canapés."

"So how did you know I was thinking about the janitor's closet?"

"Those pants don't hide a lot, Derek."

He looked down in a panic. He was turned on but he hadn't realised that it was that obvious.

It wasn't.

He looked up again into his girlfriend's smirking face. "Made you look." She said in a sing-song voice.

He scowled at her. "So how did you really know I was thinking about the janitor's closet?" He asked petulantly.

Casey grinned, and leaned towards him.

"I didn't know _you_ were thinking about the janitor's closet. That's where my mind was. You look pretty good in black tie." She whispered.

"I'll meet you in the corridor in five."

Casey laughed and shook her head. "My editor is coming over." She nodded towards a middle aged guy who was approaching with a large smile on his face.

"Casey!"

"Hi Phil!" she said, accepting his chaste kiss on her cheek.

"You look stunning."

He turned to Derek, his eyebrows rising questioningly.

Casey smiled as she made the introductions.

"Phil, my partner, Derek Venturi. Derek this is Phil Jarvis, my editor."

Phil held out his hand to Derek, grinning. Then he frowned.

"Derek Venturi? Not the same Derek Venturi that just got nominated for the Hoffman prize for photojournalism?"

Derek looked uncomfortable and glanced towards Casey. She was staring at him.

"Yes." He admitted. Casey's jaw dropped.

"Isn't tonight the award ceremony?" Phil asked. Derek wanted the floor to open up.

"Yes."

"So why are you here?"

Derek sighed. "I wasn't going to miss Casey's launch."

"Not even for a prestigious journalism prize?"

Casey's face was black with rage.

"Erm, Phil would you excuse us a second." Derek said, and propelled Casey out into the aforementioned corridor.

"You asshole!!! Why didn't you tell me?" Casey was livid. "Der-ek!"

He leaned back again the posh woodwork.

"Casey it was my decision. I chose to come to your launch."

"But, Derek the awards are a big deal."

"Casey, so is your launch." He started, and then smirked what he hoped was his biggest smirk ever. "There _will_ be other prizes, you know."

It worked. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Ego, much!" Then she put a hand on his arm. "I'm proud of you." She whispered.

"Not as proud as I am of you." He whispered back.

"I am."

"You aren't."

"Der-ek!"

"Casey!"

"Can't we even compliment each other without an argument?"

"Nope."

"Ahhhh!!!!!"

* * *

Casey was venting to Nora.

"… he blows his own award ceremony for my book launch. Which I could sort of accept except it turns out that not only did he get nominated, but he won the…freaking thing. They've promoted him at work, but I think he should go freelance."

Nora smiled as she folded Steven's little vests from the laundry. She had listened to Derek's side of the dispute earlier. She wondered if the pair of them realised just how much they needed each other; or the true extent of their love for each other.

They crossed back into the living room and Nora watched how Casey looked for Derek, and his eyes immediately found hers. It was as though they had to be reassured that the other person still existed.

Steven ran between them.

"Mama! Diddy yuck." Steven announced.

"Your turn Derek." Casey said, correctly interpreting their son's baby language as a request for a new diaper. "I did the last three."

"Then you're more experienced than me. You are the better person for the job." Derek replied from the recliner with a smirk.

Casey moved to his ear and whispered softly. "You want sex tonight, Venturi, change the diaper."

He grinned at her and got up.

"Stig that dumped. Go get your changing mat."

The little boy giggled at his father and Casey and her mom rolled their eyes.

Derek deftly scooped his son off his feet and laid him on the mat. He started to change the diaper, glancing up every now and then at his step-mother.

"Did Miss Righteous Pants tell you that her book has already scored a massive hit? Apparently, the Department of Education want to run the book as part of their support texts for Nurseries and pre-schools. They have also expressed interest in Casey and Angela writing other books about "social situations". Casey is in negotiations with her publisher about a new book deal."

Nora stared at her daughter.

"Or that Derek is in line for another award, Mom." Casey said. "This time, one with a $10,000 dollar purse."

"Shit!" said Nora, completely out of character. Two very stern pairs of eyes looked at their Mom/Step-mom. Steven was in the room. Fortunately, he was engrossed in the television.

"Sorry!" she apologised.

That night she had a whispered conversation with George, in bed, about how even when they were singing each others' praises, Casey and Derek still had to compete with each other.

George laughed.

"It's a wonder their bed is still in one piece."

Nora frowned. "What's that supposed to mean? They aren't _together_ anymore. They don't share a bed."

Her husband grinned broadly. "Yeah right." He said and his voice was sceptical.

Nora raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah. Really. Those two are together. I would say it is only a matter of time before there's a new baby announcement."

"Really?" Nora looked excited. "Why do you think that?"

"Just watch them tomorrow at breakfast." Was all that George would say.

So she did.

Casey had Steven this morning. She was feeding him his breakfast when Nora emerged. It wasn't that Nora needed to get up, but she liked to. It gave her time with her grandson and she normally sent Casey back to bed.

"You go back for an hour or so, Case. I'll look after him." Nora said. Casey smiled, "It's okay, Mom. In a few weeks I'm not going to see enough of him. I'd like to enjoy this while I can."  
Nora nodded. "Okay. I'll make you a cup of tea."

Derek emerged a little later, dishevelled but with a smile on his face for his son.

Nora, for the first time noticed that the moment he entered the room he made straight for Casey and so long as they were in the room together, they were touching.

Casey unthinkingly wormed her way into his curved arm and looked up at him.

Derek looked down and kissed her head.

And then Nora knew that George was right.

* * *

"Derek?" Casey was lying on the sofa one Friday evening.

"Casey." Derek's limbs were tangled with hers.

"Don't hate me…okay? But I've started looking at houses."

Derek sat up. "Oh." His face said it all.

Casey sighed. "Will you be happy for me, please?"

Derek was not hugely known for his maturity when it came to Casey, but he made a good effort.

"I'm happy for you. Honestly."  
"Will you come with me and help me find somewhere?"

He smiled. "Sure. I gotta make sure there's a swing in the garden."

"Thanks." She meant it. Casey knew what a sacrifice it was for him. He was losing two people, even if nothing could ever change the fact that Steven was his son and Casey moving out was far from the end of their relationship.

"When's the first viewing?" he asked.

"Tomorrow at 10."

"I'll be there.


	21. Chapter 21

Derek caught her in their bedroom. Correction: what had been their bedroom last night, and tonight would be just his room again. He pushed her up against the wardrobe and kissed her into submission.

"I'm stocking up." He said, smiling against her lips. Casey kissed back enthusiastically.

"You can visit tomorrow night."

"Good. Get something hot and black out for me."

"Lingerie or warmed treacle?" She asked, giggling.

"Either's good." Derek smirked.

"Oh for Christ's sake will you put her down and remind me why the _fuck_ we're moving her _out_ of your house in the first place?!" Sam shouted from doorway. "You two are at it like rabbits. How on earth are you going to manage to live apart?"  
Derek let go of Casey with a kiss and walked towards the door.

"Phone sex." He said to Sam as he made his way through. "It's the only way."

Sam rolled his eyes and picked the cardboard box he had been carrying up again. "You missy, have a lot of explaining to do." He stated to Casey.

She laughed. But Sam was right, and she had invited him and Emily round tonight for a Chinese and an explanation of why she was moving out.

She just hoped she could remember the reasons behind it all, herself.

* * *

Closing the door on their house for the last time was hard; harder than Casey had imagined. She stood on the doorstep and looked at her boyfriend.

"I have to do this, Derek. I've never been adult me."

He nodded, his forehead resting against hers. "I know I pretended I didn't understand, but I do Casey. However, there's nothing that says I have to like it."

"You'll still see Steven every day."

He sighed. "Casey. I love my son more than my own life, but this has never been just about Steven. You are both my entire life."

"I'm sorry. You mean the world to me too. I just need to prove something to myself."

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked, hopefully.

"Yeah. I'm looking forward to our sleepover." She grinned and pushed her body against his.

"Can I call you later?"

"If you don't I'll want to know why."

"Good." He kissed her. "Be careful, and look after our son."

Casey kissed back and turned away, hoping he hadn't seen the tears in her eyes.

Emily glanced at her tear-streaked face as she got in the car.

"I'm really looking forward to tonight." She said. "Coz it has to be one _hell_ of an explanation."

* * *

The reality was, however, that most people sort of understood what Casey meant when she said she needed to be independent. Doing the independent thing _after_ she and Derek became an item was so backwards an idea it could only have come from Casey.

They were most definitely a couple, a very loving, intense couple and most definitely parents, but the fact that Casey had once lived with Derek and then moved out became forgotten by their family and friends with a little time.

Except by Casey and Derek.

And Steven.

"Daddy?" said Steven, running from room to room, one night. It almost broke Casey's heart.

"Come on. Let's phone him." She said, needing the sound of Derek's voice as much as their son.

So they did phone him.

Derek ended up having another sleepover at Casey's that night. A very happy little toddler fell asleep on Daddy's lap sometime during his fifth story.

A very happy Casey got very little sleep that night.

* * *

The book tours were going well. Angela and Casey had made it onto the children's bestseller list in ten countries. Three more of their stories had been released and a deal reached on the other educational books for the Canadian government.

Casey was now independently wealthy.

Which was how she had afforded the four bedroom detached house with the yard and the pool. Derek too was doing well, although he chose for the time being to stay in the house he had shared with his girlfriend and their son, rather than upgrade to his own large home. He missed their presence and even when Steven wasn't staying with him, Derek sometimes wandered into Casey's old room and sat for a few moments thinking.

On the day that Steven turned twenty months, agreement was reached for a book signing tour of Europe. Neither Angela nor Casey was particularly thrilled at the prospect of leaving their children or their partners, but they were excited about seeing the sights of Europe.

"Fourteen days." Derek said in bed one morning.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm going to miss your award ceremony."

He chuckled. "Don't worry about it Casey. I'll probably miss it too.

She laughed. "Are you ever going to attend one of those?"  
"That depends."

"On what?"

"I'll only go if I can take my wife."

"Interesting. I look forward to meeting her." Casey said with a twinkle in her eye.

Derek groaned. "When you look at me like that I completely lose my train of thought."

"Good." Casey said, and made sure his train of thought was completely buried.

* * *

"_And over there is the Palace of Westminster, with its famous clock tower which is erroneously nicknamed 'Big Ben'. The name 'Big Ben' actually refers to the large 13.5 ton bell which hangs in the tower. The bell is the second largest bell in the British Isles and stands at 2.2 metres tall and 2.9 metres wide. Its characteristic "Bongs" tone which is used by the BBC at the start of certain news bulletins owes its sound to the large crack which occurred two months after the bell was first hung. Although the crack was repaired, the bell has retained its unique sound ever since. The bell chime is broadcast live every time using a microphone installed in the bell tower, and on New Year's Eve, Londoners who live within a certain distance of the clock can hear the bell chime thirteen times, if they are listening to the radio and the real clock simultaneously. This is due to the time delay as sound travels through air."_

It wasn't that Casey wasn't enjoying the private tour of London (England). It was fascinating, and the guide had character, managing to convey a lot of dry facts in an interesting way. It was just that Casey's mind was firmly in London (Ontario) with her little boy.

It was hard being away from him. Especially, as he had developed his first real illness the day after she had left. Despite reassurances from both Nora and Derek that he was over the little ear infection almost as soon as it started, she was worried about him.

"Quit worrying, Case." Angela said. "Derek says Steven is fine. Why don't you give them a call when we get back to the hotel?"

"Yes I probably will. Are you going to phone Rosie?"

"Of course." Angela smiled. "My little angel was going swimming with Uncle Colin today, I want to hear how it went."

"Do you regret this, Ange? You know, the fact that you volunteered to draw me some pictures and now we're travelling around Europe seeing the sights, signing books and being interviewed, while our families are back at home thousands of miles away…"

Casey's voice trailed away.

"No. I don't regret this. Because this is my way to give my daughter the life I want her to have. And if she has to lose me for fourteen days every couple of months, I don't think it is too big a deal. You're homesick?"

Casey shook her head. "I just miss Steven."

"And Derek?"

Casey blushed. "Yes. More than I had thought I would."

"Have you told him?"

"God No! He has the world's biggest ego as it is."

"Casey. It's not pumping your boyfriend's ego to tell him that you miss him."

Casey looked out of the black cab window – well strictly speaking it was orange, but only because it was covered in an advertisement.

"I know. It's just…This independence thing is what I wanted."

"But now you're not sure?"

"I miss him Angela."

* * *

They had visited five countries, and London, England was their final stop. The trouble was they were here for five days, and this was day two. Since they arrived in Europe, they had visited schools, they had attended dinners and they had signed thousands of copies of their book.

Three more days until they got to go home.

Three more days until she saw Steven… and Derek

As Casey dressed for a special literary dinner, she glanced out of the window of her hotel room at the night time scene below and wished that she could share this with her family. She wanted to be here. She just wanted them here too.

And like she said to Angela, she was missing Derek more than she had realised was possible.

Finishing dressing, she decided to phone home. Derek answered his cell straight away. He had just put Steven down for an afternoon nap.

"Hey." Casey said into the phone.

"Hey." Derek said softly in return. He pulled the door to Steven's bedroom closed and walked along to the bedroom he shared with Casey when he stayed at her house.

"How's Steven?" She asked when he had made himself comfortable.

"He's perfectly fine, Case. Stop worrying."

"It's hard being away knowing he's ill."

"Princess, he's not ill now, okay."

"Sorry."

"For what? You're a mom and a very good one. It's natural to worry. And I'm a dad, a passable one. It's only natural for me to bug the hell out of you for worrying."

She smiled. "Idiot."

"Keener."

"I miss you."

"Good."

"Thanks Derek. Here I am telling you I miss you and…"  
"…Casey, chill. I miss you too." He sighed. "I miss you so much it hurts and I don't just mean when you are in London."

Casey closed her eyes, as a wave of emotion hit her. "This is so _hard_, Derek."

"Talk to me." He begged, sensing this conversation was important.

There was a knock at Casey's door.

"Oh hell! It's Angela. I'm going to have to go. We're having dinner with a bunch of literary types tonight."

"When's the biggy?"

"It's the Canada House dinner on Friday. That's the one where there might be royalty. D. I'll call you later, okay? Tonight when I'm in bed."

"Okay. Have fun."

"Without you? Impossible." She said quietly. And thousands of miles away, Derek smiled.

* * *

It was another black tie reception. Casey circulated, did the publicity thing, and was slightly in awe of some of the other notable people who had been brought together in the same room. She spotted a couple of her favourite actors and a sports star whose autograph she managed to get for Derek. Everyone was there to promote a book. There were people who had fought battles with cancer, depression, abuse. She felt out of place as the happy mom of one who was there because she wrote a children's book about how _good_ a relationship she had with her son's father.

Across the room, she saw Angela drawing a Rugby star's pre-teen daughter as a bunny. She was absorbed in her task and didn't look up.

To relieve a slight sense of boredom, Casey found herself people-watching the way Derek sometimes did. She mentally assigned lifestyles and labels to the richly dressed individuals. It was rather fun, because several times over the course of the evening she was then introduced to an individual who she had created a pseudonym and personality for. Once or twice she was frighteningly near the mark. She resolved to tell Derek about it when she phoned.

And there she was back to thinking about Derek. These days she wondered if her mind was ever far away from Derek. She came to the conclusion that he was always there, somewhere, hovering in the background. She couldn't think without him.

She didn't _want_ to think without him.

When she reached her room that night, she changed quickly and climbed into bed. It was 12.30am in London, England. 7.30pm in Toronto.

"How was it?" he said when he answered the phone.

"Interesting. I got you some autographs."

"Cool! Who?"

Casey told him, and was rewarded with exclamations of 'No Way!'

"So how's Toronto?" She asked, wanting normality in the sea of the strange city she was currently swimming in.

"Quiet."

She smiled and listened to him ramble about home life, just enjoying the sound of his voice.

"You still there?" he asked after a while.

"Yes. I'm just…listening." She turned onto her side on the bed. "It's nice to hear your voice."

He chuckled. "Do you want this to be one of _those_ conversations?" he asked, knowing the answer would be no. Whilst they joked about phone sex, it was not something they had ever truly indulged in.

"No. Derek. Get your mind out of the gutter." She adopted the schoolmarm voice that he loved. "I just meant that I miss you, Derek."

"I miss you too. Are you okay?" He sounded concerned. It reminded her of the day that Steven was born, and the false casualness Derek had worn as his manner while she went through the whole process. The way she knew he was frightened for her, but he daren't show her. She knew Derek liked to make out that he was a hard man, but when Casey thought back to their lives since they were teenagers, Derek was one of the biggest softies she had ever known. His strength was in the way he put aside his own desires and needs for her. Not in everything, he didn't give way in everything. Just in the things that really mattered.

He had seen some horrific and frankly disgusting things when she had given birth, but he hadn't stirred from her side. She thought back to his unwavering determination to support her through such a traumatic experience.

And she remembered the one and only time they had ever said, "I love you".

It had been said in the heat of the moment of Steven's birth, with an agreement that it _was_ just the heat of the moment. But in the pale light of her distant hotel room nearly two years later, Casey realised something.

When she had said it, she had meant it.

She loved him.

She had probably always loved him.

And she probably always would.

"You've spaced out on me again, haven't you?" his voice rang in her ear.

"Sorry. Long day."

"Do you want to go? We can talk tomorrow." He started to sit up, anticipating her ending the call.

"I love you." Casey said suddenly.

Derek fell back on the bed. His heart in his mouth.

"I love you too."

He coughed to clear his throat. "What brought this on?"

Thousands of miles away from him, Casey smiled.

"I've always loved you Derek."


	22. Chapter 22

Casey could hear her little Derek Devil in her head. It said: _Quit freaking out. There's a logical explanation._

And she did see that there might, in some parallel universe be a reason why Derek was ignoring her calls. The trouble was he had only been ignoring her calls since she had told him she loved him. – And had always loved him.

He had seemed pleased at the time. Murmured soft words to her about how he was going to take her out to dinner as soon as she got home, and make love to her until she couldn't walk straight – Derek could do dramatic too.

But then he had promised to phone her the next day.

Thirty six hours later, he still hadn't phoned, and when she phoned him, he rejected the call; ever since, his cell had been switched off.

Casey wasn't a fool. Derek was avoiding her.

She would have asked her mom for advice, to ask Derek what was up, but she was seriously worried what she would say. And if it was bad news about the relationship, Casey wasn't sure she wanted to hear it from anyone other than Derek.

And she definitely didn't want to hear it from Derek.

Casey called home to speak to Steven during the day, knowing that Derek was at work. Their son chatted in his limited vocabulary about Daddy being at work, and Casey swallowed hard and switched the subject.

Angela grew sick of her moping.

"He's busy. When he can phone, he will do. Stop fretting. There is no way Derek wants to dump you just because you dropped the L bomb."

"I'm glad you're so confident." Casey said, "It must be nice to be off the market."

Angela grinned. "Yeah. And so are you, so stop fussing."

By the time this conversation happened it was the second morning after Casey said 'I love you'.

She was crawling up the wall.

Casey left the dining room after breakfast and made her way up to her room dialling again.

"You have reached the answer service for _Derek Venturi_. Please leave your message after the tone."

She hung up. Any message she left right now she might regret.

* * *

Today they were going to the large Borders bookshop on Charing Cross Road for a signing. Casey decided she was going to make an appointment with a sports injury specialist when she got back to Canada, her right wrist was painful.

Knowing that she would be photographed more than a hundred times that day, she had dressed in a modern, stylish dress of royal blue with black heels and a smart black bag. The publisher had provided a hairdresser to curl her hair and someone else to do her makeup. When Angela emerged into the little waiting area they had been given at the back of the store, she grinned.

"You look great, Casey. Now smile."

"You look good too Angela. That red really suits you. And I am smiling."

"Hmmm…Looks more like a grimace to me."

Casey rolled her eyes. "Come on. Let's go do this."  
These days she was used to the popping of flashes when they emerged. Occasionally someone cheered too. But since these books were aimed at little children, it wasn't the screaming reaction of Harry Potter fans.

Moms came with their little ones. Casey liked that.

Today, there was a very harassed mom with a little boy who looked as though he was the same age as Casey's own son.

"What's your name, angel?" Casey said, after exchanging smiles with the mom.

"Steven." He blurted in a baby voice.

Casey's heart leapt at the sound of her son's name.

"Aw! That's a lovely name. It's the same as my little boy. Would you like to see his picture?"

She pulled a photo from her bag and held it up so that the little boy could see it.

"That's Steven." She announced proudly, and the other Steven giggled.

Casey signed the books for his mother, noting that she too was missing a wedding ring. She smiled up at her.

"I love this book, because it is so hopeful." The mother said.

Casey thanked her and asked her name so that she could write it in the book.

"Kate." The mom replied quietly so that Casey struggled to hear her.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters, Steven?" Casey asked.

Kate shook her head.

"His father, my boyfriend was a soldier. He was killed in Afghanistan before he met Steven. We were due to get married when he returned home."

Casey bit her lip. "I'm so sorry for being nosey."

Kate smiled. "It's okay. We are proud of daddy. He saved his friend's life by pushing him out of the line of fire. He was so excited that Steven was coming."

At that moment, the official photographer came over.

"Kate, would you and Steven mind having your picture taken with me?"

Kate looked taken aback, but agreed. They posed for the photograph, and Casey's publicist asked if Kate would like a copy of the picture sent to her. Kate agreed.

Casey bent to the little boy. "Steven. It was lovely to meet you. Will you shake my hand?" The little boy raised his hand seriously and let Casey shake it. Kate smiled, took the book from Casey and led her son from the store.

The signing lasted two hours, and the queue seemed never ending. Casey tried to pay attention to the people queuing, but as the two hour mark neared, she found herself speaking before she looked up.

"Who am I signing this for?" She asked.

"Derek." The familiar voice said from the other side of the desk.

Casey's eyes shot up and met a pair of brown eyes.

_Her _favourite pair of brown eyes. (well…joint favourite at least.)

Derek smirked.

"Der-ek!" she squealed, and was out of her seat and in his arms before he could make the stupid observation he had been planning. Angela watched with amusement from the seat next to Casey's.

"Easy, princess. I'm a bit jet-lagged."

"What the hell are you doing here?" she said, forgetting they were standing in the middle of a crowded bookshop, as she wrapped herself around him.

"You said you love me. You didn't seriously expect me to stay in Canada after that…did you?"

She kissed him hard on the mouth.

"I thought you were ignoring me."  
He laughed. "Yeah. I was. I knew if I spoke to you, I'd give myself away. Pleased to see me?"

"Do you seriously need to ask?" She said as his hands began to wander and his mouth found hers. A movement caught Casey's eyes and she was suddenly aware of where they were and that they had an audience.

"Erm…later?"

He smirked. "Sure. I'll just stand at the back and wait for you."

* * *

"I can't believe you did that." Casey said as she unlocked her hotel room door and led Derek and his luggage into the main room. "Flying over here, just to see me. It's so…insane."

He dumped everything on the floor, waited until she had shut the door and then pulled her down onto the bed, rolling onto her and kissing her till she was breathless. Derek's knee pressed the space between her knees and their hips rubbed against each other. She moaned into his lips.

"It made perfect sense to me. Say it again please." He asked.

"I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too."

The kissing began again and she lifted her hips to meet his.

It had been just under two weeks since they had last seen each other. It felt like forever. It was a good job that Casey had the afternoon free because they were in serious danger of going to bed and not surfacing for hours.

Derek pulled back and just watched her for a while. Casey grinned and let her fingers find the back of his neck.

"Do you know what I _really_ want, Derek?"

His eyes flashed and he smirked. "No. But tell me and I'll make sure you get it."

She could hear the hidden innuendo and promise in his words.

"I want to be your wife."

Derek stopped kissing her neck and stared at her. Then he disentangled himself from her and stepped away.

"Derek?" Casey asked, wondering if she had screwed things up again. She watched as he walked to his bags and bent down. But, soon he was back on the bed, sitting beside her. He took her hand, put something in its palm and closed her hand around it.

It was a ring; an engagement ring.

"Sorry. It isn't my grandmother's. She was a tight-ass and sold hers as soon as my grandfather died."

Casey laughed.

"It bugged the crap out of my mom, apparently, because my dad couldn't afford an engagement ring when they first got engaged. She was on a promise for six months till Dad saved enough. And I'm not giving you her ring, for obvious reasons." The brown eyes met her blue ones.

"I love you, Casey. Marry me?"

"Yes." She whispered and he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Well that was easy. Can we go to bed now?" Derek joked, Casey smacked him, they laughed and their lips met.

* * *

"Just how exactly did you wangle an invitation to tonight's dinner?" Casey asked Derek later that night as, lust temporarily sated, they both dressed in ultra formal attire for the dinner at Canada House.

He shrugged nonchalantly, looking totally laid back, but his eyes watched the twinkle every time Casey moved her left hand.

Finally.

She had said yes.

"I phoned your publicist before I left Canada and swore him to secrecy that I would be in London. He mentioned the dinner, and contacted the Canadian High Commission in London. Apparently, they agreed to my late inclusion." Derek pulled a face. "I have a feeling that he made a big play about my being Derek Venturi _the_ photographer."

Casey laughed. "Nice though it is to go to such a prestigious event, I'd still rather be in bed, tonight. With my fiancé."

"You can't stand the Queen up for sex, Casey. It's just not done."  
"No. I guess not."

"Do you want to ring home and tell them?"

"That I'm considering blowing off HM for you?"

He rolled his eyes. "No. Tell them that we are getting married."  
"I think I'd rather just wear the ring and see how long it takes them to notice."

Derek smirked.

"You're going to have to re-write the book. Daddy does marry Mommy."

Casey turned towards him. "Steven is going to be ecstatic that you are living with us again."  
Derek pulled her into his arms. "Was it worth it? Did you find what you needed?"

She smiled. "Yes. I found you."

* * *

Steven was clinging to his mom for dear life. Casey vowed that it would be a long time before she left her son again.

Derek and Casey had travelled to the other London as soon as they landed back in Canada. Nora had removed Steven to the McDonald-Venturi residence in London so that she could carry on working during his afternoon naps.

The whole family was currently sitting in the living room, regrouping. The two college students were also home, Edwin looking more chilled than he had ever done, and Lizzie looking like a poster girl for thrift.

"I still think you are lucky not to be in prison Derek." Casey said, pressing a kiss to her son's hair. Derek sipped the beer his father had just passed him.

"Huh. And _he's_ lucky it was only his big toe."

"Who are we talking about?" Nora asked accepting a glass of wine from George.

"Randy Andy." Derek said.

Nora looked blank.

"Prince Andrew, Mom."

"What?!"

Casey sighed. "Derek stood on his toe."

George chuckled. "I doubt they would imprison you for accidentally stepping on someone's toes, Casey."

Derek muttered. "It wasn't accidental."

George fired a look at him.

"Why did you do it?"  
"He kept touching Casey."

Nora glanced at Casey. She shrugged.

"He just brushed my shoulder a couple of times. Derek over-reacted."

Derek looked at his fiancée in disbelief.

"Casey. I heard him offer to show you his whirlybird…"

The adults in the room erupted in laughter.

"Did you enjoy your time in Europe?" Nora asked Casey.

She smiled. "Yes. I did."

"I'm not wearing lilac." Marti piped up. Casey looked confused.

"I'm a teenager, Casey, don't even think of putting me in lilac."  
"For what?" Casey asked, confused.

"For your wedding." Marti said as though Casey was stupid. "I'm not being a bridesmaid in a lilac dress."

"What wedding?" Said Nora.

Derek chuckled. Casey looked at Marti in surprise. Marti sighed.

"Derek and Casey are engaged, but they haven't told anyone yet and they are waiting to see if anyone notices the _huge_ rock on Casey's finger." She turned to Derek. "Am I right Smerek?"  
He sipped his beer again. "Spot on, Smarts. Spot on."

And it all got immensely silly and emotional from there on in.

* * *

Casey drove them home, because Derek had had a beer. Steven slept on the way.

"I'll move my stuff tomorrow." Derek said. "But don't think for one minute I'm sleeping anywhere other than here with you from now on." He opened the front door.

"No intention of it, Derek." Casey said wearily. Derek lifted the still sleeping Steven from her arms and followed her into the house.

When he had placed their son in his cot and left the room, he looked at her, leaning against the wall. Then he reached for her waist and hooked her to him.

"I want to marry you as soon as possible. I want to get rid of that stupid _step _tag. This was the _only_ way that you and I were ever supposed to be family to each other."

Casey let her body rest against his.

"I'm sorry Derek, that we fought so much."

"Me too. All those nights I could have been lying next to you…"  
"You've got me now." She smiled.  
Derek smirked. "Yeah. And if you're very lucky I'll show you _my_ whirlybird."

* * *

**AN: Just the epilogue to come.**


	23. EPILOGUE

The second time was nothing like the first.

Just the players were the same and she was still nervous as she walked down the corridor to the little dark room for the first time, but this time, she didn't do it alone. There were tears looking at the tiny, prawn-shaped form, but this time they were unreservedly tears of joy – just like those for the positive pregnancy test. The whispered 'our baby' had become a happy cry between two lovers who were already committed, loving parents.

She was aware that the waiting room was full of happy couples awaiting the joyful event. This time, however, the wedding ring on _her_ finger was real, and the baby's father, whilst the same man as she had brought last time…he had a new title.

No longer 'my step-brother' or 'the baby's father'. He was her husband.

It was _Casey Venturi_ who got called into see the doctor, _Casey McDonald_ was an old relic of a name, whose only incarnation these days was on the front of the books she wrote; printed above the words 'Illustrated By Angela Reynolds'. Angela wasn't a 'Reynolds' either, but she and Jason were waiting for a while before they blended _their_ family anymore.

Towards the end of the pregnancy, when they were sure that things were progressing well, and they were less likely to have bad news at a scan, they brought Steven. He was over three now, and would be three and a half when his (full!) sibling arrived. He was excited. His little brown eyes looked at the monitor and saw for the first time _his_ baby. Derek had read 'There's a House Inside My Mommy's Tummy' to Steven so many times he could recite it in his sleep.

Casey couldn't read it. It made her cry.

She would point out that everything made her cry right now, even putting gas in the car. (Or maybe that made her vomit? She really couldn't remember). Derek had laughed and said, "Casey. If it's pregnancy that makes you emotional you've been pregnant since you were fifteen." Then he would smile indulgently and press a kiss to her temple. Casey would roll her eyes. She was too pregnant to do much else.

They opted for a C-section straight away this time because Casey didn't want to go through the trauma of last time – and Derek couldn't bear to watch her suffer. He sat beside her head, dressed in green scrubs, and carefully whispered he was proud of her.

And that he loved her.

He repeated it over and over and over, as though he wanted to make up for all the missed opportunities to say it over the years.

She smiled at him, relaxed this time because she had done it all before. And for every time he said 'I love you' to Casey, she whispered it back.

They were still gazing at each other, brown eyes to blue, when the doctor announced "It's a girl!"

Moments later, Derek was angling the tiny bundle for his wife to see, and Casey looked up at Catherine Martha Venturi, baby sister to Steven George Venturi.

And the next pair of brown eyes.

**The End – almost…**

* * *

Postscript:

It was a Saturday. Kate was running late for Steven's swimming lesson and the last thing she needed was a ring at the door of her tiny London (England) home and the postman requiring a signature on a parcel.

It wasn't until much later in the day when she returned home, that she had time to explore the strange, unexpected box.

She grabbed a vegetable knife from the kitchen knife block and carefully slid it along the line of brown parcel tape. Then she peeled open the flaps of the box.

It was full of polystyrene pieces.

She reached into the plastic lucky dip and pulled out ten slim books – and a note.

Kate walked to her little kitchen table and sat down.

The kitchen clock ticked while the slim, attractive but tired brunette stared at the table and the books. She reached a tentative hand to the little novels. They were all different and she hadn't heard of any of the titles before, but they all wore a uniform of pale green with little pictures of old fashioned toys along the edges.

She frowned, wondering where they had come from. She didn't belong to a book club; she couldn't afford it.

Then she noted that each of the books had the same author.

Casey McDonald. (Illustrated by Angela Reynolds).

Remembering the pretty woman of her own age with the cute son whose name was also 'Steven', Kate reached for the envelope.

It was hand written.

She tore open the paper with a sudden impatience.

_Dear Kate,_

_I really hope you will excuse the liberty of my calling you Kate, but I do not know your full name or even if Kate is short for something or not._

_I remember you and your son and our meeting in London that day, and whilst I am sure you have forgotten me, I could not forget your story._

_Our little Steven's are similar ages and for a while too, I was a single mom like you. _

_You said, when we met that you liked 'My Mommy's Best Friend', so I am taking the liberty of sending you the latest series of books. They are first editions and I have signed each of them. I know what the life of a single mom is, so I hope you will not be offended if I say I will totally understand if they mean more to you financially than the sentiment._

_There is one of the ten books, however, which I would urge you to keep. _

_Read the inscription to 'Stephen's Daddy' and make your own decision._

_I hope this letter and this gift have not hurt you, patronised you et cetera. It was not my intention. I hope that these books…_that_ book in particular give you a way for your partner to live in your son's life._

_Oh god, that sounds so arrogant._

_Kate. I wanted to write a story for you. This was the hardest story to write, but the one I enjoyed the most._

_I wish health, wealth and happiness to you both._

_Yours, always in friendship,_

_Casey_

_XXXX_

Still in awe, Kate picked up 'Stephen's Daddy' and read the inscription.

"To Steven (from Steven),

My Mommy thought you might like this story. She hopes it is your Daddy's story."

Fighting back tears, Kate turned the page and began to read.

"_In Stephen's school, there were many Daddies. Some came with their children every day. Some did not._

_Stephen liked the ones who wore a uniform best. _

_Sam's dad was a policeman. He wore a special hat and a badge._

_Maryissa's dad was an optician with his own special pairs of round glasses._

_Louis' dad was a clown. Everyone liked Louis' dad. Sometimes he put on his clown clothes for one of their parties._

_But Stephen knew that his Daddy was the best._

_Not everyone had an angel for a Dad…"_

**AN: TRULY THE END. I am not responsible for any mascara stains, other than the ones on my own sleeve.**


	24. Stephen's Daddy

**A long time ago, I wrote "A Pair of Brown Eyes" and alluded to a short story called "Stephen's Daddy". I promised someone I would write the story in full.**

**Here it is. Handkerchiefs at the ready…**

**P.S. This story is totally mine. It belongs to me, and I will protect it if need be.**

Stephen's Daddy

In Stephen's school, there were many Daddies. Some came with their children every day. Some did not.

Stephen liked the ones who wore a uniform best.

Sam's dad was a policeman. He wore a special hat and a badge.

Maryissa's dad was an optician with his own special pairs of round glasses.

Louis' dad was a clown. Everyone liked Louis' dad. Sometimes he put on his clown clothes for one of their parties.

But Stephen knew that his Daddy was the best.

Not everyone had an angel for a Dad.

Stephen's Daddy had died before Stephen was old enough to know him, but Mommy talked about Daddy all the time, so he knew his Daddy was special. She talked about how they had planned to have Stephen in their lives and how excited he had been when he knew that Stephen was coming.

But, Stephen already knew that because at night when he closed his eyes he saw Daddy. He even spoke to him.

"How was school today?" Daddy asked most nights.

Most of the time, Stephen would tell Daddy a fun story about his day. He would tell of the friends he played with and the cool things his favourite teacher put into the lessons. Daddy would laugh softly, in the same way Stephen had seen him do on one of Mommy's home movies.

But sometimes, Stephen would not want to tell Daddy about his day because it hadn't been a good one. Perhaps he had argued with a friend or been told off by his mom. So he would say nothing.

Daddy knew what had happened. He was an angel so he also knew why.

"Maybe it would have been better if you had said _this_ instead." Daddy would say.

He was always right.

One day, Stephen's mom told Stephen he was going to meet someone special. His name was Jack and he was a grown up.

He didn't look like Daddy, but he made Mommy smile. When he got to know him he made Stephen smile too and Stephen liked him.

Until one day, Stephen's friend Max said that Jack was going to be Stephen's new Daddy.

That made Stephen cry.

Stephen knew that Jack was nice. He liked soccer like Stephen. They played together in the garden and sometimes Jack took him to the park and they had ice cream. But no-one could be Stephen's Daddy…except Daddy.

So Stephen decided to be nasty to Jack. He didn't want to play with him. He didn't do as he was asked. He was rude.

That made Stephen's Mommy cry.

Stephen hated making Mommy cry.

One day Stephen was especially nasty to Jack and made Mommy cry a lot. That night, when Daddy came to see him, he looked sad.

Stephen didn't like to see Daddy sad.

"What's wrong Daddy?" he asked.

"You don't like Jack." Daddy replied. "Why?"

"He wants to be my Daddy. But that would mean you aren't my Daddy." Stephen said, his voice going funny at the end.

"Stephen. Max was wrong. Only one person can be your Daddy, and that is me. Jack is going to be important in your life and he just wants to be your friend. Have you talked to him?"

Stephen shook his head.

"You should ask him if he wants to be your friend and then you should choose a name for him together."

Stephen thought about this. It sounded like a good idea.

"I will."

Daddy smiled. "Good."

So the next day, Stephen asked Mom if she would call Jack and ask him to come to tea. Mom looked surprised but she trusted Stephen so she did call.

For tea mom made special sandwiches with all of Jack and Stephen's favourite fillings and she made Daddy's favourite cake. That made Stephen happy because he knew that it meant Mom still thought of Daddy.

After tea, Stephen asked Jack to take him to the park like before. Jack smiled and said "Sure". Mom stayed at home.

They played soccer and catch, and Jack pushed Stephen really high on the swings. They laughed and they ate ice cream, even though they had eaten a big tea.

"Jack." asked Stephen after a particularly good laugh. "Are you my friend?"

"Yes. You're one of my best friends." Jack replied.

Stephen smiled. "You're one of mine too." He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Are you going to marry Mommy?"

Jack nodded. "Yes Stephen. I am. But I want you to know that I am your friend and not your daddy. Your Daddy was special and I can't take his place."

"What can I call you?"

"What do you want to call me?"

Stephen frowned. "One of my friends calls his special daddy "Pops". Can I call you "Pops"?"

Jack grinned at the words "Special Daddy".

"I think "Pops" will do just fine." He replied and hugged Jack tightly. "Do you know, my mummy used to call me Jay-jay, my grandma used to call me Jacky, and my school friends used to call me JK, but I think "Pops" might just be my favourite nickname of all." He ruffled Stephen's hair. "It's getting dark. One more go on the swings and then we should head home. I think Mommy will be missing us." He held out his hand to Stephen who took it in his own small hand.

Later that night, Daddy returned.

"I'm so proud of you, Stephen." He said beaming a big smile which made Stephen smile too. "You and Jack will be great friends."

"Now I have someone else to help me look after Mom." said Stephen. "I'm happy. Really happy. And Mom's happy too." Stephen said.

"Then I'm happy." His Daddy said. "Now, what else have you done today?"

And curled up in his bed clothes, Stephen told his daddy all about school and the park – and "Pops".


End file.
